Finding You
by Sanci
Summary: Inuyasha, the tortured hanyou, has finally come to terms with his feelings...finally, and now he can save his friends! But taking the jewel from Kagome so she can't get through the well wasn't the plan.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: Kagome has to go home in the middle of a battle and Inuyasha can't stop her. Miroku gets brainwashed by a woman, and Inuyasha takes the jewel, leaving Kagome at home. What of Sango? And Shippou?  
**  
Hey, it's just me, a new author hoping someone somewhere will read this story and review. For all of you who don't know, my name is Sanci, and try not to be too mean since this is my first fanfiction. Don't worry, the first chapter or two are a little slow. Actually I have this story written up to page **145**. I've also had fellow Inuyasha fans and friends of mine reading it as I write, so hopefully it's good. Pairings? Well, you'll just have to see. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha's mine! Mine! Mine, I tell you!" I whisper over and over again in the insane asylum slumped against the wall.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know he's not mine, but still...

-

**Finding What Was Lost  
**  
By: Sanci J

**Chapter 1: Interruption**

**-**

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled, striking the large Worm-demon. It cried out in pain and broke into pieces, almost hitting Shippou on the head.

"Ahhh!" The small fox-demon shrieked and jumped behind a bush.

Inuyasha, a half-demon, scoffed seeing Shippou jump behind a large bush. "You can come out now, Shippou. The demons gone."

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Miroku, the monk asked and laughed nervously.

"What now Miroku?"

Miroku pointed behind Inuyasha. "That was only one of them."

Inuyasha turned quickly and growled. "Oh, hell." Across the field were over 400 giant worm demons. The largest one was the biggest of them all, which was standing in the front. He pulled out Tetsusaiga, and prepared to fight. "Kagome, are they're any shards in them?" he asked impatiently, but Kagome didn't hear.

Kagome and Sango jumped off of Kilala. They had just gotten back from Kaede's for Kagome's backpack and medicine for Sango's injured arm from their last battle.

Sango was about to run out to Inuyasha and Miroku when Kagome stopped her. "Sango, you can't fight yet. I just put the medicine and gauze on you not twenty minutes ago."

Sango groaned in frustration, wanting to exterminate the demon badly. "Alright Kagome, but if you guys need help, then I won't hesitate to come in."

Kagome nodded. She turned to Kilala. "Kilala, guard Sango and Shippou. I'll be back." Kagome ran to Inuyasha and took out an arrow from her back.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Do this after Inuyasha, their coming!" Miroku said irritably holding his staff out.

Inuyasha saw them run towards them. "Kagome, do you see any shards?"

Kagome squinted, looking carefully.

Her eyes widened. "I see one! It's in the tall demon in the front, in his stomach!" She aimed her arrow at the demon's stomach, waiting for him to come closer.

"You might as well save your arrows. I can take these stupid demons out by myself." Inuyasha ran ahead to face the demons head on.

Miroku shook his head. "He still has a big head from defeating Ryukotsei." He sighed and ran off after Inuyasha.

Kagome pointed the arrow straight at the demon and fired. The arrow shrilled and gave off a bright light as it flew at lightning speed to the large slimy worm. 'Please hit.' She thought.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku saw the arrow fly past them and stopped running. The arrow hit and the demon exploded, sending the jewel fragment flying in the air.

A loud ringing noise interrupted the brief silence. It came from Kagome's backpack.

"I'll get it, Kagome!" Sango yelled. She quickly opened the pack. It kept ringing until she found it. "Hello?"

"Is this you Kagome?"

It was Kagome's mom! "No, this is her friend Sango. She's busy at the moment, but is there anything you want me to tell her?" Another demon exploded and Sango covered her left ear.

"Yes. Please tell her she has to come home as fast as possible. Tell her that her principal is visiting her in an hour. Ok? Thank you dear."

Click.

Sango turned Kagome's cell phone off and looked up to see Kagome walking up to her. "Kagome, it was your mother. She said you have to go home as soon as possible."

Kagome frowned, and put her arrow back in the bucket. "Alright. Is that all she said?"

"No. She also said that your principal is coming to visit you in an hour."

Kagome hurriedly picked up her backpack and handed Sango her bow and arrows. "Here, take these. I have to leave."

Shippou saw Kagome getting her stuff together and crept out of hiding. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Miroku saw Kagome too and wandered over. Sango glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Inuyasha?"

"He is fine, for now." They all looked at Inuyasha using the 'Backlash Wave'. He was laughing!

Sango's eyes turned to slits. "He's having way too much fun."

Kagome smiled and put her backpack on.

"Where are you going Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Well, my mom just called and said I have to go home as soon as possible. I...um, have some unfinished business I have to attend to."

"What?" Miroku exclaimed. "Can't you go back after the battle?"

They watched the demons swarm in on Inuyasha. He slaughtered them as fast as he could.

A chunk of a worm fell on Shippou's head. "Owww. Stupid demon!" Shippou grabbed the welt on his head.

Kagome hugged Shippou. "No, I have to leave now. We also need more supplies so I will get them quickly and be back tomorrow."

She started towards the well behind the bushes, and then glanced back at Inuyasha.

"I guess we'll see you soon then." Sango hugged Kagome.

"But Inuyasha, he'll-"Miroku protested.

"That's why we need you to distract him Miroku. He should be plenty busy, already, with them for the night. Good bye." She walked to the well and looked at Inuyasha again.

Just then he turned and saw her. His eyes widened. "Kagome!" he growled and she jumped into the well.

* * *

Kagome sat in the wooden chair uncomfortably waiting for a tongue lashing from her mom. She frowned and leaned her elbow on the table. Her mom was pacing.

"Kagome, I don't know why you're principal is coming right now, but he wants to speak to you." She stopped pacing and stared at Kagome. "Is that mud on your uniform? You better go change before he arrives."

"Yes, mom."

"Kagome? Did you fall in the mud?"

'If only you knew.' She thought. "Something like that."

Kagome walked upstairs to take a quick shower and redress.

* * *

Shippou sat down, feeling helpless. 'Stupid Inuyasha!'

Inuyasha was angrily fighting off the ugly demons and somehow yelling at Miroku and Sango at the same time for letting Kagome go back. "I can't believe you just let her go back! How am I supposed to tell if there are any more shards here? You idiots!" He used the Wind Scar. "Just wait till I get done here!" He growled and ripped two demons apart.

Sango's eyes widened. "Maybe I should go after Kagome." She frowned.

"That could be dangerous Lady Sango. We've never been in the well before. We don't even know if it will work." Miroku said. He didn't want Sango to go somewhere he had never been.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "Like I didn't know that already Miroku. But just look at Inuyasha. He's really angry this time. If I don't go now and bring her back, then he will. By the looks of him now, that would be a bad idea."

They started towards the well when Shippou jumped on Sango's shoulder. "I wanna go too." He whined.

Miroku put him on the ground. "No Shippou, you have to stay."

He walked on with Sango. "I guess I'll let you go. But hurry back."

They stopped at the well. "Here, I've been holding onto this. Take it." He set a jewel shard in her hand.

"Miroku..." The next thing she knew, he was hugging her.

She was surprised and hugged him back until she felt a familiar hand lower itself. She shoved him away and backed up. "You pervert!" She yelled and fell backwards into the well.

"Sango!" Miroku reached his hand into the well, but she was gone.

* * *

"Now, Miss Kagome, you know we can't have you missing more than two days of school a week. You are still quite behind in your schoolwork, and I know your trying your best. Finals are coming up soon and you have to be at school. The board and I have discussed your situation, and have decided you can miss two days of school a week at the most." Kagome's principal noticed she was staring off into space. "Are her ears still damaged?" he whispered to her grandfather.

"What!" Kagome turned bright red. "Um...my ears are much better now."

She glared at her sheepish looking grandpa. I can't believe he's still telling all those lies! Can't he just say I have the flu, or a common cold? She thought. It's embarrassing! We'll, now that I think about it, if he never gave those excuses, then I wouldn't have any reason to miss school. Then Inuyasha would force me to stay-oh no! Inuyasha saw me jump in the well and he looked really angry. Oh, great!

She hoped Inuyasha was too occupied to be angry with her.

"Well, I'd best be going now. I've got a board meeting soon." The principal stood and shook her grandpa's hand. He turned to Kagome. "You will be in school tomorrow, right?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "I don't think I'm that behind in schoolwork. I only missed a day or two this week."

The principal lifted an eyebrow. "You've missed four days just this week. If you keep going on like this, you won't be able to catch up. But since you become ill a lot, at the most-remember-you can miss is two days a week. That's only if you're really bad, otherwise, you have to be at school."

She had missed four days? So it was already Thursday! "Alright sir. Hopefully I stay in good shape for awhile." Kagome was glad the next day was Friday. She could go to school, then head back to the others.

"I guess that clears it all up...for now. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow then." He looked at her grandpa. "Thank you for having me over. Good bye." He showed himself to the door.

Kagome noticed for once her grandpa had been pretty quiet. He remained seated on his favorite old chair and he was staring out the window. "Hey, grandpa, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" She sighed when he narrowed his eyes and kept staring forwards What's wrong with him? Kagome thought and went to her room to begin her homework. When she saw all the books piled on her table, she felt like screeching.

'Maybe Mr. Okuna was right.'she thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope that wasn't too bad right? That chapter seems totally boring to me, since I've read it so many times already. If you think that was boring, please wait a few more chapters until you finally decide. I promise, it will get more interesting! Well, that was seven pages long...wow! I highly doubt my chapters will be that long, but who knows. They are in my huge notebook that I've been carrying around school. Lol! Oh! And if you're wondering about fluffiness and junk like that, it's coming. I love romance so of course there will be some. Oh, yeah and about the 145 pages long thing, that isn't where the story ends. I'm not finished yet! shows readers her muscles from writing so much  
And if you don't know, I love Inuyasha!

**Chapter 2: Where are they?  
**  
**Footsteps...She sucked in a quick breath. A hand covered her mouth before she could scream.  
**  
And that was a bit coming in the next chapter!

Let me know of some good stories to read and I'll tell you of my favorites that I recommend you read. **Thanks for reading and please review! **


	2. Where are they?

Disclaimer: (fresh tears fall) Don't remind me that I don't own Inuyasha!

Sanci: Wow! Already on my second chapter! Hope those readers of mine aren't bored yet.

Inuyasha: Who cares about the readers, I want to know why you let Kagome get away!

Sanci: Inuyasha, you're still whining about this? I already told you, Kagome has to go home so my storyline will play out right.

Inuyasha: Why do I always have to be the bad guy? ( pouts )

Sanci: (getting impatient) You aren't the bad guy, that's just how your character is. But no matter how bad you get Inuyasha, I'll still love you. (crushes Inuyasha with a hug)

Inuyasha: Help! (squeaks)

Sanci: Don't worry, I won't damage you. I need you in my story. (Grins evilly and shoves Inuyasha in the book) See you soon!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Hello! I'm back hoping this chapter will go well. I am soooo sorry this chapter took so long...forgive me!

-

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 2: Where are they?**

**-  
**  
"Wow, Kagome's world is so different." Sango reached the top of the ladder and climbed out of the well, and stared at the walls surrounding her. She checked and was relieved to see she still had Kagome's phone and put it in her pocket. "Hmmm..." she walked to the door and opened it to see a small boy.

He screamed. "Shhh!" Sango whispered. "I am Kagome's friend Sango."

The boy's eyes widened and he smiled. "Oh! You are from the Warring States Era? I wondered if she had any friends there other than Inuyasha...Wait!...I thought Kagome was still in the well with you guys?"

"No, she came home to retrieve supplies when her mother called her." Sango peered at him as they made their way to the house. "You are Kagome's brother?"

They walked into the quiet home and Sango stared at the different furnishings she had never seen before.

"Yes...Sango. My name is Souta and I'm eight years old already." ( A/U: Is his age right? Let me know.)

"Really?" Sango asked. 'Where is Kagome?'

He nodded and grabbed a cookie that was sitting on a plate on the kitchen table. "I haven't seen Kagome in a while and I miss her." He came closer to her and whispered, "But don't tell her that."

At that, Sango smiled thinking of her younger brother Kohaku. Her smile waned when she thought of him. It had been a long time since she had seen him as a living person and not as Naraku's puppet.

"Kagome!"

Sango snapped out of her revere to see Kagome coming down the stairs wearing a green sweater and jeans. Souta ran and hugged her. "I missed you brother." she said.

"You were gone a long time Kagome." Souta shook his head sternly.

"I know, but I have some things I have to take care of, then I'm leaving again." Sango saw Kagome frown sadly as she hugged Souta another time.

The two made their way to the kitchen, where Sango was sitting.

When Kagome saw Sango, her face brightened. "Sango! What are you doing here?" She hugged Sango and sat down across from her and Souta left the room to remove his shoes.

Sango sighed. "I'm here because Inuyasha broke into a rage after he saw you jump in the well. Oh, Kagome, you should have seen it. He was threatening us while he was defeating the worm-demons. I know he'll come after you, so I came to get you quickly before he could."

Kagome sighed and stared sadly. "It's been getting worse every time. I worry one of these days he will find some way for me to never return home." She played with her hands. "I'm also surprised. How could you get through the well?"

Sango shrugged. "Miroku had a jewel shard on him. I have no idea where he got it though."

"When's Inuyasha coming to visit me again?" Souta whined at the door.

Kagome hoped Souta hadn't heard what she and Sango had been talking about. "Who knows, but I hope not anytime soon." She said seriously and avoided looking at her brother.

"Can I go see him then?" Souta butted in, and grabbed another cookie, stuffing it in his mouth.

Sango thought red steam was going to come out Kagome's ears. "No, Souta! Definitely not! And stop eating all the cookies! It's almost dinnertime." Souta's eyes widened and he ran to his room.

Kagome went to the fridge feeling preoccupied and brought out the lemonade and two glasses. When she sat down she sighed again.

"You know Kagome, he reminds me of Kohaku." Sango took a drink of the lemonade Kagome had given her. She also stared at Kagome. 'She's acting unlike herself...'

"Really?" Kagome paused. "Yes, you are right. Oh and Sango, I'm sorry about my brother." She reached to the counter where her mathematics textbook was.

"What is that?" Sango asked pointing to her textbook.

Kagome half-smiled. "It's my homework for school. This is why I had to come home. Because I've been spending so much time in the feudal era, I've been missing school."

"Why didn't you tell me? This is all Inuyasha's fault."

* * *

"This is all Kagome's fault!" Inuyasha said angrily through grit teeth. 'Just wait wench, you'll pay.'

With all the demons flooding towards him, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Damnit!" He was cut on the left shoulder by on the worm's sharp teeth. 'Kagome has to stop distracting me!' He tried to move his arm, and it moved, but blood was pouring from the deep cut and he couldn't fight them alone.

Miroku moved closer to Inuyasha and opened his wind tunnel.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, but Miroku had begun to suck all of the demons in, so he plunged Tetsusaiga in the ground and held on.

Within ten seconds, the demons were gone.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku with huge eyes and Miroku laughed, putting his beads back in place. "Finished. Now that's what I call extermination." He grinned. "Don't worry, you can thank me later." Seeing Inuyasha holding his left shoulder made him frown and he leaned over Inuyasha's shoulder to examine the wound.

"I'm fine, it's just a cut! Get away monk." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Geez, dog-boy. I was just saving your butt." Miroku sighed in exasperation and Inuyasha glared at him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. It was really quiet. "What happened to Sango and Shippou monk? Where are they?" he asked. Inuyasha grumbled not seeing or smelling anyone.

For once, Miroku didn't know what to say. 'How do I say this the right way?' "Uh, um...Sango went to get Kagome and bring her back. I don't know where Shippou is though." Inuyasha growled. "Don't even give me that look Inuyasha. I know Shippou didn't go after Sango."

"I didn't mean that! And how can you be sure of it?" Inuyasha asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, I was there when she left." Miroku replied simply and rubbed his hand.

"Miroku, you stupid monk! You let her leave? What else did you do, give her the jewel shard we just got?"

Miroku didn't answer, and Inuyasha sliced down a tree. "You love- sick monk!"

"We have to make sure every demon is gone Inuyasha." Miroku said lightly, trying to stall, and sat against a tree trunk. He was amazed that Inuyasha's wound was already healed.

"They are, for now at least. Come on, I'm going to get Kagome. Either you stay or come with, seeing as how you guys can get through the well now." Inuyasha jumped over two trees and stopped in front of the well.

"Wait Inuyasha, I'm coming!" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's haori and they jumped into the well.

* * *

"Sango." Kagome whispered as she leaned over Sango's sleeping form, but she wouldn't wake up. Kagome wasn't too surprised, after all, they had stayed up later than Sango's usual bedtime eating snacks the night before.

Kagome had just returned from Wacdonalds with her friends after a long day at school. It was already nighttime.

She shook Sango again. "Sango, time to go back to your home." Saying that last sentence effected Kagome more than she thought it would. She had to remember that the feudal era was Sango's home, not Kagome's. Which reminded her that their hunt for the shards was going to end soon. She felt tears cloud her vision and quickly began to wipe them away. 'I've got to get back before Miroku can't hold Inuyasha back anymore.'

The window creaked and Kagome jumped. 'What was that?' She reached for something to have for protection and felt a hard plastic surface. She gripped it close to her chest. "Who is it?" She wished she hadn't left her bedroom lights off when she walked in.

Footsteps...She sucked in a quick breath. 'I'll just hit the robber as hard as possible and hopefully knock him out.' A hand covered her mouth before she could scream, and she threw the protection she had against the wall in shock.

Sango woke up when she heard the phone hit the wall. "Kagome?" she whispered into the darkness.

Kagome felt warm hands along her cheek. "Stop moving, it's only me and Miroku." The intruder's voice said harshly at Kagome's ear.

'It's only Inuyasha!' Kagome thought and stood still, her anger rising. She shoved him away and glared at where he stood in the dark. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack? You idiot, I thought you were a robber, or an escapee from jail or something! How dare you try to scare me like that!" she screeched at him.

She didn't notice that Inuyasha had cowered back against the window in fear, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead. 'Ugh...I have got to find the light.'

Just then Sango squealed, as if something had fallen on her. "So, you decided to take me up on my offer?" a persuasive male voice asked.

Kagome knew who was speaking and fumed.

"_Miiiiiiirrroooooooookkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_!" Sango screamed in fury as she fought Miroku, trying to push his weight off of her. "Get off now!"

Kagome found the light switch and light filled the room. "Shh! My mom might hear us!" she whispered.

"Owww, my eyes..." She heard Inuyasha grumble, but she was too busy gaping at the position Sango and Miroku were in. She could tell Miroku had jumped on top of Sango while she was still lying down on the bed because Sango was stuck underneath the covers under Miroku's legs. Sango was as shocked as she was.

"Man Sango, you make it so hard for me to show you how much I care." Miroku said almost sadly and got off of Sango.

Kagome felt a giggle escape her mouth and Sango glared at her in return as she stood. Kagome's mouth closed. "Sorry."

Sango turned her glaring gaze on Miroku to see him grinning. Sango growled and began to punch him repeatedly until he fell on the floor unconscious.

Kagome felt bad for the lecher. She couldn't remember Sango beating on him that many times before. "Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked worriedly. A bruise was beginning to show on his cheek.

Inuyasha laughed from behind Kagome. "That lecher? Of course he'll be fine."

Sango's eyes widened and Kagome turned to look at him. He had black shiny hair and dark eyes. She saw his claws and fangs were also gone. 'Inuyasha's human already!' She smiled at him, then she remembered what he did to her and she frowned angrily at him.

Inuyasha was confused at her different looks. "What wench?" he said roughly standing back up.

"What are you doing here?" She saw the bloodstain on his shoulder and gasped. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's already healed." he said hoarsely.

"Well then? Answer my question, why are you here?"

"What else, coming to get the both of you! After you deserted us back there when I told you not to leave! Stupid idiot!"

Kagome fumed. She hated when he called her names, but it was worse whenever he did in his human form, because using her command would hurt him more. But no way would he get away with that. "Sit boy!"

He growled as he fell face first into the hard floor. She winced at the noise it made and hoped her family hadn't heard.

Miroku groaned. He slowly lifted himself up and glanced at Sango. "Geez, Lady Sango. It was an accident. It was too dark and I couldn't see so I ran into the bed and fell on you-apparently." He rubbed his puppy-dog eyes (hahahaha...I couldn't stop myself!) and Sango rolled hers.

When Inuyasha stood, he was angrier; even angrier than usual when he was 'sat'. It probably had something to do with the fact that tonight was the night where there was no moon. 'I hate being human!' He felt so weak without his power. All because he was only half-demon, and half-human. He looked up to see Miroku and Sango staring at him while Kagome was staring at something more interesting on the floor. "What are you looking at?" he snarled.

Kagome sighed, and changed the subject. "You guys go ahead while I pack. Shippou's probably worried. You should have brought him with. Here, give him this." She handed Inuyasha a huge lollipop that she retrieved from her dresser. "It will calm him down."

Inuyasha stared at the lollipop in his hands and glanced uneasily at Miroku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ammeirs Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, I'm not quitting yet! I hope you keep reading, my beloved first reviewer! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

beth1685 Actually, about the cell phone thing, I haven't any idea if a cell phone would work in another era. We haven't found out whether it does or not, so I added it in to help my story. It is barely in the story because later on it didn't seem right for it to be there, how it could have a signal and so on. I had a feeling the questions about the phone would come soon, but yeah, its all just my imagination adding it, that's all. Oh...and the amount of pages, huh? Don't be intimidated! I just try to prepare myself, and boy, I don't know how I survived this long! Lol! I'm a little worried on how I am going to finish it, thou I have a vague idea. Mostly I think of how I am going to finish a story while I'm in the middle of it. Also in my spare time I think of different interesting ways for it to end, and my mind wanders. Your stories are great, so don't think too much about it. It will be a great story, I guarantee it! Thanks for taking the time to read and review.

Wow, that seemed lots longer than the first chapter. So what do ya think? Was it interesting? Hope I didn't leave ya on a cliffhanger; if I did-sorry!  
I just got back from watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azcaban and it's a great movie.

Oh, phew! I almost forgot to give a mini exerpt for the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: I want to stay**  
**"Why are you standing there?"she asked. "Sit down-" There was a loud crashing sound as Inuyasha kissed the hard floor.  
**  
Ta da! Oh, and also, should I mention in a future chapter some of my favorite mangas and movies? Let me know! Thanks for reading and please review, it means lots to me!


	3. I want to stay

* * *

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Inuyasha...(fingers crossed)  
  
Wow, I'm already on my third chapter...it's beautiful! I hope ya'll are still interested, but even if ya'll aren't, I'll do my duty and finish this story gladly. Ever since writing my last chapter, I've been gone on a short vaca in the Dells. I really wanted to go in this Top Secret place, but didn't have time. I spent most of my time at The Wilderness Resort. They're making another wave pool, except this one will be outside. I can't wait to go back! So...there I go on and on being a blabbermouth. On to the chapter already!  
  
**Finding What Was Lost**  
By: Sanci J

**Chapter 3: I want to stay  
**  
**Last chapter...  
**

Kagome sighed, and changed the subject. "You guys go ahead while I pack. Shippou's probably worried. You should have brought him with. Here, give him this." She handed Inuyasha a huge lollipop that she retrieved from her dresser. "It will calm him down."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the lollipop in his hands and glanced uneasily at Miroku.

**End of last chapter**

Sango moved next to Kagome. "I'll stay with you Kagome, that way your packing will be faster and you'll get back sooner." She smiled.

Miroku's right eye twitched and he grabbed Kagome's bag, holding it close to him. "Why don't I help you pack instead? That way Inuyasha can get back to Shippou and Lady Kaede, while Sango has to be by Kilala. She's never been separated this long yet, and she might get confused." He cut in.

Sango frowned at him. "He is right. Kilala and I haven't been separated this long in a while. I should go back..." She said uneasily and stared at Miroku. He avoided her gaze. 'Why does he want to stay? He's got something up his sleeve and I don't like it one bit...' she thought.

Kagome began to gather clean clothes to bring along.

"How about Inuyasha stay here and help you pack what you need." Sango said all the while scrutinizing Miroku to see what kind of a reaction she'd get from him. "That way I can get back to Kilala and Miroku can give Shippou the candy. He probably won't need much comforting anyway, he's with Lady Kaede."

Miroku and Inuyasha shared another look.

"I can stay." Miroku said a bit more forcefully, because he didn't want to get hit when the girls would find out they didn't know where Shippou was.

Inuyasha glared at him. 'He's trying to get out of looking for the fox, so I'll get blamed. Either that, or he wants to be alone with Kagome. Not if I can help it!' he thought, his anger rising. "No!"

Kagome blinked at him in surprise. "Why not? It's a good plan, and he's nice to offer." She fake coughed. "Unlike someone else..."

Sango and Miroku smiled.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked walking closer to her.

"Nothing Inuyasha." She said and smiled as she stuffed two of her school uniforms inside the bag.

"It would be better if Miroku and Sango went back."

"Why? Would you rather stay with me?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha, waiting for his answer before she winked at Sango.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that. A blush creeped up his neck and he stared at the wall to regain his composure. "Of-of course not! You've got the shards, remember? I've got to protect them." He felt bad when he saw Kagome's hurt look. 'Why is she upset? Did she want me to stay?'

"Yeah." Kagome was disappointed. 'Why do I have to like him so much? It hurts when he says these things.' She slowly pushed her outfits down in a small attempt to make more room for snacks. Miroku noticed the tension between them. 'Inuyasha is such an idiot. Is he still clueless to Kagome's feelings for him? He should stay with her...they need some time alone.' Miroku grinned evilly at that last thought. He came out of his thoughts to a sharp pain on his shoulder. "Owww..." Sango's weapon was still in the air. What had he done now to deserve this? "Sango, I didn't do anything!" He rubbed his shoulder.

"It's not what you were doing, it's what you were thinking in that perverted mind of yours!" she said and smacked him again.

He fell and Kagome sighed sitting down next to him. "Sango, why did you do that? He wasn't being perverted. I believe him." She pushed on his cheek. "Miroku, get up!"

"Kagome, leave the lecher, he deserves it." Inuyasha said in a bored tone. He was confused when Kagome's eyes all of a sudden went from light and caring to shocked and angry.

'I cannot believe him! I try to be caring, and he tries to grope me?' She flew to Inuyasha and held onto his arm, all the while staring at the smiling monk trying to sit up. She looked at Inuyasha to see him fuming at Miroku.

He held Kagome closer to him. "I told you to stay away from Kagome when you're being perverted!" he growled.

Kagome sighed. "It's alright Inuyasha, he won't do it again. Come on, we have to get packing so they can head back." Kagome hugged Sango, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her near Miroku.

Sango reached in her pocket for the phone.

"No Sango. You hold onto it for now. I can get it when we get back." Kagome opened her first aids box. "Everything is alright in here except for the gauze and antiseptic burn cream. I need more before we go. Hopefully mom is here still...I know she had to go to the store." She looked up to see that Inuyasha and Sango were both glaring at Miroku still. "Sango, we probably won't be back until tomorrow. By the time my mom gets back from the store, it'll be late."

"What's a store?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought of a good way to explain this. "Well...it's a place you can buy lots of things at. Like...clothes, food, and medical products that can help cure people."

They still seemed confused, but they nodded.

Kagome put the bag on her back and lead them down the stairs. Inuyasha saw Miroku walking behind Kagome. "I said to stay away from Kagome before you get any sudden urges."

"Inuyasha, I didn't get any 'sudden urges'. I thought she was my staff. It was an accident." He said seriously as they reached the bottom.

"Then how come I heard you muttering about her having your child then?" he growled trying to sound threatening, but him being human didn't help matters.

Miroku was silent. "Sango, we better get back. Lady Kaede is waiting." He avoided mentioning Shippou and inched towards the door.

"Wait, do you have Shippou's lollipop?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha remembered putting it in his haori and pulled it out. He gave it to Sango.

"Thanks." She replied and they left.

Setting her bag on the kitchen table, she opened it and began to put in various snacks she knew the others would like. Potato chips...ramen...a bag of suckers...

She still had room after putting those in and took out one of the meals her mom had packed for her to take and put it in.

Closing the bag, she yawned and glanced at the time. 8:45.

Inuyasha noticed she was getting tired. 'Already? She's barely done anything.' After all, when he had come through the window after carrying the monk up, she was just waking up. Sango had still been sleeping.

Inuyasha heard a noise at the door and stood in front of Kagome protectively. He tensed when the door opened. Kagome pushed past him and ran to the door. He sighed with relief to see her mom carrying two large bags.

"Kagome, you're still here. That's great!" she smiled and kicked off her shoes after shutting the door.

"Mom, did you just come from the store?" Kagome asked taking one of the bags from her mom.

"Yes, did you need something?" she saw Inuyasha and her eyebrows lifted. "Inuyasha, is that really you?" she asked in surprise.

Kagome set the bag down on the counter and eyed Inuyasha warily when he tensed. "Mom, don't you remember? There isn't any moon out tonight..."

"Oh!" her mother said quickly. "So...do you have everything you need?"

"Actually no, the only thing we need is more gauze and some antiseptic burn cream. We've been low on both for a while, but one of my friends got hurt recently so now I'm out of gauze. I wasn't sure if we had any here, otherwise we have to go to the store."

"I'm sure we're out." She looked at her watch. "I can go back and get more. Actually that works out well. I can pick Souta up at his friend's house on the way. "

"I thought Souta was staying the night?" Kagome asked.

"He got homesick again, so I'm going to pick him up." She smiled at Inuyasha. "It's nice to see you again Inuyasha. You are right Kagome...he is very handsome in his human state, although personally I miss your fuzzy ears."

Kagome choked on her own spit and her face turned red. 'I can't believe mom just said that! I hope he didn't hear her right! Oh...this is so embarrassing. Especially since I'm choking on my own spit!' She grabbed onto the counter so she wouldn't fall to the ground and kept choking. "Wa...wa-ter...wa-ter..." she gasped and felt someone beating her on the back. She broke into mild coughs and drank from the Dixie cup given to her.

"What did you choke on?" Inuyasha asked worriedly, and she noticed he was right over her shoulder.

She shivered and attempted a fake laugh. "Nothing. It was my own...spit."

He gaped at her in disbelief. She had choked on her own spit? That was all?

"Oh, Souta rented Pirates again, so if you want something to do, watch it with Inuyasha. Otherwise I would appreciate it if you could put the groceries away. Well, I'm off. Call my phone if you need anything else." Her mom said and left.

After putting the groceries away, Kagome lead Inuyasha into the living room to watch the movie. She put the tape in and sat down, but Inuyasha stood at the door staring at her.

"Why are you standing there?" she asked. "Sit down-"There was a loud crashing sound as Inuyasha kissed the hard floor. He growled and she winced at the sound. 'I'm surprised grandpa hasn't woken up yet.'

"Kagome, you did that on purpose!" he yelled and stood up.

"I did not!" she said defensively. "What I was trying to say was instead of standing there all night, come and S-I-T down on the couch."

"You forgot an apology." He said gruffly after she turned the lights off. She looked up at him from the remote and stared at him. He looked amazing from where she sat. His eyes sparkled from the light of the TV and he almost made her stop breathing. She couldn't believe how much she cared about him. How much she loved him. She loved the way he protected her and blushed around her. She loved his exotic eye colors. Gold and deep brown. They captivated her and she still wondered how such a perfect being had been made so beautiful. His hair warmed her and she missed his fuzzy ears. Her mom was right...he was handsome, and she would go so far as to call him sexy, his appearance effected her that much so. "I'm so-rry." She said and cleared her throat. She hadn't noticed tears had gathered in her eyes, her feelings were that strong. She quickly blinked them away. Her heart soared when he felt him sit next to her and she smiled.

Inuyasha kept glancing at Kagome throughout the movie. He was worried about her still. She was acting different and he wondered if he had done something wrong. Every once in a while she would glance at him, and he was careful to make sure she didn't catch him looking at her. Once he got caught up in what Kagome had said was a movie, he forgot everything that was happening until he felt her head on his shoulder. He was careful not to move it too much so he wouldn't wake her. When the movie was almost over, he felt his eyes drifting closed. Little did he know that her head had moved and was now on his chest and hers was supporting his head.

* * *

"Shippou!" Sango yelled, but the young kit was nowhere to be found. She looked at Miroku. "Why aren't you helping? Do you know why he isn't coming?"

Miroku remained silent and walked on to Kaede's ahead of her.

"Miroku, you idiot!" she ran after him before he was lost to her trail of vision in the darkness.

"What?" Miroku asked, knowing Shippou was gone. 'What can we do? He's obviously not here and it's too dark to go looking, so we have to wait till morning.' "Lady Sango, Shippou is gone." He said as they walked into Kaede's hut.

"Like I didn't know that already." She said sarcastically.

"What? Shippou is missing?" Kaede looked up from the fire she sat next to. She had one of Kagome's pots over it on a rack. She had been stirring it until the two had interrupted. "Where did he go to?"

"I am not sure Lady Kaede. The last time I saw him was before Sango went in the well and that was yesterday." He clutched his prayer beads closer to him. 'Where could young Shippou have gone without telling anyone? He would never leave like that. Something is wrong.' He saw Sango pacing across the room and touched her shoulder, but she pushed him away in anger.

"How could you? Miroku, you've known he was gone all this time and you didn't tell anyone? How could you!" She shrieked, and to anyone who would have seen this display would have thought she was going crazy. Kilala came forth from the dark and mewed at her master.

Miroku stared in shock at Sango's behavior. She was acting out of character, and he felt nervous. She was also blaming him, though he wasn't the only one who knew. Inuyasha did too, Miroku was just the one who got stuck taking the blame for it. But he couldn't find his voice to say that.

"Calm yourself Sango." Kaede said in thought. "I might be able to help find him."

"I just can't believe it. You kept this to yourself...and to accomplish what?! What were you planning on doing? Huh? He could be in danger, or worse, Naraku could have found him by now." She crumpled, but kept pacing.

"Are ye sure he didn't follow ye into the well?" Kaede asked. She sat cross-legged on the cushioned mat stirring dinner.

Sango stopped pacing. "He could have, but-"

"He probably did. Now that I think about it, he disappeared right before Sango went in the well. He couldn't have gotten in with Inuyasha and I because we stayed close to the well for some time afterward." Miroku had stepped in the light of the fire. "It is the only possible way for him to get in; using someone else. But wouldn't he have come out? He would have flew at Kagome for protection against Inuyasha's wrath. But he didn't." He sighed and sat down.

Sango felt tears gather in her eyes and she turned away from Miroku's gaze in anger. She sat down and Kilala gathered in her lap. 'What are we going to do? We have to find Shippou....oh please let him be alright. This was all Miroku's fault. If he told us sooner, the five of us could have found him. I hope Naraku has nothing to do with this disappearance.'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

beth1685: Thanks for the support! You'll find out soon enough 'bout Shippou, within the next couple chapters, I think. Thanks for reviewing!

Jaini: Actually, I'm not sure yet...Sesshoumaru will be in the story, but I have yet to decide about pairing them together...hmmm. Thanks for the review and keep reading!

ammiers: Don't worry, nothing can keep me from writing...well, unless I die first...then..Never mind that! Miroku and Inuyasha are great, aren't they? Gotta love em...Thanks for reviewing and stay tuned!

Did I leave you guys on a cliffy or what? Man, this chapter was brutal for me to get down...and it's sooooo long too. Hope you're satisfied with this new installment and I'll be sure to have chapter four up soon enough.  
  
**Chapter 4: Private Thoughts, Public Flirting**

**Sango had decided to apologize to Miroku for treating him so shabbily, but when she caught sight of him he was flirting with another woman.  
**  
Uh oh....trouble just keeps finding Miroku, doesn't it? Well, Miroku isn't the only one with the problems. What about Shippou? What really happened to the cute kit? Could Naraku be the answer? Or something more far-fetched? Will Sango lose some of her craziness?--hahaha

Stay tuned and you'll get these much-needed answers. Let me know if the chapters are too long or too short, okay? I don't have a writing schedule or anything, cause I can't promise when something will be out because I would make you mad. So, please read and review!


	4. Private Thoughts, Public Flirting

**Disclaimer**: The day I'll own Inuyasha is the day I invent a machine that can make dolls into living creatures...(sniff)  
  
I'm back...wondering how long this chapter will be. If you couldn't guess, there will be a new character added in this chapter. One that I will own, though it doesn't make up for the loss of Inuyasha and crew...sigh...I hope I'm keeping you interested, this chapter should have more flavor to it.

Inuyasha: I don't like the sound of you adding someone new. That always means trouble, something we don't need to deal with right now. (pouts angrily at author)

Sanci: I know, but it's gotta spice it up, and that's what the story needs Inuyasha.

(Kagome jumps out of the book in search for Inuyasha)

Kagome: Who is she? What are you doing here Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: She's the author, ask her...(points at Sanci)

(Kagome gives author a death glare)

Sanci: Yes I'm the author. I write everything you say and do in my book. I summoned you both here, but that's not part of the story. (Kagome jumps back in book in a huff) So if you wanna find Shippou, you better get in there. Trouble is a brewing.

Inuyasha: What? Where is Shippou? Tell me, what's going to happen?

(author watches him dissolve into book)

Sanci: You'll see.

**Finding What Was Lost**  
By: Sanci J

**Chapter 4: Private Thoughts, Public Flirting**  
  
**Last Chapter...  
**

Sango felt tears gather in her eyes and she turned away from Miroku's gaze in anger. She sat down and Kilala gathered in her lap. 'What are we going to do? We have to find Shippou....oh please let him be alright. This was all Miroku's fault. If he told us sooner, the five of us could have found him. I hope Naraku has nothing to do with this disappearance.'  
  
**End of last Chapter**

Inuyasha woke up to the feeling of a tingly left arm. He automatically tried to shake it, but it didn't move and he remembered that Kagome was laying on it. He opened his eyes to darkness. The television was surprisingly off and he wondered if Kagome's mom had come home yet. 'I wonder how late it is...Kagome never told me how to read her clock-or was it a colic?'

He looked at Kagome's face, which had some light that shone through the window from the porch light reflecting on her. She slept peacefully and he forgot about his tingly arm as he stared at her calm body and wondered if everything was this peaceful in the other era.

He sighed and hoped Miroku and Sango had found Shippou already. He didn't want anything to happen to the kitsune, not just for Kagome or the others sake. He cared for the kid more than even he thought he did. After all, Shippou needed constant protection and he was scared of lots of things, especially being alone in the dark. Shippou had always stuck to Kagome like glue in times of the slightest danger; even when there wasn't any danger. He caught himself in his worrisome thoughts and almost laughed. 'Why am I even thinking about this? Shippou's fine. He's probably with Sango and Miroku right now in Kaede's hut sleeping. There's nothing to worry about...and when did I even start to care anyway?'

He sighed and stopped breathing when Kagome stirred. Her eyes peeked open and she yawned. His body tightened and he froze, hoping she would fall back to sleep. Her waking up would involve an embarrassing situation, probably including a dozen 'sits' and he didn't want that. All he had to do was get his arm from her weight that had fallen asleep, out from behind her back that way he could maintain a safe distance away from her. Slowly he pulled, glancing at her face every couple seconds to see if she noticed, and she never moved. He almost jumped to the ceiling when she said something in her sleep he couldn't understand. 'This is impossible....I'm even sweating!' he thought in shock.

He tried to yank his arm minutes later after getting impatient, but she leaned in closer and nuzzled her head in his neck. He stayed still and gulped. 'I can't believe this! What will her mother think of me?' A sweet smell encased his nose all at once. It smelled of cherry blossoms and coconut. He was surprised when he found himself sniffing her hair. 'I didn't know someone's hair could smell so good...no wonder Shippou always hugs her.' He felt his right arm fall on her left side as his eyes drifted closed.

About five minutes later, Kagome woke up feeling cold and she snuggled closer to the warmth beneath her head. Her pillow moved and her eyes flew open. 'Oh my...' she thought when she remembered the movie. 'I fell asleep...on Inuyasha!' But he hadn't disapproved, seeing as he was sleeping as peacefully as he was the first time she saw him. So she smiled happily and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the dark windows of her house. It was completely dark inside and she wondered if Inuyasha had stuck around.

As she carefully backed her car into the driveway, she glanced at Souta, snoring peacefully in the backseat. His beautiful face reminded her so much of his father. A small tear wandered down her cheek, and she wiped the lonesome tear away in surprise. She hadn't cried for the loss of her husband in a long while and it scared her.

Reminding herself she wasn't in dreamland, she stopped the car and shook her sadness away. Taking a couple deep breaths, she calmed down and then turned back to Souta. "Souta." She whispered gently. "Souta, dear, were home." She shook him and he whined.

His heavy-lidded eyes opened. "Mom!" He yawned and lazily waited for his mother to unbuckle his seat belt. Then he went into her arms. "I'm tired mom." He murmured, laying his head on her shoulder.

Hugging him to her, she picked him up and made her way to the door. 'I can come back for the bag.'

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door. There were no sounds coming from inside, and she hoped Kagome hadn't left without saying goodbye again.

She set Souta down and told him to go to bed.

"'Night mom." He hugged her and then disappeared up the stairs.

"Good night, my son." She whispered to herself. Remembering it was pitch dark inside, she felt for the light and turned it on. She yawned, and when she glanced at the living room, saw Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping on the couch together. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, and then she smiled. She hated to bother them, but she knew the couch wasn't very comfortable, and she shook Kagome's limp arm. The one that wasn't wrapped around Inuyasha. "Kagome, dear. You can head up to bed now." Kagome stirred.

"What? Oh...um...what time is it?" She sat up in the dark and blushed. 'I can't believe mom caught us in this...this...thing! I don't even know what to call it...oh; I hope Inuyasha has no idea what he did. He would freak out! But wait! Why would he freak out? I'm already freaking out enough for the both of us! Oh this is bad...real bad. Worse than the choking incident...'

"It's past eleven o'clock. You should get to bed now."

"Ok. I'll get him up mom, and thank you for the gauze and stuff. Don't worry; I can get it in the morning before we leave. And I'll say goodbye, okay? So I don't want you to worry about me."

Her mother gaped at her. "How did you know-?"

"Oh, mom...I just know, what with all the danger I'm in all the time there, I'm surprised that you even let me go." She hugged her mom.

Her mother laughed dryly. "I don't think I could hold you back." They smiled and Mrs. Higurashi stepped away from her daughter, as hard as it was for her. "I'll be off to bed then." She began her way towards her bedroom when all of a sudden she stopped and turned back to Kagome. "Don't let him get away, Kagome."

Kagome felt her mouth drop open. "What?! Mom, I can't _believe_ you just said that!" She looked to see if Inuyasha was still sleeping, and sighed with relief when she found he was.

"Oh, dear, you know its true in your heart. Just tell him." And she walked away.

Kagome sighed and shook Inuyasha. "Wake up, Inuyasha!" she whispered near his ear. She jumped back when his eyes popped right open.

"What?" he jumped too and accidentally hit Kagome.

"Watch where your going Inuyasha! You could have _killed_ me!" she said harshly and rubbed her bruised arm.

"Sorry, Kagome. I'm just tired." He sighed and then blushed, because Kagome was staring at him with creepy eyes. 'Oh, no...she's suspicious of me...that must mean she knows we were-like-sleeping together! Great, now she thinks I'm a pervert too?'

"Lets just go upstairs. I'm tired, and it's too late to fight." Kagome grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs.

'What is she doing? She's holding my hand...what does that mean? This seems too weird.' He thought, surprised. He looked at his hand in hers and couldn't help but blush, so he lowered his head and pulled his hand away.

Kagome felt disappointed. 'Does he really not like me as much as I like him? I saw him blushing a minute ago, but maybe I'm just trying to make something out of nothing. He must still love Kikyou...he will never love me...but he did apologize without me asking him to, which means, well, I don't know what that meant...hopefully its good. Oh...he is _so_ confusing!'

As they reached her room, she didn't feel tired anymore. 'I'll just take a soothing shower. Maybe that would help get me to sleep.' She grabbed her clothes from her drawer. "I'm going to take a shower...I'll be back in a little while. So lay down and get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Inuyasha sat on the bed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, wench." Inuyasha grinned when he heard the bathroom door slam shut.

* * *

'What a...womanizer!' Sango thought angrily as she watched Miroku flirting with some girls that were half his age. "He is such a stupid pervert...someone has to teach him a lesson he'll never forget." She grumbled under her breath. Her anger from the night before had surfaced yet again, making her easily irritated. 'What am I doing? Focus on finding Shippou.' she instructed herself.

Miroku chose that moment to look at Sango and saw she was talking to the priest about Shippou. 'I'd better get over there and apologize, otherwise she'll never let me near her again. So I've got to be the one to find Shippou, then she'll be kissing my feet! Ah, what a luxury that would be...' He turned to the lovely young ladies who smiled coyly at him. "I'm sorry ladies, but I must be going."

"No Lord Miroku...don't leave yet." One of the girls hugged his arm.

He sighed in content, then became serious. He patted the young girl on the arm. "I understand how hard it will be for you to part with me, but it's all a part of a monk's duty. I will be sure to visit you all next time I come across this village."

She let go slowly. "You promise?"

He nodded and glanced at Sango again, but she wasn't looking his way. He frowned. 'I had hoped that speaking to these ladies would make her jealous...but it didn't work.' He sighed.

"Good bye Miroku!" The girls giggled when he smiled back and waved. He redirected his gaze to Sango and caught her glaring at him. 'Maybe she was jealous after all...' He grinned cunningly.

Sango just growled at him and turned away, saying a quiet good bye to the priest. 'Well...what do we...no I. What do I do next? The priest hasn't seen Shippou and neither has anyone else I've asked. If this keeps up, I'll have to go searching on my own.'

Miroku started towards Sango, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yes?" He asked and turned towards the person. What he saw made him almost...almost drop his staff. He was taken aback by the beauty that stood in front of him. This woman had long silky golden colored hair with dark violet sparkled eyes with a tinge of black in them. She wore mostly black clothing. A short black skirt that was shockingly lower than Kagome's and a dark violet shirt. Over that was a black kimono that helped cover her long legs he couldn't help but get an eyeful of. 'This woman is beautiful...'

He felt like fainting when she smiled at him. "You must be Miroku, the cute monk I've heard so much about." She removed her hand slowly, and he stared at it, mesmerized.

He blinked. 'She knows who I am? I must be more popular than I thought. But who is this beautiful temptress? I have to know her name...Did she just call me cute?' "Yes, I am Miroku. But I don't recall meeting you before, otherwise I definitely would have remembered such a beautiful face."

Sango was gritting her teeth. She had decided to apologize to Miroku for treating him so shabbily, but when she caught sight of him he was flirting with another woman. _Another woman!_ 'I can't believe him! It looks like he's really falling for this one too...' Her eyes widened at the woman. 'She's so beautiful, no wonder he's so taken...oh what am I doing? He should have more self control than this!' In a huff, she made herself grin and walked to Miroku's side. There, she smiled as sweetly as possible in her state and threw her hair behind her shoulder.

At seeing Sango, Miroku blinked in surprise and so did the blonde beauty before him. "Sango...what-"he began, tongue-tied.

Sango leaned on her sturdy boomerang. "Miroku, I'm ready to head back to Kaede's now."

"Already? But Lady Sango, can we just spare a few moments for this lovely lady?" The woman's smile sparkled at him. "Also, she claims she's heard of me, and of course I'm curious." He didn't look at Sango. He just stared and smiled at the mysterious beauty, which drove Sango crazy.

Sango fumed. "I'm serious Miroku. We need to get back _now_."

"If you're worried about leaving him behind, I could walk back with him, Miss Sango." The soft voiced woman spoke up, smiling wider.

All of a sudden Sango's eyes widened and she gasped softly. 'Oh my...what do I do? This woman's eyes just glowed red at me, I'm sure of it! She must be a demon!' She looked back at Miroku...who...um...definitely wasn't staring at her eyes. Sango smacked him on the head. "You pervert!"

He began to fall but the woman caught him first.

"What are you doing? Let him fall, he deserves it!"

"Why did you hit him?" The woman asked softly staring into Sango's eyes.

Sango glared at her. "Because he was being perverted, that's why! Didn't you notice?" she asked, exasperated.

"Of course...but it doesn't bother me. It happens all the time to me, you silly girl." She said slyly and helped Miroku stand. "Are you alright houshi-san?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But before I go, what is your name miss, if it is no trouble?" He asked as he wiped some of the dirt off his kimono. He then took her hand in his.

The woman's dark eyes sparkled yet again, and Sango had a sudden urge to slash the woman with her boomerang. "I am Kimisa, houshi-san."

Miroku blushed. _**Blushed!**_ Sango's jaw went slack. 'He is blushing...he never blushes!'

"If I may ask, how is it you heard my name?" Sango could tell he turned on the charm.

"Come on Miroku! We don't have all day! We need to keep searching for Shippou." Her frown deepened at the two. 'I swear, something isn't right about her!'

Miroku hadn't heard Sango, and if he had, he was completely ignoring her. He stared into Kimisa's mesmerizing dark eyes and found he couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away. 'She is so wonderful...I...I think I...love her.'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author: So, what do ya think about this chapter? Sorry, it was shorter than the rest! But its starting to get more exciting...right? (silence)

Inuyasha: I still can't believe I blushed!

Author: Don't laugh...that always means you'll have more trouble too.

(Inuyasha glares at author)

Inuyasha: I didn't laugh...You mean Shippou?

Author: I didn't say that...

(book opens) Time for you to go until next time.

Inuyasha: Not yet...I want my answers!

Author: You'll get them soon enough.

(Inuyasha growls and is taken into the book) &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
If this took too long to get updated...I'm sorry, my rents grounded me from the computer.

Other than watching new episodes of Inuyasha on Saturdays, I've been getting hooked on other mangas and anime. I just finished watching Fushigi Yugi and Fruits Basket....they are very, very good! Definitely some of my faves! Which I rented from my library. Does anyone know if there is going to be more episodes of Fruits Basket? Let me know if you do, please! Also... I read Boys over Flowers, Tear Drop-which I think just came out with the third book, Basara, Marmalade Boy, Chobits, Mars-read all fifteen...hmmm, those are just some of them. Can't forget to give ya a small scoop from next chapter! Here we go...  
  
**Chapter 5: Kimisa's Gaze and Sango's Anger  
**

**Miroku pondered this. 'I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay.' He took her soft hands in his.  
**  
Of course, thanks for reading, and please review!!!! It means a lot to me!


	5. Kimisa's Gaze and Sango's Anger

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. But I can say I own Kimisa, and I own this story, so don't steal it!

That disclaimer went nicely...now lets get to the part you've been waiting for...the chapter! (Hoot! Hoot!)

-

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 5: Kimisa's Gaze and Sango's Anger**

**-**

**Last Chapter...  
**

Miroku hadn't heard Sango, and if he had, he was completely ignoring her. He stared into Kimisa's mesmerizing dark eyes and found he couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away. 'She is so wonderful...I...I think I...love her.'  
**End of Last Chapter. **

'He can be such a jerk!' Kagome thought as she stepped out of the shower. 'I should have sat him, after all he did deserve it...calling me wench. He meant it as an insult too.'

Kagome held her peach colored towel close to herself and took out her toothbrush. 'Why is he so annoying? Does he try to be? I wonder why I put up with him. Usually he's much nicer in his human form. Maybe it's because he's at my house over night. He was nicer than usual for a little while earlier though, so I can't really complain.' She blushed to herself, remembering when she woke up to find Inuyasha sleeping next to her. 'It was really nice. He was so warm and being there with him was so comfortable. I hated having to get up. But I was embarrassed when she caught us like that. It makes me feel like I was doing something terrible. I didn't like proving her point from earlier either.'

Kagome smiled widely and brushed her teeth. 'What am I doing, thinking about Inuyasha this way? Remember, Higurashi? He told you to your face, he chose Kikyou, and he loved her too. Give up on him already.' She mentally scolded herself. 'Never mind Inuyasha, I should be thinking of Hojo. Or...Kouga. They actually have feelings for me, and they're always nice.' She cleaned her brush and put it away.

She shivered, her skin was getting goose bumps. 'I've got to dry off quickly. It's freezing in here.' She lifted her right, slippery leg onto the toilet and used her towel to quickly dry it off. The foot slipped along the edge and fell off, making her lose her balance. She fell, her head hitting the bathtub and her legs bouncing off of the sink and toilet. It make a nasty sounding clunk. Loud enough for a certain half-demon or half- human to hear.

Her head racked with pain, as did her back. She held her forehead in her hands. "Owwww...that hurt so bad!" she whispered, not wanting Inuyasha to witness a second disaster by her. 'I am such an idiot!'

"Kagome? Are you okay? I heard a loud noise...did you fall?" Inuyasha's voice muffled through the door.

She didn't hear him, she was too busy trying to make her head stop hurting so she could get some clothes on. ( Author: Remember, Kagome is naked still!)

"Kagome! If you don't talk, I'm coming in there!" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

This time she heard. "I'm fine...fine." She whimpered right before the door crashed open and all Inuyasha could hear was Kagome's screaming.

* * *

"Fine, you idiot. Stay here then with...her!" Sango yelled angrily. "And don't you dare come back until you get rid of her!" She couldn't believe she had lost her cool. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought frustratingly as she stomped her way back to Kaede's.

Miroku blinked out of Kimisa's powerful gaze, and turned towards where Sango went off to. 'What happened to her?' he thought, confused.

He looked back at Kimisa. "Why did Lady Sango leave like that?"

Kimisa only stared into his eyes, then turned and walked away. 'This gets them every time.' She thought and smiled to herself.

"Hey! Where are you going Lady Kimisa? Answer my question!" He said running after her. He grabbed her delicate wrist and she stopped walking.

She turned her dark violet eyes on him. "I have errons, then I am going home, my houshi."

Oh, how he loved when she called him that, using that endearment. He had to...he just had to do it. Miroku pondered this. 'I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay.' He took her soft pale hands in his. "Lady Kimisa. We are meant for each other. Will you bear my child?"

Kimisa blinked in surprise. 'Is he serious?' "I will see you tomorrow, houshi." She said and walked away slowly. Actually, she sauntered away, making sure Miroku saw the sway of her hips. Oh, he did. And anybody could tell by the way he stared after her.

'She didn't hit me...and she didn't say no.' He was astonished by her reaction and laughed gaily. Usually every time he asked a woman to bear his child, he was smacked and hit, sometimes until he was unconscious. Some would just look at him in disgust and say no. But none, (that were old enough for him) had said yes-wait...no. Kimisa hadn't actually said yes. But she hadn't said no, either. She hadn't done anything. 'Wait, how can she say she'd be meeting me tomorrow if she doesn't know where I'll be?' She was already gone.

He sighed and noticed the sun was setting already. It was late, and Inuyasha and Kagome were probably back. Good. They needed more people to look for Shippou. The day was already passing, and him and Sango had had no luck.

He was solemn and in thought as he walked back to Kaede's through the forest. The wind blew, making a shrill sound. 'Something is wrong here. I sense an evil aura nearby.'

He ceased walking and waved his staff. All of a sudden the wind stopped and he paused, feeling puzzled. 'The feeling is gone.' He frowned and began walking faster towards Kaede's. 'I have to get to Sango. Ever since she ran off saying-what? What was she saying? I don't remember...I was too busy thinking about Lady Kimisa. She seemed pretty angry. Oh, man have I really done it this time...I thought she was beginning to have feelings for me too! I ruined it all...'

He remembered something and laughed. 'She was jealous! She really does care for me...trying to get Kimisa away from me! I should have noticed.' He grinned and began to sprint, making sure his sandals stayed on. 'Once I get back, I'll apologize to Lady Sango and then we can search for Shippou together.'

* * *

Sango called angrily for Kaede. "Miroku was doing it again! He obviously doesn't care any of us, let alone Shippou's safety!" Sango felt a wave of sadness and disappointment, but she hid her face in the darkness so Kaede couldn't see.

"Sango, try to stay calm." Kaede said, mixing some herbs. "I will try to find him as quickly as possible. First, ye need to wait for Miroku to return." She stirred the concoction.

Sango didn't know what was happening to herself. 'It's because Shippou has disappeared.' She glared at the opening of the hut. 'When Miroku shows up...' She clenched her fists and grabbed her boomerang. Kaede looked up.

"What are ye doing?" Kaede carefully stood. "Sango, running off to find him yerself isn't wise."

"Lady Kaede...I don't care right now. Miroku doesn't even want to help. I already had words with him and his recent sweetheart! I'm going to find Shippou. The longer we wait, the harder it will be to find him." She walked to the opening. "I'll try to be back by morning." Kaede opened her mouth to speak, but Sango held up her hand. "You cannot talk me out of it, either."

"Hurry then. It is not safe to go by yerself this late Sango. Here is some bread. I hope it will last you." She handed Sango the bread and she put it in her kimono next to Kagome's cell phone.

"It will. Thank you Lady Kaede." Sango attempted a smile.

"I worry for young Shippou also, ye know. Be careful." Kaede hoped Shippou was safe as she watched Sango leave.

Sango felt a harsh wind blow at her when she walked out and almost lost her balance. 'How did it get so windy already?' She usually didn't mind the extra breeze, but it became too chilly and it made an eerie sound, as if an evil spirit was near. She listened for any distinct sounds, but the only sounds she heard were natural ones.

The wind stopped all of a sudden and Sango shivered. It wasn't the cold shiver, but the one you get when you feel like someone's watching you. She looked to all of her sides, but there was no one.

She came to a clearing. There were two paths. One into a forest, or the other into the village. Her mind told her to go to the village, it was safer. But for some reason she was drawn to the dark forest. 'Which way would Shippou have gone? If he ran away, he would have come back by now. He's too scared to be on his own. Either he's kidnapped, or gotten lost. Please, let Shippou be okay!' Without another thought, she ventured into the dark forest.

"Shippou!" she called out.

No answer.

"Shippou!" she yelled even louder, cupping her hands over her mouth.

Still no answer.

The sun was disappearing quickly and it became difficult for her to see. She jumped when she heard a few twigs snap. Swiveling in the direction of the noise, she almost crashed into a tree. Jumping back, she gripped her boomerang. Her protection.

"Shippou, is that you?" Sango asked nervously and stepped forward slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

beth1685: Thank you sooo much! I'm glad you appreciate that chapter. Sorry, I would have put this out on the last chapter, but I didn't see it in time. So thanks a lot, and keep reading!

ammeirs: Yes...Inuyasha plus Kagome forever! ...die Kikyou! Lol...can't get carried away...Yes, this story is InuKag, my favorite pairing! Thanks for reviewing and keep reading!

This chapter is short, sorry! Hopefully they get larger in the Notebook.  
I am so mean, aren't I? I left you at a hefty cliffy, huh? Sorry, but I want to keep my readers interested. Gotta due my duty. I'll give you this...if you want me to update sooner, I want more reviews telling me so, and I will...otherwise I'll let this one last longer and I'll focus more on my other story I'm starting. Are ya getting all this? Okay then. Remember...this fic is written far off so I could put a chapter out a day...but I'm not. Enough with the meanness here...

Here's a sneak peak for the next chapter...

**Chapter 6: Separation of Friends...?**

**"I already know ye are planning on following her. Ye know I can't stop ye." Kaede sighed.  
**

_Of course, thanks for reading, and _**please review!** _It means a lot to me! (wink, wink!) _


	6. Separation of Friends?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu...It's so hard to say it. (sniff) All I own are the things my money pays for, and this story...including some characters. Kimisa...that's the only one so far.  
  
**If you read this story, then read this note from the author first!!!  
** **If you noticed the mistake I made in the last chapter, then you're on top! For chapter five, if you looked at the top right, the clicker thing tells you what the name of the chapter is. Well, it's wrong. The name of the last chapter was actually Kimisa's Gaze and Sango's Anger, instead of Separation of Friends...? So don't be confused when you see to different names for this chapter and the last one. Hope you aren't too confused...ugh, just go on!  
**  
Hello, I hope your in the mood, cause this is a long chapter. I counted seventeen and a half pages on Microsoft word. (Yeaness!!) This chapter was fun to write though it was long. Especially all the cute parts that make you wanna go awwww.... So! Slip those bifocals or whatever you use on, and read!

&&What do you all think about the new character, Kimisa? Tell me your thoughts when you review and also give me your opinions on this chapter. Did it meet with your approval? Thanks!&&  
  
**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 6: Separation of Friends...?  
**  
**Last Chapter...  
**

The sun was disappearing quickly and it became difficult for her to see. She jumped when she heard a few twigs snap. Swiveling in the direction of the noise, she almost crashed into a tree. Jumping back, she gripped her boomerang. Her protection.

"Shippou, is that you?" Sango asked nervously and stepped forward slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

**End of Last Chapter.  
**  
"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome screamed, all the while covering her naked body up with her peach towel. She kept her eyes on Inuyasha through all of his sits to make sure he didn't peek at her. "That's what you get for crashing through my bathroom door! You sicko!" She stood up slowly, closing her eyes to block out the dizziness that washed over her.  
  
As he stood back up, Kagome pushed him away and grabbed the door handle to close it before he saw her any more. She struggled because she was concentrating on holding the towel to her body at the same time. She turned the knob to the left so the door would close properly, but it only hit the side and bounced back off.  
  
"Just so you know, I didn't see anything worth looking at. So don't get all excited." Inuyasha said glaring at her from her bed. He smirked when he saw her struggling to shut the door in his face and it wouldn't. 'It's broke...'  
  
Her mouth gaped when she saw the broken hinges. "Inuyasha...you broke the door!"  
  
He snorted. "Took you long enough."  
  
She glared at him so much that he could feel the icy wavelengths coming from her sharp eyes. She was really angry, that much he knew. She was almost shaking there with her grip on her peach towel and her left hand on the doorknob still. "Oh...you are dead when I get out of here Inuyasha. Mark my words...you...are...dead!" She slammed the door shut as far as it could go and he could smell her anger and a tinge of embarrassment.  
  
There was a lengthy silence after that episode and he felt his face go red. 'I just walked in on Kagome while she was naked! I can't believe it...I didn't even think before rushing in to her rescue. I'm a damn idiot!' He mentally slapped himself.  
  
"You are just like Miroku!" Kagome said loudly through the door. "You...pervert!" She came out with the peach towel wrapped around her and a second one on her head.  
  
He looked at her funny, forgetting about the comment she made about Miroku. "Why is that on your head?"  
  
She stopped and stared at him curiously for a minute before answering. "It's a towel. It will soak the water out of my hair."  
  
He grunted in response and got off the bed. Sitting on the floor against the wall, he turned his head away from Kagome because his face was turning pink. He was embarrassed to be seen looking at her when she barely had any clothes on, even though he had seen her before...but those times were by accident. 'This one was as much of an accident as the others were!' he fought back. 'She didn't think so though. The way she was yelling at me...'  
  
Sighing, she took her clothes out of her dresser and disappeared back in the bathroom. When she came back out, she was wearing dark green pajama shorts and a matching t-shirt. She saw him still in the same position as he was when she left him. Could he be angry with her? She stared at him, but he didn't look back at her. 'Did I scare him when I yelled at him like that?'  
  
"Stop staring at me." Inuyasha's voice said angrily.  
  
"Well, so-o-rry, mister crabby pants! I didn't mean to scare you that bad!" Kagome waited for his reaction and anticipated the worst. She grinned evilly.  
  
His eyes narrowed and the next thing she knew, he was standing over her with a death grip on her right arm. She winced in pain and looked at the spot his fingers were. Her skin was already red and it would surely become a nasty bruise.  
  
"I am not scared of you or anyone! Stop saying things you don't even know, and keep your mouth shut!" He hissed, his face directly in front of hers and his eyes were black.  
  
Her head leaned back in fear and shock. "Let go of me!" She threw his hand off her bruised arm and rubbed it. "What's wrong with you?" she exclaimed. 'He's going crazy! That's got to be it! His eyes were black a moment ago...what does that mean? I have to do something...but what? I'm going to have a nasty bruise now for a while, so I'll make him feel bad. He also broke my bathroom door, and that won't be cheap to replace.' Kagome was hit with a struck of brilliance. 'The Secret Weapon everyone falls for. Tears. Fake tears.'  
  
Inuyasha saw tears come to her eyes and he blinked. 'What- what did I do?' He saw the large bruise on her arm that she was holding. He gasped. 'I did that?' He felt horrible. 'I hurt her and I didn't even know it. I'm disgusting!' "Kagome...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-to hurt you. I was just angry...I didn't know what I was doing." Inuyasha began and stepped away from her. "I'm doing exactly what I said I would protect you from..."  
  
Kagome inwardly laughed, but after hearing his sad explanation, she sobered. All she had wanted was to make him feel bad. He even apologized, for goodness sake! She felt her heart crack with guilt. 'I didn't really think he'd fall for a dumb trick like that...' She felt so bad that the tears fell harder. "I'm sorry." She stepped forward to him, but he went farther back and almost fell back on her bed. "Inuyasha, don't start that...you barely even hurt me. Don't beat yourself up...please don't." Kagome reached out her hand to him.  
  
He stared at it as if it were a disease. "No Kagome. I promised. And I broke it." He stood there like a statue.  
  
"Inuyasha, listen to me. You didn't hurt me...just my feelings. That's all. Well...and the door. But other than that, nothing." Her eyes welled up again. Inuyasha had done this before...but he hadn't reacted this way. She was scared...really scared. But if she acted like it, Inuyasha would freak out saying he did hurt her and that she was lying.  
  
She walked to him in an effort to show him she was fine. All she had was a bruise, and that would heal. He moved back and fell on her bed, and in the motions, he grabbed her hand and she went flying on top of him. "Ah!" She shrieked as she hit his solid chest.  
  
Inuyasha's arms came around her and he gasped at the impact. When he hit the bed, she smacked into him, which caused them to bounce up and down again. "Oh..hell."  
  
Kagome held onto Inuyasha by gripping his shoulders and her legs went around his legs. When they stopped bouncing, Kagome rested her head on his chest and sighed. "That was an adventure." She murmured and closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feel of him.  
  
Inuyasha was quiet. He was too busy trying to get enough air into his lungs to notice Kagome's body and how intimately it was positioned on him. Once he did, his face went beet red. 'Is she going to _sleep_ on me?' he thought incredulously. He growled and shoved her off, immediately missing her warmth and fragrance. "What are you trying to do?" he said, sitting up and getting off the bed.  
  
Kagome felt her anger rise again at his mean tone. "You can be so mean, Inuyasha. Why do you think I get upset? Maybe you would like me more if I were like Kikyou." She stared down, sitting on her bed in sadness. She shouldn't have said that. The part about Kikyou. What if he went ballistic again? Maybe he should go back in the well.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked that she mentioned Kikyou. He stared down at Kagome. 'Does she think I'll like her more if she's like Kikyou?' "Why would you want to be more like Kikyou than you already are? I like you fine the way you are Kagome. Being like Kikyou won't change anything." His eyes were cold and he shook her shoulders. She avoided his gaze. "Kagome, look at me."  
  
She wouldn't look at him, because he would see how scared she was. She shook her head.  
  
"Kagome! Look at me, now! Kagome!" She refused to look him in the eyes. Didn't she believe him? He pushed her down on the bed and laid next to her, holding her down.  
  
She struggled. "Get off me!"  
  
"You chose to do it the hard way." Inuyasha said gruffly. He put his left leg on hers and with his right hand held her face. He turned it so they looked directly into each other's eyes.  
  
Kagome took shallow breaths. She was shocked Inuyasha was almost on top of her. She stared at him, and noticed he had just pounced on her...like a dog. She was so close she could almost...no! She wouldn't think that-she was just starting to get over him. She squeezed her eyes shut before the tears could come. Then she'd be explaining nonsense...  
  
'Why did she say that? Kagome wants to be like Kikyou? No...I won't let that happen.' He was careful not to squish her arms again. "Don't ever try to be like Kikyou, ever. You got that?" He got up and glared at her, but she just stared at the wall in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders again. "Kagome!" he said desperately.  
  
She shoved him away. "Fine then! Get out!" She pointed to the window.  
  
Inuyasha stepped back in the dark. 'What did I do now?'  
  
"I said out! In the tree, now!" Kagome ordered. Usually she would never do something this cruel, but Inuyasha could take it, and if she didn't have at least fifteen feet in between them, she would either pop a blood vessel or wake everyone up with her yelling.  
  
"I was going out there anyway!" He retorted partly in surprise and hurt as he opened the window and Kagome shivered when the cool air hit her.  
  
He didn't look back at Kagome, but closed the window softly behind him.  
  
Now Kagome felt alone and real tears gathered and she couldn't stop them, so she cried softly in her pillow so he wouldn't hear her. Crawling under the covers, she forced herself to fall asleep, telling herself she would apologize in the morning.

* * *

Miroku felt the presence of a demon when the wind picked up. But he couldn't tell where it came from. He stopped running and slowed to a walk. The trees swayed, ironically pointing towards the forest, and he ignored it. He frowned and hurried to Kaede's hut to talk to Sango. "Lady Kaede!" Miroku called as he walked into the small abode. "Lady Kaede, are you here?"

"Aye, Miroku. I am here." Kaede was sitting next to a burning pot Kagome had given her, stirring the brew.

Miroku saw the contents and asked, "Is this to help locate Shippou?"

Kaede looked up at him and stood. "Aye. This would be much easier if Inuyasha and Kagome were back. Do ye know how long they are staying in her time?"

"They were just staying for the night. They should be back anytime now, I suppose." Miroku sat down cross-legged when Kaede did. "But hopefully sooner. You do know that Lady Sango has a shard of the jewel? One of us could use it to go back and get them." He set his staff against the wall and glanced around. "Where is Lady Sango?"

"She left earlier to find Shippou." She stared at Miroku. "She is angry with ye and if she sees ye anytime soon, ye will suffer." Kaede walked stiffly to the door opening and looked outside. The sky was getting much darker. Black clouds rolled inward, darkening everything. "A severe storm is coming." She said.

Miroku frowned and couldn't believe Sango just ran out like that in the dark. Couldn't she tell a storm was coming? He didn't approve of Sango wandering by herself in a storm. "Why did you let her go then? She would have listened to your advice." Miroku watched for Kaede's facial expression.

She looked at him sadly. "Miroku. Ye know I am but an old woman. I couldn't stop her. She is too stubborn to listen." She returned her gaze to the current weather. "Especially when she is upset."

"I don't remember making her upset." He said then wavered, remembering how angry Sango was getting because he was paying too much attention to Kimisa. 'Could she really have been jealous about that?' He shook his head. 'No, she wanted to find Shippou. That's all that's important now.' "It doesn't matter now Lady Kaede. Their safety does."

"Aye Miroku. That it does." She sighed. "Ye might as well go."  
Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"I already know ye are planning on following her. Ye know I can't stop ye." Kaede sighed.

He didn't reply because she was right and he stepped up to the opening on Kaede's left to study the upcoming weather too. In the distance was a pounding thunder. Then rain began to fall slowly and then sped up quickly, sounding like hail.

Miroku felt his chest tighten. 'Please let them both be sheltered.' "I need to find them. My best bet is to find Lady Sango first, so we can both search for Shippou together. This weather will be a set back so it's best for me to leave now." He retrieved his staff and made sure he had enough spirit wards.

"Miroku, maybe it would be best for you to wait till morning to go. That is when Sango said she would be back." Kaede said helpfully. She was already worried about Shippou and Sango. She didn't need anyone else to worry about.

"No...I can catch up to her easier if I go now."

"Hurry back then." Kaede had half a loaf of bread in her hands. It was wrapped in some colored stuff Kagome gave Kaede along with the pot. She put it in his hands.

He looked at her surprised. "You knew?" he half yelled over the noisy rain outside.

"I figured, and was right. Just be careful. I've been sensing the presence of demons nearby all day." She said loudly back and returned to her seat.

He pulled his kimono closer to his body as he left the warm hut. The pounding rain hit him and left stinging welts in their place as he walked. He had to plant his feet against the ground in order to stay put when the wind raged. He couldn't see a thing other than darkness and the occasional lightning. 'I can't do it. I could never make it in this weather. I will have to spend the night in the hut until the storm dies down.'

He turned back to the hut angrily when he heard a voice.

He stopped.

A voice was singing.

He turned back around and squinted his eyes to try to see anything. The voice stopped. 'Could that be Lady Sango? No, I must be imagining things. I could never hear anything in this type of a storm.' He sighed and slowly returned to the hut, seeking the warmth and shelter. 'I sure hope there alright out there.'

* * *

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

"I thought I told you to lure him into the forest and torture him." A voice boomed from the air into a small cave.

"I-I-I'm...sorry master. I was going to, but there was an interference so I couldn't. Master. I promise I will succeed if you just give me one more chance." The young person cowered and bowed before its master. The only attribute that was showing was the master's evil eyes.

"You messed up my plans! Only because I'm feeling generous to spare your life, I will give you another chance. Go find him now and lure him to you." The voice said impatiently.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned, caught in a nightmare.

"Where is he? Where? Where?" She mumbled in her sleep. "Why can't I find you? Where are you?"

Her cries became louder until she stopped talking and began to cry.

* * *

Inuyasha was jerked awake at the sound of Kagome's cries. It was hard for him to smell her because while he was sleeping it had started to rain out. He heard her scream and he jumped to the window. Ignoring the rain that was falling on him, he opened it quickly. After shutting the window behind him, he shook the water off himself before going any closer to Kagome. He smelled Kagome's tears and saw her scrunched in a tight ball.

His heart hopped in his throat and he sat next to her body. "Kagome." Inuyasha began. She didn't respond and he noticed her eyes were closed. 'She's sleeping.' He sighed. 'She's having a nightmare.'

"Kagome, wake up." He said, shaking her arm.

Her eyes popped wide open and she stared at him as if he were death coming to get her. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She blinked and slowed her heavy breathing some. "Inu...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha saw perspiration on her forehead and noticed a piece of her hair was stuck to her cheek. His hand itched to push it behind her ear, but he held himself back. "Are you alright Kagome? You were making loud noises in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?"

Kagome sniffled and a tear fell down her cheek.

Inuyasha's stomach clenched. 'Oh no...' He touched her right arm tentatively. "Kagome, why are you crying? You know I hate tears." He said gruffly.

Kagome slowly sat up keeping her covers at her waist. "Yes, I had a nightmare." She croaked out softly.

He wished he could make her feel better. But he knew he couldn't. He was a measly half-demon and to top it off he wasn't a good listener. "Well, what was it about?"

Kagome thought in silence for a couple minutes. "That's the thing. I don't remember what it was. I mean, I remembered right when I woke up, but I gradually forgot. All I know is that it was really scary and sad."

Inuyasha seemed dumb-founded. "Oh."

Kagome stared at him. 'He's trying. He's being nice to me as an apology for earlier.' She half-smiled warmly. She wanted him to smile, or make fun of her now. Something. He was just so quiet. She couldn't see his face because it was not close enough to her nightlight. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

His face returned to hers, and she could now see it in the light. Sadness was written all over his face, as was guilt. Kagome thought that at any moment his ears would pop back out and they would be bent down. They didn't. "What? Kagome, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everything that happened was my fault, not yours. I'm the one who crashed through the door while you were-um-changing." A pink blush rose on his cheeks and he avoided eye contact. "I'm the one who broke your door, and I'm the beast that hurt you. You don't deserve it. None of it. And-I'm sorry." He said shakily.

Kagome felt happy tears coming on and she bit her lip. 'He apologized. I'm so happy he cares that much. Oh...why does he have to love someone else...'

"You don't have to say anything." He said flatly. Then he met her eyes and was alarmed to see more tears in them. He gulped. "Is your arm okay?"

She nodded. "It's just a bruise. It'll go away soon. Don't worry about it. It doesn't even hurt."

"Who said I was worried about it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was shocked to see that his mood had changed so quickly. "Um-no one."

He relaxed and she laughed. Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazed. "What's so funny?" he growled.

"Earlier when I told you to get out, you looked like the sad puppy who had lost his way." She giggled and he glared at her.

For a second he thought about dumping her on the floor. No, that was too mean. She was too fragile to be throwing around. Maybe when she gets better. He smirked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow when she saw his smirk. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, wench." He said, then immediately regretted it.

She tightened. "Don't call me that." She said calmly.

He couldn't tell if she was serious or not because her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs. He had to provoke her. He didn't want to make her upset, but he loved getting a rise out of her.

"What...wench?" he asked innocently and smirked again.

Growling, she lunged at him and he fell backwards in shock. He landed still on the bed, with his head hanging off the end of it. His eyes were huge when they settled on Kagome's sparkling ones. "See what happens when you call me names?" she retorted and smiled sweetly. She was directly on top of him, but her top half had risen up. She was looking down at his shocked expression with glee.

Then he grinned mischievously and flipped her over in a second. "You need to get some sleep, wench. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, remember?" he asked smartly throwing her own words back at her.

She sobered and they sat back up to an uncomfortable silence. "So...um-uh..."

"I'll just head back outside." Inuyasha started to stand when Kagome grabbed his red haori.

"No, don't go back out there." She struggled to find her words when he stared back at her. "It's raining still and its too cold for even you to stay out there. Stay in here." She said simply. Yes, she was worried about him having to sleep out in a storm. But really she only wanted him in her room for selfish reasons. She wanted him to be close to her. She just felt safer that way.

"It's alright Kagome. I can stand the rain and the cold." Inuyasha said, reassuring her, but she wouldn't release his haori.

"I don't care if you're equipped to handle it. I want you to stay in here. It was wrong of me to even send you out there. I feel terrible." She said softly gazing at him.

He looked at her curiously. "If you say so."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

He went and sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Actually, he was glad Kagome didn't want him to go back outside. He didn't want to sleep in the rain (though he would never tell her that) and he didn't want to be too far away from her in case she might have another nightmare. He looked at her to see she was still sitting up with her eyes awake staring across the room. Why wasn't she going back to sleep? "Kagome, why are you still sitting up? Go back to sleep."

She looked at him fearfully. "I'm too scared to go to sleep. I might have another nightmare." Sighing, he got up and sat on her bed. He leaned back against her headboard and brought her back against him.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his lean chest. 'What's he doing?' She spoke her thoughts to him.

"Well, your too afraid to sleep alone, so I figured if you were with me, you might go to sleep and not keep me awake for the rest of the night bugging me." He replied.

As much as Kagome was enjoying being this close to Inuyasha, she lifted her head. "Well, I kind of-um, can't sleep sitting up..." I

nuyasha raised an eyebrow and then pulled Kagome down laying flat on the bed carefully so he wouldn't hit her bruised arm. "Is that better?" He asked. Now they were both laying on her pillows with his left arm around her head.

"Yes." Her head snuggled unconsciously into the side of his chest.

He gulped when he felt her snuggling. 'What the hell did I get myself into? This is wrong...all wrong!' He thought and pushed any mushy feelings he had away. Her left arm inched across his waist. His stomach tightened. 'Oh no...' he thought. 'She's getting way to comfortable here. She-she's hugging me! What the-and I like it...' He told himself to stay as far away from her as he could, but right now all he wanted to do was hug her to him and breath in that new whiff that was coming from her hair. It was an intoxicating smell that drew him like a dog to a bone.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Inuyasha stared at the ceiling stunned. Why would she tell him thank you? What did he do? He couldn't remember doing anything special... "For what?" he yawned.

Kagome never answered. She was already soundly sleeping.

He sighed in obvious frustration, but he let her sleep. A couple minutes later Kagome said something he couldn't understand and pulled him closer, burying her face in his warm neck. A shiver went up his spine and he blushed. This made it harder for him to resist the hair. It was only about six inches away. Knowing he would regret it in the morning, he put his right arm around her waist pulling her closer so he could bury his face into her sweet smelling hair. It smelled like oranges and cream. Not as good as ramen, but it was still tempting. He sighed, deciding he would tell Kagome she kept hugging him in the night if they woke up in the same position. But that wasn't until the sun came up, which was hours away still. He still had time to smell her hair as much as he wanted...and pretend.

* * *

"I miss...you Kagome." Shippou whimpered, figuring out he was lost. He couldn't find his way back to Kaede's. 'I'm cold and...wet. I want Kagome!' He sniffed and heard a noise in the brush coming from underneath the tree he was perched on. "I shouldn't have run away...they forgot about me. Or they're all mad at me. Now-now somebody's gonna find me and kill me!" He began to cry because he was scared. It was dark out and storming, so he couldn't see where the noise was coming from. He also couldn't smell very well.

He shook his head to throw the cold water off of him and shivered. 'Where am I? Kagome, where are you?' Shippou let the tears fall down his cheeks. Would he ever see his friends again? He sure hoped so. Shippou had just huddled into a ball when he heard footsteps behind him. He still couldn't smell who it was, but he guessed it was Kagome. 'Kagome! She's come to get me!' he thought happily, his eyes shining.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

See, didn't I tell you it was a long one? I've decided not to put up any more sneak peaks for future chapters. **_If you liked them...sorry! I hope you liked this chapter, if you did or didn't, just review!!! _**


	7. Kidnapped: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own You Know What. -But please don't take anything in my story without my permission first.  
  
Hola readers...I'm disappointed with how this story is going...seriously. It doesn't seem like enough people are interested in it. I'm thinking about dropping it. **So I want at least five reviews before I put out the next chapter! **Thanks!  
  
**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped  
  
**

**Last Chapter...**

Shippou had just huddled into a ball when he heard footsteps behind him. He still couldn't smell who it was, but he guessed it was Kagome. 'Kagome! She's come to get me!' he thought happily, his eyes shining.

**End of Last Chapter.  
  
**

As Miroku slept, he was plagued with strange dreams of a woman singing. It was the same voice he had thought he had heard earlier. He woke up in a sweat for the third time already in confusion. 'I am being haunted by this woman...but why? I have the sudden urge to get up and walk into the forest. I don't remember the words that were being sung. Could it be Sango calling out to me for help? No, no...Lady Sango would never do that. Whatever battle she is encountering, she would fight it alone. That's how she is.'  
  
Sighing, he got out of his covers and walked to the window. It was still raining. The weather seemed worse before. He could bet they would have lots to clean up after it ended and after every member in their group was safe.  
  
He took a cloth out of the bowl of water he had next to him and washed his sweaty face. He was upset to see that he would be delayed still by the weather.  
  
His feet became chilled on the cold hard ground and he grabbed his dark kimono and put it over his bare chest. 'What if Lady Sango is in trouble, though? Or Shippou? What if they need help?' he frowned angrily, and grabbed his staff. 'I should have gone! I should have tried! They could be dying now, and I can't help them.' His body tightened as he grabbed the loaf of bread. He put it in his now dry kimono and walked softly out of the room to the door, so he wouldn't wake Kaede up. He slipped his sandals on gently making sure he was quiet. Just as he reached the door, Kaede walked into the room.

"Ye will need this to shield ye from the harsh rain."

Miroku pivoted around and saw Kaede holding onto a pole that had green cloth covering at the top. "This-what was it called again? Isn't that one of the items Kagome brought last time she was here?" he asked.

"It is called an umbrella. Do ye know how to use it?"

"I don't think so."

"I remember." She pressed her fingers upward and all of a sudden the green cloth flew up, startling them both. "And that...is how ye open it. This...is how ye close it." She showed him how and he tested it a couple of times until he got used to it. Before he could disappear out the door, Kaede stopped him, putting her bony hand on his shoulder. "Be careful...and make sure you come back."

He nodded his thanks. "I will." He touched her hand. "I will find them, and we will all come back." He assured her, and then disappeared into the raging storm.

Kaede sadly returned to her brew she had begun to help locate Shippou instead of going back to sleep. "Please come back Inuyasha and Kagome. We need you both here." She whispered, sitting down.

* * *

'I...I have to find shelter.' Sango thought, holding her boomerang over her head to protect her from the rain and winds. 'But what about Shippou? I can't desert him out here. He could be very close. I'm sure Kagome is very worried about him...I wonder how she took the news.' Sango knew it was getting closer to sunrise-or just to morning, because it didn't look like the sun was going to come out anytime soon. She had to find some shelter first to rest. Then, when daylight approaches, she could continue her search. Her stomach growled, making her groan. 'I need food.' She put her hand in her kimono and sighed when she felt the bread. Taking it out, she noticed most of it was soggy. She couldn't eat that part so she tore it off and dropped it on the ground. She hungrily ate the little bit that was left, then continued on walking, wishing she was with one of her friends. 'Miroku.' She thought without thinking and mentally cursed him, disgusted. 'I cannot _believe_ I am even thinking of him! He is useless and selfish, and he let me believe he had feelings for me!' Her face tightened angrily. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking when she stepped on some slippery rocks, only to slip and fall, Hiraikotsu dropping on her.  
  
"Ahh!" she cried as pain encased her left leg. She tried to move it, but it was too painful. The rain fell into her eyes and she couldn't see so she felt her way to the hurt leg and held it. She gripped it, and screamed when a sharp pain ran through her body. She felt something warm on her leg. Blood.

She started breathing harder in panic. 'I'm bleeding and I can't move my leg without being in pain! I'm going to die here...aren't I?'

No. She wouldn't.

She forced herself to sit up, and that wasn't painful. The cut didn't seem too bad. She could make it to shelter. When she tried to stand, lifting her boomerang, a pain so harsh and cold flared up and she fell back down, moaning.

Closing her eyes, she went unconscious.

* * *

Inuyasha stared outside where the sun would be setting soon, but he guessed it wouldn't because it was still raining. In a couple of hours they would be back in the feudal era. He was worried about his friends, and Kagome. She had woken up to a second nightmare about fifteen minutes ago, and with his comforting, she fell right back to sleep. One nightmare was usual for a night, but two? And she had told him they were the same ones...but she still couldn't remember them. Only that they involved her friends. Could something have happened back there? Was Naraku sending her these dreams to torture her? No...he couldn't be. They were in her time, and Naraku didn't know Kagome lived in another era.

He glanced at Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed once again. He was sitting on the floor next to the window, hoping the storm would let up. He wished he could help her. And he wished he were hanyou again. 'I hate being so weak!' he sat there staring outside until he leaned against the wall, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Miroku stepped over mud puddles, holding onto the umbrella for dear life while calling for Sango and Shippou. 'Where are they?' He thought and he frowned in worry. 'Lady Kaede was right about this umbrella thing. It does help keep the water off.' He was glad Kaede hadn't put up a fight about him going. 'It doesn't matter now. ' He shivered, and he noticed his feet began to turn red. 'Grrr...' A

ll of a sudden the wind picked up and Miroku was pushed back. He put the umbrella in front of him to block the raging wind and shoved his way through, when he saw footprints. They looked like Sango's, but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to venture too far into the forest because he could get lost. The rain slowed down, but with the powerful wind, it hurt when he was hit directly in the face. Miroku winced and lifted the umbrella higher to cover his now soaked face. 'Where could Lady Sango have gone?' "Shippou! Lady Sango!" He stopped under a large tree to pause and listen, but the only thing he could hear was the pounding storm.

"Shippou!" He tried to think of where Shippou and Sango could have went to hide from the storm. "Sango!" Shippou probably would run up a tree for safety. That way he could see anyone who passed through. That is, of course, unless he found a warm cave first. At that thought, he shook his head evenly. 'If Shippou is as frightened as I think, he wouldn't aimlessly wander into a dark cave.' "Shippou!" he yelled upwards this time, trying to ignore how numb his feet were getting. "Shippou!" 'Please let them be safe, Kami.' He prayed.

A while later when his eyes began to droop, he saw that the rain had slowed to a soft mist and the wind died down. 'And Lady Sango? Where would she go?' She would either be in a cave, or stubbornly searching for Shippou. The thought of her searching for Shippou in the storm didn't sit well with him.

When the sun began to peek out, he remembered that he told Kaede he would return to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to get back. "Lady Sango! Shippou!"

He started his journey back, and was surprised to see all the damage the storm brought with it. Branches were broken and lying everywhere. "Shippou! Lady Sango, answer me!"

There was no answer.

He frustratingly stepped over a massive tree trunk.

He closed the umbrella and continued on until he heard a noise.

_Crack.  
_

* * *

The first thing Sango noticed when she opened her eyes was the pain in her leg. She groaned, trying to make herself comfortable in the sheets, and closed her eyes again. 'Wait-sheets?! I'm lying on sheets?' Her eyes popped open, and she found herself looking at a large slab of rock. She lifted her torso up, using her arms to prop her up. 'Who brought me here? Where am I?' She spotted her boomerang a few feet away from her and reached as far as she could to grasp it, but couldn't reach it. Gritting her teeth against a flash of pain, she heard someone murmuring behind her. She caught her breath and slowly turned her head.

There was a man sleeping against a rock in the darkest corner of, what she noticed, was a cave. He was close enough though, to hear her if she made any noises. The man had dark blue hair that was a little longer than Miroku's, which was her guess since his hair was tied back. From the back, he looked a little older than her. He turned over, his face now facing hers, and she gasped, seeing that he was a full demon. His clothing was dark and there were no marks on his face, so she couldn't tell what kind of demon he was.

'I have to get out of here before he wakes up.' Sango lifted the blanket covering her to the side and saw that her left leg was bandaged tightly. There wasn't any blood seeping through either, which was a good sign. She kept her eyes on him as she carefully scooted to the wall, ignoring the slight ache in her leg. Leaning against the wall, she used it to help her stand up. She still stared at the demon as she slowly limped to her boomerang. She picked it up, noticing it felt a lot heavier than it did before. 'If he wakes up and tries something, I can at least defend myself better. I just hope that this leg doesn't give out.' She quietly limped her way to the opening of the cave. But she was confused. Why had a demon helped a human? 'Could he tell I am an exterminator? Even though, I am still a human. Why didn't he kill me when I was already down? Maybe he isn't an evil demon.' She stopped. 'No way, all demons are bad.'

She started limping again, and looked ahead at the fraction of light that grew larger with every step she took. Not looking at the ground, she tripped over a rock and shrieked. Flailing her arms, she dropped her boomerang and tried to regain her balance. 'Oh no!' She leaned on her left leg for support, but it was still too sore. It couldn't handle the extra pressure. It gave way and she moaned in pain as she fell back wards and was shocked when she didn't hit the floor. Her head flung back at the impact, and she gasped.

Partially in pain, and partially in shock.

Right in front of her face was the demon.

.

.

.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dang...am I putting this story up for nothing? It feels like it.

Thank you ammeirs for your nice review. I do appreciate it! If you have time, check out my other story, which has three chapters. Okay?

****

**Remember, I will not update until I have five reviews!!!!!!!!**

Thank you. Oh, and the reason this chapter is shorter, is because I made the last one longer. **So please...I'm begging you! Review.**


	8. Kidnapped: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Alright, I'll say it already. Just don't take my miniature Inuyasha plushie doll. (Security takes plushie doll) No! You can't do this to me!

Now I think that has been the dumbest disclaimer I have ever done...Lol. Oh yeah...back to the real subject here. My first fanfic. Well...I don't know what to say, except thanks to those of you who were kind to me and reviewed. Thank you. (Bows) Even though I didn't get as many reviews as I'd originally wanted.  
  
**.**

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 8: Kidnapped: Part 2  
**  
**Last Chapter...**

She started limping again, and looked ahead at the fraction of light that grew larger with every step she took. Not looking at the ground, she tripped over a rock and shrieked. Flailing her arms, she dropped her boomerang and tried to regain her balance. 'Oh no!' She leaned on her left leg for support, but it was still too sore. It couldn't handle the extra pressure. It gave way and she moaned in pain as she fell backwards and was shocked when she didn't hit the floor. Her head flung back at the impact, and she gasped.

Partially in pain, and partially in shock.

Right in front of her face was the demon.

**End of Last Chapter**

By the look on his face, Sango could tell he was quite annoyed with her. His jaw was set and she winced at his straining grip. "Let go of me!" Sango yelled, and shoved him. She glared at him when he barely moved and noticed he had cold, gray eyes. He held onto her arm harder. "Ow!"

"Stop moving, or I'll kill you!" he growled and carried her back into the darkness of the cave.

'I can't believe him! Why won't he let me go? Is he a cannibal or something?' She scowled and squirmed until he set her down on the mat she had been resting on. 'He didn't just drop me. Hmmm...' He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her left leg. When he spotted blood, he glared at her. She was silently watching him redress her wound in surprise. The he stood up, replacing the blanket back over her. "I know you're a demon."

His gray eyes bored into hers. "I know you're a demon exterminator." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her.

"How would you know that?" She knew it. This was it. He was either going to eat her or kill her.

"I'm not going to kill you...yet. Otherwise I would have done so already."

"You didn't answer my question." Sango sat up carefully. "How would you know if I am a demon exterminator or not? And why did you save me?"

"I just know." He said, ignoring her second question. "Don't move." He ordered and disappeared to the opening of the cave without so much as a glance at her.

She fumed. He expected her not to try and escape? She was a prisoner; of course she would try to escape. She didn't want to be here. It was already daybreak and Kaede was waiting for her return. They didn't need to worry about finding her...just Shippou. She could get herself out of here safely. She was also angered because he failed to answer her question. 'That idiot...I have a right to get an answer.' Sango winced when she felt something digging into her side that she was leaning against. It was in her outfit, so she grabbed it and broke into a smile, seeing Kagome's phone in her hand. "I forgot I had this!" 'Now all I have to do is call Kagome's house. She told me how to do it...and then her and Inuyasha can come get me.'  
  
"Had what, wench?"

Sango's head flew up and saw the demon holding her boomerang. She quickly hid the phone in her dirtied kimono. "Nothing." She said, and glared at him.

His eyes narrowed, clearly meaning he hadn't missed the gesture.

'I still want some answers.' She thought angrily. 'I'll get them and then get out of here as soon as possible.' She would have to cool down her anger and try to act nice so he would comply. "So...what's your name?" Sango asked.

He eyed her, his already cold eyes hardened. This guy meant danger. "Why would you want to know?"

Sango tried to think of an answer to that. She didn't really want to know what his name was. But she had to know how dangerous this demon was. As in, what demon he was. She still couldn't tell. "Because. You were the one who saved me. I really owe you."

He sat down at the other end of the small cave and glared at the wall. "You don't owe me a thing wench."

"But-"

"Shut up."

Sango's mouth tightened. How dare he tell her to shut up! She never took orders like that from anybody! "Don't tell me to shut up...jerk." She eyed him closely. "Your probably perverted too, aren't you?"

His stark gaze landed menacingly on her and she mentally gulped. "You think I am perverted?" He looked amused and began to crawl towards her.

Sango's heartbeat clattered in her chest and she didn't answer. 'What's he doing? Is he really a perverted sicko? Or is he just trying to scare me?' She wondered what he was going to do.

Kiss her?

Grope her?

Rape....her? She gulped.

He smirked and kept crawling...slowly. Ever so slowly until he was directly in front of her face. Then he simply sat down. "My name is Picura."

What? He sat down? Sango couldn't believe he was messing with her mind like so. Wait-he did answer her question. He told her his name. Picura. "My-my name is Sango." She said, her voice quivering.

"What happened to your leg?"

She licked her dry lips and looked up and was startled by his eyes. They shined brilliantly although they were gray, and she felt captivated by them until she blinked. "What did you say?"

"Your leg." He tried not to smirk at her. Yes...it was happening to her. Just like the others. But it took her a while...longer than everyone else did.

"Well, it happened during the storm. I was searching for a friend of mine, Shippou. He's a young fox-demon...do you know if he came through here?"

"No. It's a good thing too."

"Why?" Sango hoped it wasn't the answer she was thinking.

"I would have killed him on sight." Picura stared at Sango, waiting for a reaction.

"It's a good thing you didn't meet him, otherwise I would have killed you." She replied, her brown eyes narrowed.

.

* * *

"Let the whelp go. He is worthless to us now."

The servants threw Shippou against the wall and he cried out in pain. Ever since he had been kidnapped, these men beat him periodically. Now he was bruised and battered, lying on the floor. His face was wet from tears, and his forehead was bleeding from when they threw rocks at him. 'K-Kagome!' "Kagome! Help me!" Shippou cried out as tears fell down his bruised cheeks. He clenched his fists.

"Kagome...Inuyasha...Sango...Miroku...they forgot about me. They can't...I'm all alone." He said in shock. 'They-they hate me now...' He stared ahead at the wall and cried because he had nothing else to do. This was his fault...and he deserved this pain.

"No! We will not discard of him yet. His friends will come searching for him. They will fall right into my trap. Including Kagome." A dark figure said and cackled evilly and Shippou gasped.

"No! Not Kagome, no!" Shippou yelled weakly.

"Silence! They will fall into my trap...slowly. And they will have plenty of jewel shards with them." The voice said. "Tell him they are already falling for my tricks. It will only be a matter of time until-"

"No!" Shippou cried out, baring his fangs. He couldn't move. Had he been paralyzed? No...he was in pain...so much pain.

"Naraku will be pleased, Master."

Shippou yelled angrily.

"Silence him." The man ordered, and his guard walked over to the little boy and bashed him in the head. Hard. Shippou screamed and cried as blood gushed out of the side of his head and passed out on the hard floor.

.

* * *

Miroku had continued walking until he could tell someone was close by. He stopped. Was it one of his friends? "Who's there?"

"It's me, Miroku." A silky smooth voice called out to him.

He turned around. "Lady Kimisa!" He stared at her beautiful form before him. Today she wore brown pants and a white shirt. Her blonde hair whipped around her face, glowing in the cloudy day.

She lifted a curious eyebrow. "You look surprised to see me. Did you forget that I told you I would see you today?"

"Its just daybreak. I didn't expect to see you until later on in the day." He was surprised to see her, but he was glad she had sought him out. He grinned. "You are looking quite beautiful today, Lady Kimisa."

She smiled and reached for his open hand. "Your always so nice, my houshi. Thank you." She said sweetly. 'Good....everything's going just as planned.'

He saw her outstretched hand and had a strong urge to take it and forget about the search. He took her hand and instantly fell under her warming spell. They walked together, Miroku leading the way back to Kaede's. "How did you find me, Lady Kimisa?"

"Well Miroku...I kind of followed you." She admitted.

"I figured as much. I thought I had heard things for most of my walk. I am glad you found me." He stared at her. She smiled brightly at his words. He blinked and looked away. "You can help me find my friends Sango and Shippou."

He didn't see her smile fade. 'This isn't working as I'd hoped. He just broke my spell...I'll just have to put him under a bigger one.' She turned to him and stared into his eyes. "Come with me..." she whispered enticingly and touched his cheek. "Your friends are safe...follow me...and stay by my side."

Miroku stared helplessly into her mesmerizing pools of dark violet and black specs. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He forgot all about his friends and his past. All he could focus on was Kimisa. Beautiful Kimisa...

Suddenly she tore her gaze away from him and he blinked. "Let us go to the next village for supper. Then we will go wherever you want to go, my darling Kimisa." He pt his arm around her waist and they made their way to the village away from Kaede's.

.

* * *

Sango was now lying down on her blankets, feigning sleep. After what she had said earlier, she could have sworn he was going to do something to her, but he didn't. Then she had lied, saying she was tired. He also laid down and she waited for him to fall asleep. Then she could call Kagome's house for help, if they were still there... She turned partially around and saw that he was sleeping. Perfect timing. She smiled to herself and pulled out the phone, turning away from him. She turned it on and put her head and the phone under the blanket, hoping Picura wouldn't wake up.

.

* * *

Inuyasha was half asleep next to the window when Kagome's phone rang. He waited for her other to pick it up, but it kept ringing, so he got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha?" It was Sango.

"Sango? Why are you calling?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.

"Where's Kagome? Did you tell her about Shippou?" she whispered frantically.

Inuyasha could tell something was wrong. "She's still sleeping. What's wrong?" A loud noise went through the phone and he couldn't hear Sango. "Sango? Are you still there?"

"Yes...the phone-something's wrong with it...Inuyasha, you guys have to come back now. Shippou is still missing...and I've been kidnapped by a demon."

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Sango was kidnapped? By a demon? "You're kidnapped? Where is Miroku? Wasn't he with you?" he growled.

"No...and I can't get away. The storm injured me...Inuyasha, you and Kagome have to be careful...yesterday I sensed evil auras during the storm. Something bad is coming...I know it." She whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha was still stunned that Sango was kidnapped, let alone that Shippou was still missing, and that evil was approaching.

"I can't talk anymore...just make sure you get back and find Shippou...I think he's in danger."

"Fine." Inuyasha knew Kagome's heart would break if he told her all that had occurred. There was only one answer. She had to stay. He looked at the jewel around her pale neck. 'I'll have to take it so she won't try to get back. Then, when everything is back to normal...I'll come and get her.' He sighed, hoping that would be soon.

"Are you their Inuyasha?" Sango asked, speaking as soft as possible.

"Yeah."

"Are you back to your normal state yet?"

"Yes, now stop asking stupid questions!" he said and flexed his claws.

"Inuy-"crackle. "The phone-low battery-"crackle. "Hurry-"

"Sango?" he panicked.

The line went dead.

He dropped the phone in the receiver. 'I have to leave now.' He leaned over Kagome and breathed in her scent.

"Inuyasha." She whispered in her sleep. She found his hand and pulled him to her and he hugged her, burying his face into her neck before he grabbed the necklace. He glanced at her one more time before jumping out the window with the jewel in his right hand.

.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing wench?"

Sango gasped at the sound of Picura's voice. She started to cover the phone, but Picura's eyes knew she was hiding something from him. His hair was ruffled and his eyes had lost their sleepy look.

"Give it to me now." He ordered and held his hand out.

Her face tightened with anger. He was ordering her around...again. She wouldn't take it from him...he wouldn't have Kagome's phone. "No way."

His eyes turned cold and hard. As hard as a glacier on the Atlantic. "Then I'll just take it." He reached out and grabbed her wrist, the one she was holding the phone with.

Somehow she summoned the power to keep a good hold on the phone. 'I can't let him have it.' She kicked him with her good leg. He growled when she kicked him and he dug his nails into her arm. She cried out in pain and tried to shove him away, but with a useless leg, that was hard to do. He held her down easily with his torso. 'Time for manipulation...' he thought.

Now she was only inches from his face and she couldn't help but stare into his gray eyes. 'He's so dangerous...and handsome...' Her eyes widened. 'What am I thinking? He's trying to take away Kagome's phone which is my only way out of here!' Sango glared at him and he grinned. Grinned! It was actually nice looking, but she would never say that... "What are you smiling at idiot?" she fumed. "Get off me! What's your problem?"

He leaned over her shoulder and purposely put pressure on her sore leg. She screamed and her resolve weakened. In just a few seconds, he had pulled the phone away from her hand.

"You idiotic stupid pervert!" she yelled as she held her leg. "Give it back!"

Picura looked at the phone. He pushed a button and a bright light shone at him. He was temporarily blinded and dropped the phone. Sango scooted closer to get it, but she was too far away. He blinked back his vision and glared menacingly at her. "What the hell are you trying to do? What is that demon?" he exclaimed.

He thought it was a demon? Sango laughed at him and his eyes narrowed. He was not amused.

"Shut up." He threatened her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but its funny. That isn't a demon...it's a phone."

His face was emotionless. "I don't care what it is. Obviously it's a threat to me." Sango winced when his foot came down on it, breaking it to pieces. She stared at it, mouth wide open until she conjured up enough anger.

"You evil demon! You have no right to touch my things!"

Picura laughed evilly at the picture she made. "You are a pathetic human."

She just glared at him, hoping he might die from the icicles she was sending his way. What would Kagome say about the phone? Sango hoped she wouldn't be too upset. "Let me leave."

He turned his back on her.

"Ohh...so you care about my well being?" she asked.

"Be quiet, wench. I care enough to kill you." He growled. He waited for her to fall asleep, then he went to the front of the cave. 'I have to get rid of this wench as soon as that bloody leg heals.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thank you for the few reviews. I was going to stop the story, but I just decided not to. I've worked too hard on the plot and I don't want anyone to be mad at me, so I'm planning on finishing the story. -Just so you know.

.

.

.  
  
**ammeirs:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to bowling last night...family problems...Cool! Please do so! I think you'll like my other story. but who knows.

**Ana:** Yeah...that was a cliffy...depending on how far you read til. I'm guessing chapter 7? Thanks...I'm glad you can't wait, but its already here. What am I talking about?

**Kitsune:** I'm glad you like it. I updated!!  
  
**Thank you for reviewing, as always. It makes my stories feel special...although I do need more reviewers...oh well. I'll just keep writing anyway. I need some escape from life. Enough about how I feel...how did you like the new character? Let me know!!! Luv ya-signing out-Sanci Please review!! **


	9. Mysterious Demons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha...

I'm really getting sick of having to say that ya know. Hey, I got more reviews! This makes my day...I'm glad you took time to read this story...hope it's keeping you guys interested! **Alert!: I will be on vacation for over a week, so don't freak out when a week passes by without the next chapter. Sorry if this is an inconvenience! **Here's your chapter!

** Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

** Chapter 9: Mysterious Demon**s  
  
**Last Chapter... **

"Ohh...so you care about my well being?" she asked.

"Be quiet, wench. I care enough to kill you." He growled. He waited for her to fall asleep, then he went to the front of the cave. 'I have to get rid of this wench as soon as that bloody leg heals.'

**End of Last Chapter.  
**  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through the forest to get to Kaede's. When he arrived, he saw her speaking with a couple of the village children. "Kaede!" he called out and quickly dodged a tree.

She turned and brightened when she saw him. But why was he alone? "Inuyasha...where is Kagome?"

"She's still back in her time...she has stuff to do." He lied. "I came early because Sango called earlier using Kagome's phone."

"Sango called ye?" Kaede sent the children on their way and walked back into the hut with the disgruntled hanyou.

"Yes. She said she was injured and said she was kidnapped by a demon."

"Kidnapped!" Kaede's face turned as white as a sheet and Kilala mewed from the door.

"Yes, kidnapped! Why the hell did you let her go off on her own? She could have gone with Miroku...now I have to find her and Shippou!" Inuyasha said angrily. Something wasn't right. Wait...where was Miroku? He watched Kaede bend down to pet Kilala. "Where's the monk?"

Kaede picked up Kilala and pet her. "He left early this morn to find them."

Inuyasha didn't understand why Sango had gone ahead without Miroku. He knew Sango knew how dangerous it was to go out alone...and she didn't even take Kilala with! "Why didn't she wait for him?" He saw Kaede's stern expression and blanched. "No, he-that lecher! What did he do now?"

"Apparently Miroku was speaking with another woman while they were in the village. She tried to get his attention, but he ignored her."

Inuyasha groaned. 'That was the reason she left? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!' "So he didn't grope her or anything?"

Kaede sat down cross-legged, still holding the cat-demon. "Nay, Inuyasha."

He couldn't believe this. At this rate, he wouldn't see Kagome for a while. He slammed his fist against the wall in anger.

"Calm yerself Inuyasha." She said, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing hag?" Inuyasha couldn't help but feel annoyed by Kaede's easiness.

Her eyes popped open. "I am trying to concentrate so I can locate Shippou."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow lifted. "You can do that?" He scratched his head.

"I didn't mention it to ye before, but I put a necklace similar to yours on Shippou in case something like this were to ever happen. It will come in handy. You must have patience Inuyasha." She closed her eyes again.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and sat down across from her. Patience. Ha! He knew how to be patient...sometimes.

.

* * *

Ring!

Ring!

Kagome groaned and lifted her head from her fluffy pillow. No...it wasn't morning yet. She had barely slept. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at the wall to the right of her bed, away from the window. Ring! 'Stupid alarm clock...' She glared at it and smacked it, abruptly ending the noise. 'Oh well...I can nap when we get back to Kaede's.' She sat up and yawned. She looked at the wall where Inuyasha had gone to hours ago, but he wasn't there. "Inuyasha?" She saw that the window was open. That could only mean one thing. He had gone ahead without her. Now why the heck would he go and do that?

She went to the window, but didn't see him out there. Her hand automatically went to where the jewel had once rested on her neck. All she felt was the top of her shirt. "Oh no...oh no, oh no." It was gone. The realization hit her and she felt like crying. He took the jewel and left her. She was so stunned, she couldn't move. "He-he duped me...I trusted him..." 'He went back to see Kikyou...I bet. He's trying to get rid of me for good.' She felt tears cascade down her face. She wouldn't feel bad for crying. The person she cared most about had just left her...for good. She had a right to cry.

She was just so hurt and betrayed. He was so nice to her...geez... She loved him, and she had totally believed and trusted in him! She fell for his stupid trick like an idiot.

She could just picture it. He and Kikyou were probably laughing at her behind her back right this second. Why couldn't she have taken the hint? He didn't love her...and he certainly didn't like her! Why hadn't she stuck to her own wise command that she stay away from Inuyasha because he would just hurt her again?

Because she loved him.

Love.

"Inu-Inuyasha...how could you?" she cried. "How could you hurt me again?"

Her mother heard her and burst through the door. "Kagome, what is it?" She was alarmed to see her daughter slumping on the floor crying next to the open window. "Is it him?" she asked softly and gathered her daughter in her loving arms.

"Yes mom...it's Inuyasha. He left me...and I love him..." She started crying even harder.

"I'm sorry, honey." Mrs. Higurashi said gently. "Why did he leave?" She wiped the tears from Kagome's puffy eyes.

"He went back to her...again." She sniffled and her eyes watered.

Her.

That meant Inuyasha had chosen this other woman over her beautiful daughter.

Again.

Mrs. Higurashi lifted Kagome's wobbly chin and saw the pain in her eyes. "Is that what he told you?"

Kagome hugged her mother harder. "No...he just left and took the shards with him so I can't go back in the well while I was sleeping."

"I'm sure he won't leave you here for very long Kagome. You could be overreacting, you know."

Kagome wiped her own eyes and looked out the window. "I don't know mom. I just want him to come back...I want to tell him how I feel. Once and for all...and..." She took a deep breath, but it didn't help the shakiness in her voice. "I want him to tell me exactly how he feels about me, although I have a pretty good idea already. I just want to be with him mom." She finished and tears clogged her throat. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and she cried harder.

"Kagome...Kagome what is it?" Her mom said frantically.

"Oh, mom...my heart. It-it hurts so bad..." she cried, her hands pushing against her chest. 'Go away pain...go away from me...oh Inuyasha...'

Tears gathered in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes too.

Her daughter's heart was broken...and she couldn't help her.

.

* * *

Kimisa guided Miroku towards the small spring outside the village with their food and sat down on one of the broken trees. Miroku immediately began to eat the steamy rice like an animal until he noticed Kimisa wasn't eating her share. She was staring out into the distance.

"Lady Kimisa, aren't you hungry?" he asked, holding out his bowl as an offer.

She frowned and shook her head. "I ate recently Miroku, but I thank you for the offer." She smiled widely to make up for it.

There was a comfortable silence until Miroku finished eating. "Lady Kimisa, what shall we do next?"

Kimisa was unprepared for that question and she blinked numerous times, toying with her long blonde hair. "I-I'm not sure." All she had thought about was keeping him far enough away from his friends until she was finished with the spell. If he was near any of them or randomly heard a name that triggered his memory, the spell would break. Why...she hadn't exactly figured that out yet. It would have helped if she knew all there names too. "Why don't we travel somewhere away from here. Let's go to the next village."

He smiled and nodded obligingly, which was expected of him since she did have control over him. "Yes, Lady Kimisa. Although I feel as if I'm leaving something important behind me...do you know of anything?" he asked, confused.

'Good...he doesn't remember them one bit, but what he just said proves he isn't fully under my spell. It doesn't seem like he remembers that girl from yesterday either...I need to watch out for her...'she vowed silently.

Miroku's face turned puzzled.

"What's wrong, my houshi?"

"I thought I heard something familiar." He said simply.

'Oh no...a name?' "I didn't hear anything."

Their conversation was cut off by some of the villagers running towards Kaede's. "We need Lady Sango...or the Lady Kaede. A demon is coming this way. It's attacking the next village!" A woman cried and she ran into her hut with her screaming baby.

Miroku stood up suddenly. "That name." He paused, deep in thought. "Sango..." His eyes widened in recognition. "I remember...Lady Sango!"

'No! The spell is broken again!' Kimisa growled under her breath. She stood up too and grabbed his arm possessively.

He pulled away. "Sango...I have to find her Lady Kimisa."

He started to walk away, but Kimisa wouldn't let him go. "Wait!" she cried, stepping in front of him. She had to distract him somehow while she regained her powers. She stared into his eyes and muttered something incoherent under her breath. His eyes widened and he stared back without emotion. She had to...if she wanted to get this job done. She had to do this...

She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

.

15 minutes earlier

.

Sango knew Picura thought she was fast asleep, but she wasn't. She couldn't sleep, not with a demon in her midst. At first she had tried to develop ways to escape, but that was impossible with her leg. She had to wait until it healed, unless this demon ate her or killed her first. Then she had thought of her friends and wondered if Inuyasha and Kagome were back yet. They could find Shippou and her with Inuyasha's nose. Unlike Miroku. He was too busy...womanizing! Miroku...just thinking about him made her angry and sad. She felt like she would break down at any moment and cry, and that shocked the daylights out of her. Her, cry over Miroku? "Give me a break!" She snuggled beneath the surprisingly warm sheets. What was wrong with her? She was infuriated with Miroku for ignoring her, and Shippou! Her, she could understand...but Shippou! He was kidnapped and the stupid perverted monk could care less! Sango would have kicked his butt then, but it wouldn't have done much good with the witch there defending everything he did. That would have angered Sango even more. Just thinking of this angered her. Yet she really wanted to see him, even if he didn't want nor care to see her. She was horrified that she wanted to see him. She should want to see Shippou, Kagome...or even Inuyasha. Anyone but that perverted monk. But that's what was funny...she didn't.

"Miroku..." she sighed softly. She sniffled at the sudden thought that she might never see that stupid monk ever again. She buried her face in the sheets beneath her head. A hand touched her shoulder and she jerked upright.

"What's wrong now?"

She turned her head to the left and saw Picura's narrowed gaze on her.

"Nothing." She said quickly and laid her head back down.

"His name is Miroku then?" he asked neutrally.

"Yes. How did you-oh...you have that good of hearing?" She glanced at his rigid stance.

He hesitated for a second. "Yes." He changed the subject off of him. "Is he your lover or something?"

Sango blushed. "No." she whispered not looking at him.

He gave her a pointed look that meant he didn't believe her. "You want to see him..."

Sango didn't reply.

He growled when she didn't answer and abruptly left the cave.

Sango then breathed deeply until she saw his sword lying on the ground where he had sat. Why did he leave his sword, of all things with her? She scooted closer and cautiously glanced at the sword before grabbing it. 'It's almost as nice as Inuyasha's.' she thought.

She placed it directly in front of her and thought of Miroku. She sighed. "I wish I could see Miroku right now." She whispered without thinking.

All of a sudden the sword shined brightly, too brightly.

She almost let go of the sword in fear when it went away, leaving a picture in the sword.

A picture...of Miroku.

Miroku?

He was talking. '"Sango...I have to find her Lady Kimisa."' He said and Sango smiled broadly.

He did care for her! Then that woman kissed him and Sango gasped, letting go of the sword. She was in a state of shock.

"Wench, what the hell are you doing?" Picura spat as he grabbed the sword and glared at her. He had popped out from nowhere.

She was still staring forwards until her eyes blinked numerous times. A small tear fell down her cheek. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She covered her face with her hands.  
  
He winced. "You shouldn't have seen that." He patted her arm awkwardly, maintaining his distance until she flew into his arms.  
  
.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks to the reviewers!-

**CJ:** Haha...yeah, but are you sure she's a demon yet?

**Shinna:** Yeah, it's interesting alrighty. But I assure you there is definitely more to come.

**ILvsimplepln2:** Wow, you reviewed for almost every chapter...cool! Even though I really don't like cliffy's much, I only use them to keep the reader interested.

**Ammiers:** Hope you like this chapter too...have fun bowling this week. I did quite well during pre-bowl with Erica.

**Aoi-chan:** Yea! You love this fic...that's great news! Please like this chappie too?  
  
_As always thank you. Since I will be gone for a week or so, I advise you strongly to review this chapter while I'm gone! I'll be waiting desperately to hook up with the computer again...don't worry, I will be back. Thanks!...for your review and for your patience. -Sanci J _


	10. Confused Feelings

I'm sick of the disclaimers already...so I'm done telling everyone that I do not own Inuyasha, ok? Yea...I'm back! And since it's my tenth chapter, I'm celebrating with a large bowl of Ramen and Aloe Vera for my badly burned skin. Isn't that just so exciting? Yeah right...Lets get straight to the chapter, before I get flamers.

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 10: Confused Feelings**

**Last Chapter...**

Sango was still staring forwards until her eyes blinked numerous times. A small tear fell down her cheek. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She covered her face with her hands.

He winced. "You shouldn't have seen that." He patted her arm awkwardly, maintaining his distance until she flew into his arms.

**End of Chapter.**

"Inuyasha! I have located Shippou." Kaede said, still sitting in her same spot with her eyes closed in concentration. She frowned and her face paled, her mouth tightening.

Inuyasha's eyes opened and he too frowned when he saw her expression. "What is it?" he asked harshly. "Where is he?"

Kaede swallowed but kept her eyes closed. "He is lying down in a dark room. He is in pain...his-clothes are dirtied and slashed on the sides. He is covered in bruises, and I can see he is holding his stomach. He-he-"her voice broke, and Inuyasha could tell it what she was seeing was very bad. "He's trying to hold back tears..." Her eyes opened and she stared at him, her eyes pleading Inuyasha to find Shippou.

He lowered his eyes to the fire. It was all his fault. He had been too busy with Kagome and the others that he had forgotten about Shippou. He had let his guard down, and look what happened. Shippou was in pain from torture, and could be dying because of him. Inuyasha had no right to be around them. They got hurt because they were his friends. Oh...but not anymore. He wouldn't let it happen again. He could never put down his guard. He stood. "I have to go find him. Do you know where he is?"

Kaede looked troubled and she hoped Inuyasha wasn't taking the blame for what had happened while he was gone. She stared into his eyes, but they were guarded. "I know he is with Naraku...it seemed like he was in a cave nearby, but I'm not sure."

Inuyasha turned his back on her and walked briskly to the door.

"Be careful Inuyasha!" she called out, but he was gone.

Inuyasha angrily ran straight into the forest. He caught the faint scent of blood almost right away and after tracking it down, saw some of it on a rock. He sniffed it again to be sure and grimaced. It was definitely Shippou's. He took off in the direction Shippou had gone recently and hoped he wouldn't be too late.  
.

* * *

Kagome spent all day lying around in her room, staring out the window in sadness. It was still hard for her to believe that Inuyasha had left her...maybe not forever, but it did seem that way. After all, that's what he tried to do the last time. Her sadness switched to anger. She shouldn't think about Inuyasha anymore...she had warned herself plenty of the heart ache she would feel if she gave into her emotions, but no- she had gone and done exactly the opposite. And now all she could think about was Inuyasha...

Inuyasha...

His name was like a chant, blasting itself into her brain every minute. She couldn't push the picture of him holding her the night before out of her head after that bad dream. The dream...She tried to remember it, but failed to. 'What happened in my dream?' she thought, her eyes darkening. For some odd reason she thought about her friends-Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. What did they say when Inuyasha told them Kagome wasn't coming back? She could just picture Shippou becoming frantic, throwing insults at Inuyasha and crying in Sango's arms. Miroku would be exasperated, and very angry, being that this was the second time Inuyasha had pulled this stunt. He would probably start hitting Inuyasha on the head, calling him names along with Shippou, and tell him how much they needed her. Sango would be momentarily shocked, but only momentarily. Then she would start beating on Inuyasha calling him an idiot for hurting her and telling him to get back in the well to get her otherwise she would. That prospect made her smile weakly and she put a piece of bubble gum in her mouth. 'I should have taken a piece of the jewel in case this sort of thing happened again...'

She gasped when a light bulb clicked in her head. 'I wonder if it's still there...' She went into her closet and pulled out an old worn shoebox. After sitting on her bed, she tipped it over, dumping the contents out. There were old school notes, jewelry, drawings...She kept digging until she found it. A smile dawned her face, making it glow. She held it up in front of her...yep...it was a shard of the jewel. She felt overcome with sudden happiness. Now she could get back...back to her friends, the feudal era... And Inuyasha.

'Just you wait till I get back Inuyasha.' She thought and grabbed her large backpack she had carried upstairs earlier. She ran down the stairs in excitement. She was going back! Just as she reached the door, her mom saw her and knew where she was going.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Kagome glanced at the door.

"Well...I'm going to see Inuyasha and my other friends."

Mrs. Higurashi looked into Kagome's eyes, but saw little traces of sadness. "I thought you said you couldn't go back?"

"I was wrong...I can." said Kagome.

"Alright." Mrs. Higurashi said slowly. "But do you think you could wait a few hours? I was just about to go upstairs and ask if you could baby-sit Souta while I go out."

It didn't matter to Kagome. She knew she was going to go back anyway, so Inuyasha would get his beating once she found him. 'Oh, darn! I'll just have to hurt Inuyasha later.' Kagome smiled at her mom. "Ok, mom."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled too and clapped her hands together once as a finality. "Great!" She hugged Kagome warmly. "I'm glad you're feeling better dear. Souta!"

A minute later Souta pounded his way down the stairs. "Yes mom?" he asked breathlessly, his dark hair ruffled about.

"Kagome is going to stay with you until I get back from conferences, which should be in a few hours. Okay?" She bent down and hugged Souta, giving him a noisy kiss on the cheek.

"Mom! I'm too old for that remember?" Souta whined, wiping his wet cheek with the sleeve of his blue shirt.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I know."

* * *

Sango buried her head in his shoulder, seeking warmth and comfort. As her head lay on his shoulder, she noticed he hadn't done anything, just stood there. Then it hit her and she blushed. 'What am I doing?' She gulped, and loosened her death grip on his upper arms, which were very muscular. She was sorely tempted to squeeze them, but she didn't. She let go quickly, pushing him away. Right then Picura got a grip on her and shoved her to the floor. Sango gasped in surprise as she felt the hard ground meet her back and her posterior. 'Why the heck did he do that? I moved away.'

Picura stared at her, his gray eyes suddenly showing hidden gold specs as they darkened. He walked towards her and bent down until he was right in front of her face. He then ran a finger down her right cheek and she shivered, backing away.

'What is he doing?' Sango stared at him and the wicked smile that widened. Why was he looking at her this way? It made her vulnerable. She had no protection if he was going to try something. But for some reason, he didn't seem so bad and evil. She felt meticulously drawn to him...and why? She couldn't answer that. His face leaned in, his eyes holding their steady gaze on her and she felt panic and apprehension drumming through her body. What-he was going to kiss her! She turned her head away. "No, Picura." She said stiffly.

He stopped moving and glared at her, his beautiful colored eyes turning back to that boring gray.

'Miroku would never have tried to do that.' She thought to herself. "What's wrong with you Picura?" she exclaimed, touching her still mildly injured leg.

"You're the one that threw yourself at me wench." He growled.

Sango's temper rose, but she ignored him, going back to her mat. She laid down facing the wall. 'I am so stupid...I can't believe I just threw myself at him like that. No wonder he acted the way he did...he probably doesn't know how to comfort others. I should have held myself back, for when I see Kagome again. Usually I can talk to her about my problems, but she isn't here...and Miroku. That-that idiot! I can't believe he kissed that evil witch like that! I can't believe he kissed her at all! Does he like her that much? Even more than me? It seemed so.' She scolded herself for thinking about Miroku that way. 'What am I thinking? I don't care about Miroku.'

This situation reminded Sango of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyou. She felt exactly how Kagome felt when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou kiss. Even though Sango hadn't known them then, Kagome had told her every detail. 'That was a little before I met them when I had been deceived by Naraku into thinking that Inuyasha had butchered my family and village. Naraku, the evil half- demon who had also been known as Onigumo before he was possessed by demons. I had to avenge my family and people so I banded together with the others to hunt down the pieces of the Sacred jewel shards before Naraku could get them all and then destroy him.'

Sango heard a movement behind her, and she forced herself to remain motionless. Hearing light footsteps departing the cave, she exhaled. 'I wonder what will happen when Miroku notices I'm gone.' She snorted. 'He's probably too wrapped up with that witch to even notice where Shippou or I might be. She caught her breath as she thought of something. 'I am so stupid! I could have used Picura's sword to help locate Shippou. What's wrong with me? I should have thought of that a while ago.'

* * *

Picura didn't really know why he abruptly left his cave like that. He was just so agitated and annoyed with the wench. 'I should have killed her already. That would be one less problem on my hands.' He walked around for a couple minutes thinking about Sango. The girl was somewhat of a mystery. She was too self-confident for her own good, thinking he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

He grinned wickedly when he remembered the look in her eyes when he trailed his finger seductively down her cheek. 'She can barely resist me...she wanted me to kiss her...and I will, but first she has to be willing enough. After that human broke her heart, she won't be able to find the power in her to resist me.'

* * *

Inuyasha was still running when he recognized his surroundings. He had been there already, probably more than once. 'Damn it! Shippou's scent is leading me in circles!'

There was only one person behind this.

Naraku.

'Naraku knew I'd come...this must be another of his traps...Damn, I don't have time for this!'

**In a cave**

"He knows he is trapped. It is not an illusion either. He is in his own world, with nothing but himself." Naraku cackled softly to himself.

He turned to his possessed men, who had dumped oil around the entire cave. "Leave me."

They obeyed silently, picking up their empty buckets.

A woman dressed in a priestesses clothes walked stiffly into the cave and stood before Naraku. "Why did you send for me now Naraku? You have the jewel. I am of no use to you now."

Naraku laughed. "You, of no use to me? Kikyou, you should know that I intend to make Inuyasha suffer as much as possible."

"Of course I know that. Make him suffer as much as you like, just don't kill him. You can do whatever you please with the others, but Inuyasha is mine to kill." She paused."What is it you want me for?" Kikyou said daringly.

"Go to him, Kikyou. Lead him away from the exit of my trapping device. Distract him." Naraku purposely avoided her question. Kikyou could think whatever she wanted, but once his use for her was over, he will kill her. Inuyasha was his to destroy...first he wanted to destroy his spirit.

"I will return." Kikyou smiled in that innocently wicked way of hers and departed the cave.

**Back to Inuyasha**

Inuyasha searched for an opening he might have missed, but failed. Minutes passed and he began to lose confidence. "Naraku!" he scowled with a look of pure disgust, "Show yourself!"

Nothing happened, which he figured. But Naraku was near, he could smell him and his disgusting odor. He gripped Tetsusaiga, preparing for battle. A familiar scent caught his sensitive nose and his eyes widened. It wasn't Naraku. It was Kikyou. 'Kikyou...what is she doing here?'

She stared at him with her icy glare without speaking.

"Kikyou-what are you doing?" croaked a startled Inuyasha. He loosened his grip on his sword.

"Come with me Inuyasha." said a stiff Kikyou.

"Where? This is a trap right?"

"Yes, you are correct. Naraku has put you in a trap. He is planning to break your spirit, Inuyasha." Kikyou stared into his eyes, as if searching for something. "Come with me. I will break the barrier that is holding you in."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why are you helping me now Kikyou?"

"I am not helping you. I've already told you." Kikyou's eyes blazed. "You are mine Inuyasha. I will not let a petty demon have the pleasure of destroying you or let the jewel become corrupted again."

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that.

"Come." Her tainted voice suddenly turned kind and gentle.

She held out her hand to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& .

Wow, it's been like forever hasn't it? Well I'm glad to be writing again, and I hope you like this new installment!!!

**Lvsimplepln2:** Haha! That means you're a loyal reader and reviewer...and in my book that's awesome! Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter, I'm keeping it going...

**Seira:** Yea! Anticipation...that makes me so happy! I'm excited you feel that way!

**P.J.:** Cool compliment! Are you following along with it so far? I don't want anyone totally confused...

**ammeirs:** Yup, she did flip out. I assure you! I'm glad you liked that chapter, hopefully this one you like too, no? Talk to ya later...probably on Wednesday...

**kikyou:** Yeah, I change a lot so far haven't I? Well, I did warn you guys a while back, but most of the things will be the same. Did you like the extra fluff I stuck in? I'm overjoyed you like the story!

**Thank you reviewers!!! I love you lots!!!** Time for bed, I have a dentist appointment in the morning, plus I have to finish the next chapter for The Captured Princess-g'night!


	11. The Ominous Storm

_Lets just say that the dentist was one of the worst experiences I've had yet. Don't get cavities people!! Back to the theme...Inuyasha. I recently found out that Inuyasha is coming to SELECTED theaters in America. And Wisconsin was not one of them as far as I could tell. That majorly sucks!! Anyways, I hope it's wrong. Otherwise I'll have to wait till October to buy the movie...and that is just way too long. Especially for an Inuyasha lover like me. Read the Animerica special on Inuyasha...him and Kagome are on the front cover for the July issue. It's awesome! And Inuyasha is sooooo hot! I think that's it...if any of this information is wrong, let me know, I'll fix it!!!_

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 11: The Ominous Storm**

**Last Chapter...**

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why are you helping me now Kikyou?"

"I am not helping you. I've already told you." Kikyou's eyes blazed. "You are mine Inuyasha. I will not let a petty demon have the pleasure of destroying you or let the jewel become corrupted again."

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that.

"Come." Her tainted voice suddenly turned kind and gentle. She held out her hand to him.

**End of Last Chapter.**

"I'll try to be back as soon as possible, okay Souta?" Kagome smiled as she hugged her brother. She glanced to her mom. "And mom, please keep grandpa away from the door or the phone."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Oh Kagome, you should just leave your grandfather alone. He enjoys coming up with different illnesses. You can't just say you have the flu every time you leave, can you?"

Kagome sighed involuntarily. "I guess not. Hopefully I'll make it back by Monday...but I doubt it. So..."

"Are you sure you have everything?" her mom asked in concern.

"Yeah, did you put lots of ramen in the bag for Inuyasha?" Souta asked, perking up with excitement.

"Yep. Now I'd better go before Inuyasha has a fit." Kagome hugged her mom and quickly inched out of the door and ran to the well. She sighed. She really did love her family, but they were too worried about her. Nothing could happen...Inuyasha was always there to protect her. Well, except for now. She looked at the small jewel shard before jumping in the Bone Eaters Well. 'Just wait till Inuyasha sees I made it back.' She smiled and breathed in the fresh air of the feudal era. Kagome climbed steadily out of the well, sweating from exertion. Man, her backpack did weigh a ton...

She gasped in surprise when she saw gray clouds twirling in the darkened sky. 'There's going to be a storm!' she thought. 'I better get to Kaede's quick before it rains.' She ran, as quickly as she could, to Kaede's, but stopped when she heard a loud boom. 'What-what was that noise? Where did that come from?' She sensed something bad was happening and grimaced. Could Inuyasha be hurt? She made her way to where the loud noise had come from, and in the mean time studied her surroundings. What had become of the feudal era since she had left? Trees were lying all over with broken limbs. The ground was a mess. It looked like a tornado, a big one, came through the villages. All of a sudden the wind picked up and she felt it pushing her. She held onto a large rock and shivered. Rain would come soon enough. She knew she should find shelter, but she was drawn to the village. It was near Kaede's village, but it was totally out of her way.

'What if there's a demon attacking it? I've got to see...' She walked ahead, using whatever strength she had to hold the wind off as she jumped over loose branches and around mud puddles. 'It already rained. Maybe the storms' ending.' She rubbed her chilled arms and thought of her friends. "I hope they're all safe..." she whispered, fingering her jewel shard and then placing it in her backpack.

Once Kagome reached the village, she gasped and her eyes widened. Almost all of the huts were destroyed, and groups of dirtied people busied about trying to clean up the mess as fast as they possibly could. Kagome had no idea what had occurred. 'What has happened? I was only gone one night...right? Maybe if I ask, I'll figure out what's going on.' Kagome stopped a man that was walking past her by grabbing his arm.

When he looked at her, his old gray eyes brightened. "Are you Lady Kikyou?" he asked hopefully.

'Ugh...I hate being compared to her!' "No. Why, are you looking for her?" Kagome asked curiously. Had Kikyou been this close to Kaede's and the well? That meant Inuyasha was with her. He always went to her when she was close by. Kagome grit her teeth at the thought of them together...alone.

He sighed sadly. "Lady Kikyou was here to defend our village earlier. But then she disappeared when the demon came and attacked us. We think the demon came after her and everyone's worried. She was a very kind person and we hope nothing bad has happened to her. Also, I wondered if she could help search for my son. I can't find him, what with a blind eye and all." He turned at the sound of a voice. "Did you hear that?"

Kagome frowned and shook her head. She scanned the area quickly for any movements beneath the rubble.

"You rightly do resemble the Lady Kikyou. Are you a relative?" The gray eyed man asked curiously.

"No. But I have met her a few times. I am Kagome." She smiled warmly.

"Hello, Lady Kagome. It was nice to meet you, but I must find my son. I hope to see you again soon."

"Pa..." The faint sound of a weakened child said and both Kagome and the man heard. "Rurarou?" The elder called out, and for the first time, Kagome noticed how weary he looked. His face was filled with wrinkles caused by recent stress and his clothes were torn.

"F-father!" the young voice called. "Over here!"

The old man searched around frantically, but he couldn't find the boy.

Kagome felt a lump form in her throat and her heart went out to the father and his son. She hoped everything would be all right. "I'll help you, sir." She said, and followed the father.

Finally the boy called out again, and Kagome could tell he was close by, to the left, where the forest was. But why then was his father going the opposite way? She frowned, slightly puzzled, and walked quietly towards the forest where the boy had called. She glanced over her shoulder at the frantic father and sighed. "Sir!" Kagome called, but the man ignored her. "Sir!" she yelled instead.

The man jumped and turned towards her. "What is it?"

"Over here! Your son is over here!" she said loudly and the man brightened before swiftly making his way towards her.

"I am sorry, young one. I am also deaf in one ear, so I couldn't hear you all that well." He apologized.

Kagome's face saddened immensely at his words and she didn't know what to say as they reached the voice. The young boy was being held captive beneath a tree trunk.

Kagome saw him wincing in pain and saw that blood was coming from his chest.

The father reassured the boy that everything would be fine and began to lift the trunk off Rurarou. He looked at Kagome expectantly. "Could you grab him out from under that tree when I lift this?" the man grunted, his face turning red as he supported the tree's weight.

Kagome quickly nodded and leaned down, taking the boy's arms. The trunk lifted off of the crushed body, and Kagome pulled him out, careful not to put him in any more pain. Then the father dropped the mossy tree and leaned back over his son, inspecting his wounds.

Kagome's stomach turned over seeing so much blood. The last time she had see so much blood was after Inuyasha had fought his brother, Sesshoumarou, when Inuyasha had been wounded so badly that he fell unconscious in a puddle of his own blood. But Inuyasha had survived...because he was demon.

Kagome looked down at the boy wistfully. She knew right away that he wouldn't survive. He was losing too much blood. She couldn't stop the tears that came upon her.

* * *

"Something is amiss, Lady Kimisa. I know it." Miroku repeated for at least the fifth time that day.

Kimisa grew taught with annoyance, but held herself in check. 'Why does he keep saying this? It's going to drive me crazy!' She stared at his expressionless face. 'Could he possibly remember something from his past? No...I erased it with my powers. He can only remember if he sees his friends, or hears something familiar, like before. "What could be wrong Miroku?" She leaned into his arm. "We are together."

He didn't reply and Kimisa grew cautious. She sure hoped he had no memories he remembered. He was being quiet. What was he thinking about? She touched his cheek. "Miroku?"

He blinked, looking ahead. He frowned and stopped, pushing her behind him. "I sense an evil aura close by. It is a...demon." His eyes widened. "A powerful demon." He said, swinging his staff. "But I can beat it."

He began walking towards the next village, away from Kaede's.

Kimisa followed, but was overwhelmed with a bad feeling. She stopped him saying, "I'm sure it's nothing of importance, Miroku. Someone else will destroy the demon. This place has lots of exterminators." She tried to pull him back the way they had come, but he wouldn't budge. "Miroku, come on!" She felt herself getting desperate, and a chilly wind blew her blonde hair wildly about her curvy frame.

"No, Kimisa."

Kimisa couldn't believe what he had just said. Did she hear him right? Did he just defy her request? "What?!" she exclaimed.

He watched her expression curiously. "I said no. I have to go there." He looked back into the distance where the bushes and trees ended. "They need my help, whatever danger they are in."

Kimisa was exasperated. She shoved a chunk of her hair behind an ear, rendered speechless. What could she do now? He was still under her power, yet he was defying her! How could this be? Maybe her powers weren't strong enough yet...Maybe she could dissuade him without her powers. "Why would you want to help people you don't know? It's a waste of time darling...they have enough people. And, of course, I don't want to see you hurt." Hopefully it would work. Her helpless prey always felt guilty. They never wanted to cause her grief or pain. But was it the right thing to say? She was supposed to get him to tell her that he loved her, that way she could have complete power over him. She grit her teeth.

"You don't have to go, you know...you don't like to help others?" he asked, staring at her sadly.

Kimisa smiled nervously. "Of-of course...I love people. I mean...I do want to help." She lied.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You want to?"

She laced her silky fingers through his and squeezed. "Yes."

She only said it to pacify him. She couldn't let him go off alone. What if he ran into his old friends? Or the wench who had tried to take him from her? Sango...Kimisa had to watch out for her. Her eyes turned a deep red. 'I know this wench has feelings for him, and apparently he does also...but not for much longer. If I see that wench again, I'll rip her to shreds.' She smirked. 'Miroku is mine.'

Miroku led her to the village, not noticing Kimisa's looks. Her hand felt cold against his and he glanced at her. He couldn't see her face, for strands of her blonde hair masked it. He sighed and they walked in silence until they reached the village. Miroku gaped when he saw the destruction. Most of the homes were torn apart on the ground, with the stench of dead bodies everywhere. 'What demon did this? Could it have just been the storm?' His face hardened. 'Naraku.' He didn't know what that name was, or who it was, but he knew this person was evil. "Naraku." He spit out.

Kimisa's face flew to his when she heard the name. "Did-did you just say Naraku?" she whispered. 'Could Miroku know who Naraku is? Even after my spell?'

"Yes...do you know who he is? For some reason, I thought of that name, and I'm not sure why. Could he have been the one to cause this destruction?" He smacked his staff against the ground. "For some reason, I despise even the mere thought of him. He will die."

They walked into the clearing, and saw a young woman talking to an elder. The woman reminded Kimisa of Sango. 'Could that be her?' She pushed Miroku in the opposite direction, so he wouldn't see her. "Why don't you assist those people with their burials while I see if I can find any."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I am grateful for your help, dear Lady Kimisa. I know you're a good person others can trust."

Kimisa's blooming smile dissipated after hearing his words. He called her a good person. It wasn't the _least_ bit true. She was pure evil, a demon that had slaughtered many times in the past.

They parted and she walked into the forest, far enough so she wasn't noticeable, but close enough so that she could see Miroku. She sat on a large trunk, and sighed as she watched Miroku's caring movements. He was such a good person, wanting to help the innocent people.

She kept her violet eyes on him as he helped a woman bury a child. He looked grim, yet he still wanted to assist. She smiled lightly to herself, wondering why he was so caring and compassionate to them. He was so caring he even thought Kimisa was a good person. For some reason unknown, she felt a twinge of guilt, seeing that he was wrong.

"What are you doing over here?" a voice erupted from behind her.

Immediately she knew who it was and her body tightened. "Nothing...sir."

"You had your orders, but you failed to carry them out." The voice said impatiently. "He is not under your full power. You are an incompetent wench."

A hand gripped her shoulder and brutally whipped her around. She kept her face emotionless and stared straight into the dark eyes. "Sir, I am almost finished. There is only one thing left to complete the spell. Once he tells me he loves me, he is under my power. It won't take much longer." She begged.

"It better not, or you'll die, and so will that precious brother of yours," the voice threatened.

Kimisa gasped. "No, not my brother. Please...no." 'Inwardly she cried. 'How does master know about my brother? No one knows about him.' "Don't you dare touch him," she said.

The voice cackled cruelly. "You had no idea I knew about your brother, did you? Well, if you do as planned, Kimisa, nothing will become of your brother."

She agreed immediately. She would not let anything become of her only sibling. She hadn't seen him in years, not since she had become the creature she was now. He thought she was dead, and that was better. At least...for now.

"Go." The voice commanded and disappeared.

Kimisa relaxed a little and returned her gaze back to the village.

She didn't see Miroku and flew off the rock. She looked as she ran, but he was nowhere in sight. He wasn't at the same spot she had recently seen him in either. 'Where is he?' she thought, searching frantically for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& .

Sorry I ended it there. And sorry that neither Sango Shippou, or Inuyasha was in this chapter. I know everyone was waiting ever so patiently to see what Inuyasha would decide. Don't worry, they will be back next chapter!! No, this chapter was not a filler. Just so you know!!

Thank you for reviewing, reviewers!

**Lvsimplepln2:** Yep, how else was she able to get back? She has to find her friends, and Inuyasha, doesn't she? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Michelle:** Yeah. Her phone probably wouldn't work, but I had to stick it in there, if only for a little while. Thanks!

**Kitsune-A'Ryuu:** Hmm...I'm not sure if I should give it away...she could be either. (wink!) Thanks for reviewing!

**Glorfindel Silverleaf:** Thank-you! I'm so happy you think that way about my story! They will, of course clear everything up...but how long will that take? Hmm. Hehe...

**Tenshi:** Oh my lord! When I read your review, I almost ALMOST fell off my computer chair. I had originally thought my story would have been more of a success, but I gave up on that. My other story took up more fame than this one, but this one is my baby, cause it's my first fanfiction. So thank you for your great review, I took it to heart!

**ammeirs:** Yeah...I want Kikyou to die too, and she will...just not now. Suffer, witch, suffer!!!! Hehe...oh, and I do really like your newer story, Closer Than Just Friends. Can't wait for an update!! Thanks for reviewing...lulas!

**_Thank you all who have read and reviewed. It means a lot to me...knowing that people do like my story. I even thank those who are reading who don't review, cause I was the same way at first. Well, thanks again all, I'll see you soon! _**


	12. Poisoned Food and Kimisa's Jealousy

_Thank you everyone for the support I've been given thus far! I hope this story really is interesting enough for you guys...If you have time, check out a couple of these stories I think you should read:_

**Author:** ----- **Title:**

**LiRi** ------- **Addicted to You**

**Mew Sango** -------- **Wish Upon A Goddess**

**ammeirs** --------- **Closer Than Friends**

**Jazz the Wolf Demon** ---- **Curse of the Gypsy**

**Jaini** -------- **Daydreaming to Adventure**

**Crimson Winter** -------- **Through Worlds**

.

_Have fun reading, and please review!!_

**.**

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 12: Poisoned Food and Kimisa's Jealousy**

**Last Chapter...**

"Go." The voice commanded and disappeared.

Kimisa relaxed a little and returned her gaze back to the village. She didn't see Miroku and flew off the rock. She looked as she ran, but he was nowhere in sight. He wasn't at the same spot she had recently seen him in either. 'Where is he?' she thought, searching frantically for him.

**End of Chapter.**

Sango couldn't sit around and helplessly wait for Inuyasha to find her. By then...who knows what could happen to her. She had to escape.

Sango had been stretching her leg and taking proper care of it so it would heal nicely. Now it only hurt if it was twisted or if it had too much pressure on it. She smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again, but at the sound of soft footsteps coming into the cave, it disappeared. Her gaze rose from her healing leg to Picura, who carried a basket.

She smelled something delicious coming from it and tried to act like she hadn't been starving all day. "Where did you go?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

His emotionless gray eyes swept to hers and he was surprised to see her standing up. He looked away and set the basket down next to her bed mat. "Here is a meal to pacify you for the time being. Eat." He reached into the basket, bringing out a bowl of rice.

Sango felt the sudden urge to lick her lips when she saw steam rise. They sat down.

"Oh!" She cried and grabbed the bowl. She was about to put a chunk of the rice into her mouth when she noticed that Picura was staring at her. She hesitated and her stomach growled. "What did you do to the food?"

"What are you talking about? Eat." He replied, annoyed.

"Did-did you _poison_ this?" she whispered, looking into his dark eyes.

One of his eyebrows lifted. "You think I poisoned your meal?"

She sighed with longing and set the full steaming bowl of rice down, ignoring the rumbling in her stomach. "Yes, I _do_. For one, you aren't eating with me. And two, your staring at me, just waiting for me to eat it so I'll keel over." She spit out angrily and pointed at him accusingly. "Am I right?"

His eyes narrowed. "Actually, you are quite right. I did try to poison you. But apparently, you're too smart to fall for that."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You really poisoned the food then?" she questioned. Naturally she would have figured he would deny it. But he didn't. Why? Was this some test?

"Yes. But only that piece of rice though." He took a second bowl out of the basket and held it out to her. "Here. This one is not poisoned."

Sango laughed. "You idiot. You think I'm going to fall for that?"

His face still harbored a serious look. "Well, yes. It isn't poisoned."

"How am I supposed to know if it's poisoned or not?" She picked some rice up with her chopsticks and brought it to his mouth. "I'll only eat it if you try it first. Then I'll know if it's alright to eat it or not."

Picura inwardly seethed and felt like force feeding her. "You do know I could force you to eat this?" he asked in all seriousness. He was still a little surprised at how she had observed him and could tell his actions before he had done anything. He really had poisoned the first bowl of rice, but the second one only was half poisoned. He hadn't planned on even having to use the second one, considering if she could last that long. Now she was practically forcing him to eat! He wouldn't have eaten it even if it wasn't poisoned; he had already eaten. He growled.

Sango sat there, still holding the chopsticks in front of his face. "If you don't eat it, then I won't eat it. Come on, you've got to be a little hungry."

"You could say I'm hungry, but food isn't what I'm talking about."

Sango's eyes got huge when she saw his gray eyes darken to that beautiful mysterious color. His words fused themselves in her head. He was so _seductive_....

He pushed the chopsticks away. "I already ate. Enough is enough, woman! Just eat it!"

"No." she said tightly. "I can't believe you just expect me to dig in when it's a bowl full of poison! Anyways, I'm almost fully recovered so I can leave now." Sango stood up and retrieved her boomerang and fondly patted it. She turned her back towards him still sitting on the ground and said, "Thanks a lot for helping me and all, but I have to go." She walked on ahead through the cave without even a backwards glance.

Just as she reached the light at the end of the cave, Picura stepped in front of her. He grabbed her forearms and shoved her back against the wall.

"What the-"she breathed, right before he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up!" he said and cocked his head at the end of the cave. "They're out there...lurking in the shadows."

"What?" Sango asked, but it was muffled against his cool hand.

"Shh!" he whispered at her ear and she shivered. "When I let you go, don't make a single noise or I'll kill you." He threatened.

He was serious.

She nodded slowly and he let go. She remained true to her word and stayed silent.

.

* * *

.

"I don't think so Kikyou. You're lying to me." Inuyasha said. "You're planning on trapping me. I'm not that stupid!"

Kikyou looked up at him, her eyes glassy as she gripped his haori. "I will not do anything to you Inuyasha. Don't you trust me?"

He sighed. "Are you trying to say that you and Naraku are _enemies_?" Inuyasha inquired.

"We have been for a long time." Kikyou looked around. "Where are your human friends?"

He stared at her suspiciously. "So, you don't know what's going on?"

"No...I don't." Kikyou frowned. So...Inuyasha doubted her affection, did he? "Have you finally rid yourself of them?" She let go of his haori.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "No. Shippou was kidnapped by Naraku, Sango was injured and was also kidnapped but by a full demon, and I don't know what happened to Miroku...he's probably being a lech, like always in the village." He finished.

Kikyou waited for him to mention her reincarnation but he didn't. "What about the girl..."

"What girl?"

"My copy...that looks nothing like me." Kikyou said impatiently.

Inuyasha perplexed. "She's-around...somewhere. Maybe collecting herbs." He lied. "And her name is Ka-go-me Kikyou."

Kikyou didn't respond. She had led Inuyasha away from Naraku's trap without him even knowing. She sighed. He could be so dense, not knowing danger when it was looking him in the face. 'That doesn't matter anymore. I need to capture my reincarnation, Kagome.'

.

* * *

.

Kagome stared ahead in a daze at the priest before her putting young Ruraouru's body to rest.

The priest continued with a long speech while Kagome's mind drifted to Ruraouru. She hadn't known him, yet when he died, she had cried along with his father. This was the cause of a heartless demon: a destroyed village, and innocent people killed in cold blood. She stared down at the small grave where the boy's dead body now lay, letting a tear cascade down her cheek. She cried for more than the loss of the boy, but for everyone who had died from the anonymous demon.

Kagome lost her train of thought when she heard other voices coming from the far left and looked over where another person was being buried. She was about to revert her attention back to the priest when she recognized a familiar black outfit and gaped when she saw black hair pulled back in a ponytail. 'It's Miroku!'

She was about to run over to him, but remembered she was in the middle of a funeral. She _really_ did want to talk with Miroku...

Kagome stood there, her piercing dark eyes scanning the area for a certain silver haired hanyou and the rest of the group but they were nowhere in sight. Only Miroku was. She groaned when she saw Miroku's hands closing in on a young woman's butt. 'Back to his old tricks again...I wonder though why Sango didn't accompany him. Usually she can't trust him to be alone anywhere without a guard.' Kagome smiled wryly. 'I highly doubt Miroku thinks of her coming along as his guard. Then again, neither do I.'

.

* * *

.

Kimisa was still blindly searching for Miroku without any luck. 'Where the hells _is_ he?' she thought, her anger rising steadily. Just then she saw that girl again. What was her name? Sano? 'No...Sango. That dirty kniving wench.' Kimisa hoped they hadn't seen one another. She went around the side of a half broken down hut when she heard Miroku's voice. She looked to where the voice came from and saw him leaning over a dead body next to a young girl.

"Miroku!" she said with relief and jumped over a large roof shingle.

Miroku didn't hear her because he was too busy speaking with the stunningly beautiful woman at his side. "Will you bear my child?" he asked, his face staring at the girl seriously, her hands in his.

Kimisa gaped and her eyes fired up red.

The woman next to him laughed and Miroku's eyebrows lifted in bewilderment.

"What?" he asked.

"Sir monk, I do not bear any man's children. But...if you pay me well enough, I may consider." She said, shyly moving closer to him.

"P-Pay well?" he practically squeaked out when he realized exactly what she had meant.

"Yes...how much will you pay?" she asked, twisting a lock of her brown hair around her finger as she smiled at him.

"Umm...however much you want." He said slowly and her grin widened.

His perverted hand inched back to her butt, and Kimisa stared in shock at what she saw. Her temper flared dangerously. 'She will not have him. He...he is mine. I want to rip her to pieces!' Her eyes turned a deep red and she slowly transformed. She seethed with hatred and anger. Mostly jealousy. She went to the forest. 'I can see them from here. I'll lure her out here where we cannot be seen and be rid of her. I will gladly kill if anyone gets in the way of darling Miroku and I. I need him under my full powers, damnit!' Her eyes narrowed as she carefully hid behind a large rock.

Just then Miroku decided to look up and Kimisa quickly hid out of his sight again.

"There is a demon nearby." Miroku's eyes searched the grounds, sweeping past the funeral of a young boy. Kimisa wasn't in sight. Where was she? His brow furrowed. Where could she be?

A hand landed on his upper arm and he quickly removed his from her posterior, hoping Kimisa wasn't around. He cleared his throat and stood. "I am sorry miss, but it is time for me to go. I do apologize."

The girl stared at him clearly stunned. "What?" She had been taken aback by Miroku's sudden decisiveness to abruptly leave.

He reached down and patted her hand. "Maybe some other time, sweetheart."

Kimisa's stomach felt like burning acid and her darkened eyes widened when she heard those words. 'He did not just call that-that tavern wench a sweetheart!' Her teeth starting grinding angrily and had to hold herself back from actually running out in front of everyone and slicing the girl to pieces. She couldn't...if Miroku were to see such a deed, then he would never like her, let alone love her.

She watched when Miroku walked away from the girl and smirked. 'Now's my chance...before he foolishly takes up her request.'

Kimisa clenched her fists and slowly snuck up behind the young girl, ready to attack at any moment.

.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

.

**Lvsimplepln2:** Yeah...he only has a memory of Naraku because he hates him so. Thanks for reading my story!

**kagura(kikyo):** Yeah, Jaini's party was pretty fun, huh? Isn't it sad we won't be bowling anymore for a few months? I'll miss it, but now I will have more time for homework and writing. I miss Rica! See you soon...probably at school. Yuck! Thanks, for reading still and reviewing!

**Shinna:** So far Inuyasha's still dense when it comes to Kagome. Can you just picture his reaction when he finds out that Kagome kept a piece of the jewel? Seems quite funny! About Picura, what do you think about him? Like...what is the first thing you think about him when you hear his name? Does he seem evil or just a lonely seductive man? Thanks, I hope you keep reading!

**Kai33:** Actually, I had no idea there was an actual name for her type of species. I just made up everything about her. Her mysterious powers, where they came from, and exactly what type of demon she was. She isn't a shape shifter though she might seem that way. I knew about an incubus, but not a succubus. I can say from my description of her, she isn't a succubus. But your right, the whole concept is intriguing.

.

**Yeah...this chapter _es_ _finito_! Haha...I hope this chapter was to your liking...please let me know what you think when you review. School's coming up and I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update, so sorry if I get caught up in school and stuff and I'm not writing as much.**

**Thanks, and...as always please review!**


	13. Easy Escape' and The Finding of Kagome

_A/N: So, this story is starting to really get somewhere, huh? Hopefully it isn't boring anyone...if it is let me know. If you want me to add something, tell me also in a review and I'll be sure to take it into consideration. Thanks...and happy reading!_

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci

**Chapter 13: 'Easy Escape' and The Finding of Kagome**

**Last Chapter...**

Kimisa's stomach felt like burning acid and her darkened eyes widened when she heard those words. 'He did not just call that-that tavern wench a sweetheart!' Her teeth starting grinding angrily and had to hold herself back from actually running out in front of everyone and slicing the girl to pieces. She couldn't...if Miroku were to see such a deed, then he would never like her, let alone love her.

She watched when Miroku walked away from the girl and smirked. 'Now's my chance...before he foolishly takes up her request.'

Kimisa clenched her fists and slowly snuck up behind the young girl, ready to attack at any moment.

**End of Last Chapter.**

As soon as the funeral ended, Kagome searched for any sight of Miroku. She frowned when she caught sight of his dark clothes and his staff walking into the woods. She ran after him to catch him before he was gone. Her backpack thumped against her back.

Why was he going into the forest, considering it was the opposite way from Kaede's? What was he doing? And where were the others?

"Miroku, wait!" she called, and smiled when he turned around.

He stared at her as if he didn't know who she was.

Kagome stopped in front of his questioning brown eyes feeling puzzled. 'Why is he acting this way?' she wondered. 'Did something happen when I was gone?' "Miroku, what's wrong?"

He stared at her still, gripping his staff, and did not answer.

Kagome felt even more confused than ever. "Miroku, where is Inuyasha? Is he here? Are Sango and Shippou around, or at Kaede's?" Kagome had an inkling that something was very wrong. Her stomach sank, but she remained cheery not trusting her first instincts.

He broke into a small grin. "Did you just say Sango?"

Kagome silently laughed. 'What was I so worried about, anyway?' she thought. "Oh Miroku, stop being perverted and tell me where the others are." She smiled wistfully, picturing Inuyasha's face when she found him. "Besides, I have a score to settle with Inuyasha."

Miroku's brow furrowed. "A score?"

Kagome couldn't help but grin. "Yes. It's a phrase. I basically said that I need to get even with Inuyasha. He took the jewel shards from me while I was sleeping and planned for me to be stuck there for good. Luckily, I hid one just in case he tried that stunt again."

Miroku looked behind her, but Kagome didn't notice. 'Oh no...Kimisa is close. I must get away from this woman before she catches us together. For some reason, I feel as if this dark-haired woman is important and I feel I need to keep her away from danger.' He saw Kimisa gracefully walking fast looking for any signs of him. 'I better get back to my love before she gets jealous.' Miroku waved his hand. "I'm sorry miss, but I must go now. I do hope you find Lady Sango." He walked away from a shocked Kagome.

'What? What did I say? Is Sango missing or something? Why was Miroku acting so weird?' "Miroku, wait-"

He was gone, and Kagome was stumped with confusion. 'Miroku wasn't himself. What's going on here?' She started walking in complete thought, making her way back to Kaede's. Maybe her questions would be answered there. 'Could this situation have something to do with Inuyasha leaving me at home? Hopefully not. I don't want anyone to be in danger.' She sighed.

"Please let everyone be alright." She whispered, stepping over a large log.

* * *

For the first time since they returned to the cave, Sango cleared her chalky throat to ask Picura a question.

"Who are the people you don't want to find us?"

Picura's face remained the same, cold and emotionless. He waited a moment before answering. "Vampires." He waited for her terrified reaction, and looked at her when he didn't receive any. He continued, keeping his limpid gray pools trained on her. "They were out there. I could smell them close by, and if you would have stayed out there, you would have been their newest kill." He stared at her guarded face. 'Why isn't she reacting? Isn't she scared?' His thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted by hers.

'What? Vampires? They have never bothered me before...he's probably lying. I mean..._he_ could be a vampire-demon for all I know.' He watched her chew on a nail. 'I can't trust the likes of him. He's too...mysterious. I have to get out of here and find Shippou.' He could feel himself leaning closer, for once appreciating one of his powers. He frowned and quickly leaned back so she wouldn't notice which made him lose his on and off again powers. His frustration made him growl.

Sango's gaze flew to his in annoyance. "What?" 'What made _him_ so cranky all of a sudden?' Her eyes narrowed, squinting curiously at him. She looked towards the opening of the cave and could tell the sky was darkening. 'It's dark already.' She pouted. She looked back to see Picura glaring at the hard rocky wall.

He wouldn't look at her.

"You must not try to escape me. If you try, you will die." He said without emotion. He then nodded towards a large wolfish looking bag that Sango hadn't noticed before. "You must get in that Peldon (A/N: Peldon is a made up word-well made up by me...It's the name for the bag. Hope you aren't confused!) if you want to live throughout the night."

'Why didn't I see that thing before?' she thought, then blanched. 'Did he just say what I think he said? He-he told me to get in that bag!' "Are you crazy? Do you think I am so stupid as to-to get in that bag...so that you can suffocate me so you can eat me? Oh please. Even I could have come up with a better tactic than that." She turned her nose up and away from him. "I don't think so."

Picura's distant eyes narrowed and darkened. Maybe it was just the cold darkness of the cave that creeped her out. It became so dark, all Sango could make out was Picura's built form. Fear clenched her dry throat. Right now the darkness scared her. Picura had an advantage now; he could easily overpower her and tie her up. Her anxious heartbeats increased and she immediately reached next to her for her boomerang.

All she felt was the hard cool ground.

'Oh no...where is Hiraikotsu?' she breathed deeply in fear. 'Where...is Picura?'

Something grabbed her arm and she gasped, moving quickly to the back of the cave for protection. Soft footsteps inched achingly slow towards her. The sounds ceased for a brief moment and Sango tried to remain as still as possible, breathing slowly. She felt a presence beside her, on her right and froze.

"Don't worry, I'll return soon Sango. Be good and crawl into the bag while I'm gone." A deep voice breathed, tickling the hairs over her ear.

'Like hell I will!' A second later, he was gone and she touched her ear. 'Why is he affecting me so much?' She exhaled and leaned back against the cool wall. 'What am I doing? Now is the time to escape. Maybe he left his sword here?' she frowned. 'No, he would never do that. Oh well...it doesn't matter now. He's gone, hopefully for good.' She remembered her sore leg and her missing boomerang and angrily punched the wall. "No!" she groaned. 'I hate that scum! He purposely stole my boomerang so I wouldn't try to leave.'

She stood carefully in the darkness and brushed off her dirty kimono. 'I'll just have to wait for him and then get it away from him.' She knew it wouldn't be that easy, but it was the best she could come up with. 'Maybe Inuyasha will find me before he gets back.'

* * *

Shippou opened his blackened eyes to see more darkness, reminding him that he wasn't with Kagome or Inuyasha. A small tear gently slid down his cheek. 'Kagome...' he pulled his small arms closer around his chest, but his wrists were held back. They were chained to the cold black wall.

He shifted uncomfortably to try to slip them off, and felt an enormous pain in his side. He whimpered and his lips trembled. 'What's taking Inuyasha so long to find me? Could they have-no! I refuse to believe that they abandoned me! They will find me!'

He hung his head, weariness enveloping his frail body. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

In the distance, Shippou could hear talking. His little fox ears perked and leaned closer to the sounds, struggling to hear as much as he could.

"Bring the monk here. Damnit-Kimisa is too slow and I can't wait. Once you find them, kill her and then capture the monk."

Shippou gasped as a swerve of pain rammed through his head. "Miroku?" 'No, not Miroku! He can't be captured!' He fought the chains angrily. 'I have to get out and keep my friends safe!'

* * *

Inuyasha felt himself growing more and more frustrated with Kikyou by the minute. He had a feeling she was leading him away from Naraku, but he couldn't tell because Kikyou's scent kept overpowering anyone else's. He grabbed her cold arm.

She stopped walking and looked at him expectantly.

"Kikyou, where are you taking me?"

She stared at him, her black hair blowing with the wind. "I told you already Inuyasha. I am taking you away from Naraku's traps."

"Why? You think I couldn't defeat him or something?" He asked, turning defensive.

Kikyou looked him in the eyes. "Of course not Inuyasha. You are so naïve."

"Well Kikyou, I still won't give you the benefit of the doubt. You have other motives, don't you?" he growled threateningly. "What's going on?"

Kikyou walked on and Inuyasha following in her wake.

"Kikyou, I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha exploded. "I have to track down my friends."

Kikyou's stomach tightened unwillingly. 'Shippou and Sango? I should have known Inuyasha would remain loyal to them...but before me, his past lover? I think not.' Her eyes hard as ice narrowed. "So you will leave me for..._them_?" She said the last word as if it were a disease. "Fine...as of this moment, your friends are in a lot of danger."

Inuyasha's breath hitched. His friends were in danger? Which ones? And what was Kikyou saying? She would never warn him about his friends. She despised them all. This wasn't like her. "What about my friends being in danger, Kikyou?"

"They are in danger, and you aren't there to help them. They will die if you cannot protect them fast enough." 'Maybe this will get Inuyasha to lead me to my reincarnation.'

"What? What are you saying Kikyou?" How could Miroku be in trouble too?

He was temporarily relieved that he left Kagome in her era. He didn't need to be worried over her safety too. It was a distraction from Naraku. He had a feeling this was leading to the final battle and it was best if Kagome wasn't around.

They reached a small clearing, and Kikyou sat down on a log to rest. She took a deep breath and looked at Inuyasha blankly. "There is something you should also know, Inuyasha."

* * *

He sped through Kaede's village an hour later after smelling a vague scent. Usually he never traveled alone, but the past couple days had been trouble for him.

It was now completely dark out so he had to rely on his demon sense of smell. In the distance, he sniffed a certain scent he could recognize anywhere. The scent was sweet...smelling so good every time he smelled it...lavender.

It-it was...the scent of _his _woman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bet you can't guess who that mysterious guy was traveling through the on...guess! (wink!)

**Ganheim:** Yeah, I noticed those little mishaps...I'm just too lazy to fix them. Haha...Anyways, thanks for noticing too. I'll take a look at your fics.

**Iggy04:** Thanks, and yeah. I was like that at first too. Too lazy to review...well now I know how important it is.

**Kittycat:** Your review really excited me! I did intend to make Picura sound hot. Well find out how he really feels about Sango within the next chapter or two I'm sure. So thanks a lot, and I hope you keep reading!

_Time to go...does puppy dog face and cuddle my Inu plushie. Remember to **read and review** please!_


	14. Too Much Darkness

Hey, I'm back...and feeling pretty guilty because I haven't updated in so long. I got so busy when school began that I slacked off...even in my other story. I made that one my main priority of the two because the other was receiving lots of reviews, while this one...um...yeah. So, now I'm back after I left the cliffy. Enjoy!

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 14: Too Much Darkness**

**Last Chapter...**

He sped through Kaede's village an hour later after smelling a vague scent. Usually he never traveled alone, but the past couple days had been trouble for him.

It was now completely dark out so he had to rely on his demon sense of smell. In the distance, he sniffed a certain scent he could recognize anywhere. The scent was sweet...smelling so good every time he smelled it...lavender.

It-it was...the scent of_his_ woman.

**End of Last Chapter.**

Kagome continued walking and sniffed in the cool air surrounding her. She wished she had remembered to bring along a jacket and shivered, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin. 'I was so busy planning my revenge against Inuyasha that I forgot a jacket. How brain dead am I?' She groaned in anger at herself and her rash actions.

Bowing her head against the freezing wind, Kagome wrapped her bare arms about her chest in an effort to keep warm. Her gaze scurried along the trees and the destruction of the demon...or a storm, not seeing anything but darkening shadows.

The sun was setting already.

Kagome sighed in distress and decided to pitch camp, seeing as how she wouldn't make it to Kaede's before dark. Her mind thought of her brief encounter with Miroku. 'Why wasn't Miroku with Inuyasha and Sango? Did they have a fight?' Kagome frowned in thought as she built a small campfire.

Once the fire was started, Kagome set her backpack down and sat on a small log next to the warmth of the flames. She dug into her backpack, bringing out a sleeping bag and some of her mom's home cooking. She quickly ate the dinner andput the remains ina pouch on her backpackbefore crawling into hersleeping bagwith a shiver. 'Why is it so cold out?' she thought. 'It was just warm here the other day.'

She sighed, sagging into the warmth of the bag. Just as her eyes drifted closed, the sound of someone or something running made her eyes pop wide open. Her breath caught and she struggled to see through the darkness. She feared someone was close to her and whimpered. She tried not to make any noise and stared at the fire, flames licking more flames. 'Wait-what if it's Inuyasha? I need to find him!'

With that thought, Kagome abruptly sat up. "I-Inuyasha?" The only sounds heard were the crunching of leaves. 'Could it just be an animal, or him? What if it's something that wants to eat me? I don't have my bow and arrows.'

She gasped when she saw the figure of a person step closer to the fire and gripped her sleeping bag tightly.

'I need to be prepared for the worst.' She thought and quietly stood up, not taking her eyes once from the figure beyond the campfire.

The shadowed figure disappeared and the fire died down, almost to nothing, leaving Kagome utterly vulnerable in the darkness. She stood as still as possible and tried not to panic.

Breathing sounded from behind her and she yelped in fear when her arm was grabbed, pulling her into something rock hard.

Arms wrapped around her and in complete surprise, she dropped the sleeping bag. She sensed the power of jewel shards and struggled to break free.

A warm face buried itself in her neck and she shrieked, shoving the person away. "Get away from me!" she screamed and the figure immediately backed off, except for the steel grip on her wrists.

"Kagome..." the deep voice rumbled soothingly. "It's me, Kouga."

Kagome exhaled with relief and felt tears brimming. "Kouga...I thought-I thought you were someone else. You scared me."

He smiled to himself and hugged her tightly. "You shouldn't be out here Kagome. It's almost pitch dark. Didn't the mutt tell you how dangerous the forest is at night, especially alone? It's a good thing I found you."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, but she was angry that Kouga was already talking bad about Inuyasha.

Kouga smelled her fear and frowned when he didn't smell Inuyasha or any of the others Kagome hung around with. He stared down at her, whatever he could manage to see of her in the darkness. 'Why isn't Inuyasha with her?' he saw Kagome rummaging in her backpack.

His hand stopped her movements and noise. "Where is Inuyasha?" he asked.

Kagome worriedly bit her lip, knowing Kouga would get real angry if she told him what had happened. It would only cause senseless trouble, something she didn't need. "He's-battling." She lied, glancing towards his voice to see if he believed her or not.

"That idiot, Inutrasha. He shouldn't have let you get too far away. He can't even protect himself. He isn't good enough for you Kagome." He growled and sniffed the air. "They're close." His eyes widened impeccably. 'Demons of the night.' They were close, but not close enough for them to sniff out both Kouga and Kagome.

Kagome was holding something he didn't recognize.

She turned the contraption on and the bright light blinded him. "What the-"he covered his eyes. "Kagome!" he said and the light lowered.

"I'm sorry Kouga. I didn't mean for it to get in your eyes."

He waited for the light to go out, but it didn't. "Kagome, get rid of the light. You're going to lead demons here."

She sighed and switched the light off, not welcoming the darkness. "Get your things together, were leaving." Kouga said and bit into his wrist, holding it over where the fire was burning out. Blood dribbled down his fingers to the ground.

He covered the camp with his demon scent to mask Kagome's human scent.

Kagome heard Kouga moving around as she put her sleeping bag and flashlight back into her bulging backpack. "Kouga, what are you doing?" she asked, forcing her eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Covering your human scent so were not followed." He offered no more information and licked his small wound clean.

'Me? Why only my scent?' she wondered. She stepped closer to see Kouga licking his wrist and asked, "Are you hurt?"

"No."

She nodded slowly and shivered, remembering the cold air.

Kouga picked her up and threw her on his back with her backpack and she gasped. "They are venturing this way."

He ran off into the pitch black darkness; Kagome holding onto him tightly so she wouldn't fall.

* * *

"I've found you."

Miroku satcross leggedoutside the village near a campfire. He started at the voice.

"Lady Kimisa." He replied in greeting. Miroku guessed Kimisa must have been surprised he hadn't searched for her. He had thought about it, but he wanted to be alone. His thoughts were concerning the girl he had briefly spoken to earlier. She seemed familiar somehow and she knew Lady Sango too. What puzzled him the most was that the girl had spoken to him as if they were friends. She knew his name, which puzzled him beyond belief.

Kimisa sat next to him with a weird look on her face. Something must be wrong.

He stared at her. Uh oh.

She stared into the burning fire confused. Something had to be wrong. Why hadn't Miroku gone looking for her as he should have? Her hands clenched in anger.

Even after she had gotten rid of the young flirtatious wench, she had seen Miroku with yet another girl! It was directly after the other one too!

Kimisa had to think.

Use her brain to her advantage.

How could she get Miroku fully under her spell if he constantly went after other girls every time he was out of her sight?

She closed her eyes and calmed her demonic self. If she were to get too worked up, she would transform right in front of Miroku and the other villagers! She had already done that earlier in front of the wench who had offered herself to Miroku. Sucked the girl's blood and ripped her to pieces in anger and hatred. No, she couldn't let Miroku see her demonic side. She couldn't show anyone. He would try to leave her, or suck her into his Wind Tunnel.

She couldn't have that.

Miroku was too quiet.

Kimisa watched him stare into the fire, his eyes sparkling with flames.

"I love you Miroku."

He blinked and a blush tinged his cheeks. He looked at her. She stared back, and he knew she expected an answer.

Miroku sighed and returned his gaze to the flames. "Lady Kimisa, do not say that to me please..." It pained him to reply so coldly, but it was the truth. He glanced at her expecting a hurt look on her face, but she looked thoughtful.

Then he knew.

He wasn't sure how he knew, but he just did. She wasn't in love with him. She was lying, to make it seem like she did. Whatever she felt, it wasn't love. Maybe he knew because he had been in love before. But...who knew? "I know you do not feel those type of feelings for me Kimisa. Why do you lie?"

Kimisa didn't know how to respond to his question. So she relied on her powers, turning to stare far into his hooded eyes.

She knew he was under her spell when he carelessly scooted closer, his eyes wide. His thoughts centered in on Kimisa without his control. 'I want to be closer to her. I-I want to...kiss her...she loves me and I...love her.' He didn't know why he was thinking these things.

Kimisa then closed her eyes, set on completing the spell. Instead of touching her lips with his, he kissed her on the forehead, shocking her. She stared openmouthed at him, not believing her spell had failed yet again. She felt tears come to her eyes. 'Why didn't he kiss me? The problem is, for this control spell to work, he has to willingly kiss me and then tell me he loves me. What stopped him? Wait-I really _wanted_ to kiss that human male...Am I beginning to care for him?' She watched him walk away without a word and felt as if her heart had been squeezed.

* * *

Picura chased the rabbit with speed only a demon could muster. Once he caught his dinner, he dug his fangs into it, sucking up the animal's warm blood until it was dried up. Then he growled, blood dripping from his fangs, and threw the dead animal in frustration.

It wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

The small animals weren't enough to last him. He needed more blood. Lots of it to sustain his hunger.

What he craved for was human blood.

He walked through the trees towards the nearest village when something jumped out from the brush on him. "Tsukasa, get off me!" Picura bared his fangs to his long time friend on the ground.

Tsukasa cackled and stood back up. "You sure aren't in a good mood. Haven't eaten much lately?" he teased.

Picura glared icily at him. "No. I was just heading towards the village. Come on."

Tsukasa looked at Picura in shock. 'Picura asked me to go with him to the village? He's never wanted company before...what's up with him?' He wanted to ask Picura what was going on, but he knew it would cause trouble if he asked. 'Maybe he's tired of being alone.' He stopped in his tracks and sniffed, smelling fresh blood. "There is blood nearby. It's not coming from the village though. It's got to be close to your cave." He grinned evilly. "A warm-blooded human, in our territory...alone. I want this one for dessert."

Picura knew automatically Tsukasa had meant Sango. 'He can smell her from here. That means she didn't get into the Peldon (bag)." He growled in anger. 'If Tsukasa can smell her blood, then anyone else could smell it too.' "I already got her, but her damn scent is still lingering."

Tsukasa frowned. "Aw, man...you must be hungry." He muttered as they reached the village.

'I've got to get rid of Tsukasa so I can get back to the cave.' Picura thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hey guys, thanx for the reviews!!!

**TaiOokamiYoukai:** Well, guess what? You were right! Kouga was the person described at the end of the chapter. (gives you Inuyasha action figures) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Lvsimplepln2:** Thanks!

**Ganheim:** Okay, your lost...what part(s) are you lost at? Let me know, so I'll explain it to you. Thanks!

**mattco87:** I can't even respond to that message...if it was a compliment, then thank you.

**Overobsessy:** Yeah, I had no idea it was suspenseful...yea for twists! Hyperness...hehe...I'm freaky when I'm hyper...like now. Mwahahahahaha!!!! I'll read your other fic as soon as possible, k? Thanks!

**Kagma:** Hey! I updated. Don't be sad, be happy! Yea! You guessed that the guy was Sesshoumaru...nope, it's Kouga, but you probably know that now. Inu and Kag will see each other...maybe soon...I'm not sure yet. Thank you for the review! See ya Monday in school! (winks)

_As usual, click the button on your left and review for me!!!_

**Luv ya- Sanci**


	15. What is she doing to me?

Wow...another long period before updating. Maybe not to you, but it feels like it. Anyways, in case you don't know, I am going to have a new fanfic come out soon. It's called The Halloween Dance. It's just a fluffy two-shot between Inuyasha and Kagome. So please read it if you get the chance!

Is it just me, or is Picura a hottie? I'm drooling over my own character...something's wrong with that! I mean here I am writing the seductive actions of this totally hot guy! I wanted him to be irresistible to my readers, not to me...I must be crazy. Why am I even writing this? Just read on, don't mind me.

_Oh, and also, if anyone intends or would like to use any of my own characters (Kimisa, Picura...etc.) in their own fic, let me know and I'll give you full out descriptions of their character._

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 15: What is she doing to me?**

**Last Chapter...**

"A warm-blooded human, in our territory...alone. I want this one for dessert."

Picura knew automatically Tsukasa had meant Sango. 'He can smell her from here. That means she didn't get into the Peldon (bag)." He growled in anger. 'If Tsukasa can smell her blood, then anyone else could smell it too.' "I already got her, but her damn scent is still lingering."

Tsukasa frowned. "Aw, man...you must be hungry." He muttered as they reached the village.

'I've got to get rid of Tsukasa so I can get back to the cave.' Picura thought.

**End of Last Chapter.**

Sango woke to a disturbing noise coming from outside the cave. As she blinked her eyes open, she heard light footsteps getting louder as they neared her.

What was that noise, though?

Howling.

The footsteps stopped and so did the howling noises, and fear coursed through her body. 'Is it Picura?' she thought, her precious nerves on end.

She didn't know whether it was him or not, so she remained still, closing her eyes to feign sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Picura watched her in the darkness, thinking she was asleep. He had been right. She had completely rebelled against him and didn't get into the Peldon for her protection. What, did she actually think he would use it to his advantage? She could have been killed or worse...turned into a creature similar to _him_. He had to admit, the thought held some appeal, but he wouldn't do it.

He had vowed to never suck a human's blood...ever.

And he would stick to it.

Even if her pale neck called to him.

Even how she slept peacefully, as if beckoning him closer.

He felt his alert body shift closer to her, but quietly...she couldn't wake up and catch him looking at her neck like so. She couldn't.

She groaned in her sleep and turned towards him, his hungry eyes getting a full view of her warm neck.

His sharp fangs poked out from his mouth and rested on his lips in sweet anticipation.

'No! Stop it!' he thought to himself, angered at his lack of self-control. For a long time he sat there in silence fighting his hunger.

It gnawed at him continuously; his craving was so great. He needed to feed. Feed on a human...no...an animal. But he was sick of animals. They weren't as tasty as humans. Especially females. They were so delicious with their ever so sweet blood.

His eyes ventured to Sango yet again, staring longingly at her ripe flesh.

_Just one small bite, _A voice whispered to him. _It wouldn't make her change, and she would never know about it._

His throat was dry and his tongue felt thick. He was parched.

He had to have a drink. He _had_ to.

It was too tempting. He would feed, but just this once because she was after all human. He just had to make sure he pulled away in time.

He crept closer and smelled her scent and her heart pumping blood.

Her heart was thumping slowly, the slowness it always did while asleep. It almost made him ill with hunger. Picura slowly leaned his head over hers.

Sango stirred and peeked her eyes open.

His head jerked back.

It was still dark so she couldn't tell that he was right above her. "P-Picura? Is that you?" she whispered, her eyes filled with fear.

"Yes." He ran his tongue over his lips to make sure there wasn't any dried blood on them.

Sango felt momentary relief that he was back. Yawning, she closed her eyes after whispering a soft "Good night".

Picura's eyebrows raised in surprise. He had expected her to be more wary of him, not so trusting. He leaned back over her, his nose less than an inch to her neck. 'I'm so thirsty. Oh...so thirsty.' He moaned deep within his gut.

He desperately wanted to just grab her and sink his fangs into her neck. But he couldn't. Doing that would make her like him. He didn't want her to be like him. 'I have to be gentle. She won't resist me.'

He gathered her into his arms slowly but surely and leaned back against the icy wall. Her head rested on his shoulder, her head turned towards him peacefully and completely trusting. He swallowed loudly seeing her pulse within her pale neck. 'Remember, just one taste. That's all.' He told himself. He opened his dry mouth and licked the side of her soft neck he anxiously waited to dig into and his fangs reappeared. His eyes darkened a deep green, a color that hadn't come out since he drank from a human...over a hundred years ago.

Right when he was about to sink his aching fangs into her neck, she stirred yet again, turning her face into his chest.

He was immediately overwhelmed by her thoughts as she began to wake up.

'Hmmm...it's so warm and cozy...I didn't know my bed roll could be so...wonderful feeling.' She caught her breath soon after and her eyes popped open. 'Wait-where am I-what am I on? Picura!' she gasped and moved. "Picura?!"

Sango moved to get away from him in a hurry, but he was too quick for her and hooked his strong arm around her waist.

'No...I have to get away. What is he trying to do? For once, I wish it were Miroku and his antics!' she thought furiously as she struggled. Tears pushed against the back of her eyes, but she blinked them away. 'I will not cry.'

"Sango, it's just me. Stop moving." The voice reverberated from his chest commanded thickly.

Sango's breathing slowed and she stilled on his lap. 'What's going on? What does he want? Why can't I move? Run!' she screamed in her mind.

A rough hand reached up and grazed her cheek. She leaned towards it on impulse.

Picura grinned demonically, his fangs growing larger and his dark green eyes sparkled. Yes...everything was beginning to go according to plan. She was already enwrapped within his web. He did feel slight disappointance at how easy it had been to pull her in. He had expected her to put up more of a challenge. Naturally he wouldn't even be in this predicament if she had only gotten in the Peldon. Then Tsukasa wouldn't have smelled her blood, and then he would have fed and come back full. This was her fault. She was too stubborn; she had this situation coming sooner or later. If not by him, someone else.

He rubbed his hand against her cheek this time, relishing the silky feel to it. His fangs began to recede, and he forced them back and blinked with confusion. 'What is this wench doing to me?'

He returned his steely gaze to her face. She wasn't smiling dreamily at him as he had expected, or confessing her undying love for him.

Oh, but soon enough she would.

He shifted her in his arms. All the while she stared at him dumbly, her brown eyes clouded over. He brushed his soft lips across her willing ones, carefully making sure she didn't feel his fangs.

She didn't.

She leaned closer, urging his lips towards hers.

His blood boiled within him, wanting-no-_needing _the taste of her blood. He leaned closer yet, her warm breath hitting him full on the mouth. Again, he kissed her, this time harder, his mouth meshing hotly with hers until he reached her supple neck.

He couldn't wait any longer.

Picura paused briefly, glancing at her drowsy form before his slick fangs punctured her neck.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Going right now would not make the slightest difference." Kikyou called, running after the angry hanyou. She had been chasing him for the last half hour. "If you won't stop running, I'll shoot you." She threatened, eyes cold as ice. Within thirty seconds she had pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha.

He growled angrily, glaring at her from up in a tree. "What now, Kikyou?" he snapped. "I don't have all the time in the world to sit and do nothing. After what you just told me, it's even more vital that I find them. So stop bugging me!"

Kikyou laughed. "I...nu..yasha. You are so pathetic!"

He couldn't believe it. Inuyasha stared at her, his golden eyes wide in the darkness. 'Did she just-'

"Inuyasha. You are still the same as ever. Taking action too quickly. You always have, and look what that got you into. This is Naraku were dealing with, not some small demon. Mark my words Inuyasha, you will fall to your death if you run into him now." She lowered her bow and stared at Inuyasha in the moonlight. Seeing him, the glowing of his gold eyes reminded her of the past. How she had once loved such a demon, was beyond her. She had loved when he was human...but his demon side irked her. She despised all demons, and though he was only half, he was still too dangerous. She hadn't been prepared when he stole the Shikon No Tama, and Kami knows she hadn't been prepared for the betrayal and hatred towards him.

"So what, like you care?" he asked sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest.

"I do." She said quietly, but quickly added an explanation. "You remember my words I said not long ago to you Inuyasha. I will not let you die by Naraku nor anyone else. You still owe me that promise Inuyasha." Her steely gaze badgered his without mercy. "Or have you forgotten me for my petty excuse for a reincarnation?"

"Of course I remember Kikyou. But I have to find them."

Kikyou turned away from him and started to walk away. "Go then...but don't forget this meeting Inuyasha." Her ghostly white souls surrounded her as she left, but Inuyasha hadn't stayed to see.

He was running as fast as possible to save his friends.

* * *

Just as Picura's fangs poked her delicate skin, she whimpered and struggled within his grasp, turning her head away from him. He kept himself in control, and his fangs left her skin before he had the pleasure to feed.

He stared down at her in disbelief. 'What is happening? Why did she repel away from me?' His fangs recessed and he sat dumbfounded. 'How could she have the power to resist me this far within my powers?'

In anger he shoved her away from him and stood up. Yes...yes. He would get to the bottom of this. Picura could always just take her blood against her will, but that wasn't pleasurable to him. He was still puzzled at how she had the power to not allow him to taste her sweet blood.

He felt the overpowering gnawing again. His hunger was so great.

He had to feed...now.

He drew his hand through his dark locks and moved towards the exit of the cave. 'I'll taste her tomorrow. All be damned if not.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Lvsimplepln2:** Thanks!

**Overobsessy:** It's definitely twisty, as is my other one. I'm glad my last chapter was yummy...gr. You make me hungry. grabs all your fics, shoves them in mouth and burps ...tasty. wait, don't leave me for hospital! Thanks, and enjoy!

**Kikie:** I gave more. Thanks, I'm so happy you love them!

**Iggy04:** Thanks, and yeah...it will take a while for Miroku to fully remember Sango. They need to find each other, and soon!

_**Here is the summary for my new story coming out soon:**_

_Title: The Halloween Dance_

_Summary: Kagome finds out at the last minute that there is a Halloween Dance at her school...tonight! She asks Inuyasha, and what is his reply? Fluffy InuKag moments. Little MirSan also._

**Now...please, please review and make my all smiles!**


	16. The Mysterious Boy Who Resembles Miroku

_Thanks to everybody who reads this story...been busy with the newest fic I wrote for Halloween and it took a while to sit down and write this chapter. (looks sheepish)_

_Also I started my own C2 Community and am looking for staff members and additions to the community. So please contact me if you do, otherwise say so in a review. It doesn't matter, any way possible. Thanks!_

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 16: The Mysterious Boy Who Resembles Miroku**

**Last Chapter...**

Just as Picura's fangs poked her delicate skin, she whimpered and struggled within his grasp, turning her head away from him. He kept himself in control, and his fangs left her skin before he had the pleasure to feed.

He stared down at her in disbelief. 'What is happening? Why did she repel away from me?' His fangs recessed and he sat dumbfounded. 'How could she have the power to resist me this far within my powers?'

In anger he shoved her away from him and stood up. Yes...yes. He would get to the bottom of this. Picura could always just take her blood against her will, but that wasn't pleasurable to him. He was still puzzled at how she had the power to not allow him to taste her sweet blood.

He felt the overpowering gnawing again. His hunger was so great.

He had to feed...now.

He drew his hand through his dark locks and moved towards the exit of the cave. 'I'll taste her tomorrow. All be damned if not.'

**End of Last Chapter.**

When Kagome woke from her deep sleep, she saw surroundings completely unfamiliar to her. What she saw was the dark wall before her and felt something beneath her head. She blinked and looked down, seeing she was lying in a fancy bed with white sheets. A...a bed? Everything else in the room was a dark color other than the bed and the little sunlight coming in through the window on the other side of the room from her left. Where was she?

The last thing she remembered was Kouga carrying her away from the campfire for her protection. Wait-did Kouga bring her here? Groaning, she sat up in the overly comfortable bed. 'W-Where am I?' she thought, her gaze circling the room for anything familiar. 'Did Kouga really bring me here? What is this place?'

Kagome moved to the corner and stood up, only to find that she was naked and gasped, pulling the blanket around her. She blushed and glanced around, making sure she was most definitely alone. 'Where are my clothes? How...how did they get off me?' Her eyes grew bigger. No way. Kouga would never-would he?

Her stomach felt queasy and she groaned. 'What am I doing here? I need to find Inuyasha...' Her eye caught something yellow and unmistakably familiar. Her backpack!

"Thank Kami." She sighed with relief and moved towards it while gripping the white blanket to her body. She landed on her knees beside her huge backpack and saw a tray next to it. On the tray was some bread, cheese, and a cup of something she didn't recognize.

Her stomach growled at the sight and she automatically reached for the bread hungrily. Taking a big bite, she noticed it was delicious and began to eat faster.

So fast she didn't notice the door to her room open.

Kagome squealed with alarm when she saw that someone was in the room. She remembered her manners and placed the rest of the bread on the tray, swallowing noisily.

A woman stared at her and her lips twitched when she saw that Kagome was naked beneath the blanket.

Kagome stared back. "Hello." She croaked. Kagome found that she couldn't look away from the woman. She was...beautiful.

"Good morning Lady Kagome. Did you sleep well?"

'_Lady Kagome?_' Kagome nodded in a frozen state at her soft voice.

"Here are your clothes. I am sorry they took so long to be cleaned." She said in a breathy voice and placed them next to Kagome with a smile.

Kagome didn't pay attention to the clean clothes. She watched the demon woman carefully.

"You should dress quickly. Kouga will visit you shortly, and you wouldn't want him to see you like that, do you?" She smiled and turned to leave.

'So Kouga did bring me here...' "Wait! I-I'm sorry, but I don't know where I am. Could you tell me?" Kagome stood, pulling the blanket up with her closer to the demoness.

The woman reminded Kagome very much of Kouga. She wore fur clothing just like Kouga and his tribe, except she was wearing a long dress. The woman had long wavy black hair with white lilies in it for decoration, which made her look stunning. Around her pale skin at her neck was a necklace made of flowers and stems the color of a light pink and more of the white. She had piercing eyes like Kouga's, green with a tinge of blue in their depths. The only way Kagome could tell this woman was wolf-demon was by her slightly pointy ears.

The woman's eyebrow raised seeing Kagome's curiosity. "You are in the Eastern Lands. This is the home of Kouga's cousin, the ruler of the Eastern Kingdom."

What? Kagome was in the Eastern Lands?! "But-I-uh don't live anywhere near here..." she shrieked and felt like panicking.

The woman patted Kagome's shoulder. "Dear Lady, Kouga brought you here for your safety. Please do not panic."

"Panic?" Kagome asked, her breaths coming in harshly. "You tell me not to panic?" Kagome was far away from her friends...and Inuyasha. She had to get back to Kaede's village!

"My safety?!" Kagome became angry. "My safety? I don't need protection." 'I need Inuyasha.' "I can protect myself. I'm not weak." 'Compared to Inuyasha, though, I am.' She groaned in agony. "I want to go back. Right now!" she paced back and forth.

As she paced, Kagome felt guilty for being so rude to the nice woman. She opened her mouth, turned to apologize and stopped.

The woman was gone and the door was closed.

Kagome hoped she hadn't run her off with her behavior. She sighed and quickly dressed in her clothes; the traditional school uniform. After she finished she looked around the room once more while eating the cheese.

Sitting back against the bed, she searched for her hairbrush to tame her frizzy hair. "Yes!" she cheered when she finally found it on the bottom of the bag. She began to brush her hair quickly. 'Once I look decent, I need to find Kouga, someone, anyone who can take me back. I...have to get back to Inuyasha. Even though I'm mad at him, I still miss him and want to see him really bad.' She scrunched up her nose in sadness and pouted.

A laugh sounded from above her.

Kagome jumped in shock and her head swung up to see Kouga laughing at her. Kagome narrowed her eyes, watching his amusement, and centered on his neck where an unfamiliar necklace hung.

Kouga saw her eyes on his neck and sat down next to her.

She looked away uncomfortably, gathering the courage to tell him to take her back to Inuyasha.

"How do you like the room?" he asked, looking around.

"It's...quiet." She murmured.

He directed his icy eyes on her. "You don't like it?" he asked, perturbed.

Kagome drew in a sharp breath. 'Great...I just insulted him. How is that going to get me

back to Inuyasha and the others?' "No, it's-uh great. But a little confined, don't you

think?" 'Uh...why did I say that?'

Kouga stared at her with his lips pursed in thought. "I've never noticed. Maybe it's

because your human and this room is meant for specific guests of the Royal family that

are demon."

Kagome kept herself from gaping. "You mean this room is one of the fanciest in this place?" 'This place would make me go insane!'

"Yeah, except for the King and his blood relatives."

"It must be, because this is the first time I've ever seen a bed like this here." Kagome traced the fancy woodwork with her fingers.

"Hmmm." He nodded. "Was it comfortable?"

"Oh, yes of course. I really appreciate it." She replied quickly.

His eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I smell your nervousness. So what is it?"

"Kouga...why did you bring me here?" she asked looking back up into his eyes.

"To keep you safe from Naraku's clutches."

Kagome stiffened irritably. "Kouga, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm going back. You had no right to kidnap me."

Kouga placed his hand on hers. "You were in danger Kagome. I told you I would always protect you, and I will. This place will keep you safe until I'm finished with Naraku. Even he won't find you here."

Kagome pulled away. "I don't want to hide out. I just want to go back to Inuya-"

"Not that idiot mutt again!" Kouga growled. "Kagome, he's not good enough for you, so forget him."

Kagome broke in with a gulping sob. 'No!'

Kouga winced. "At...least, until I've avenged my comrades and killed the ruthless Naraku."

"Kouga, no..." Kagome moaned, wiping her tear filled eyes. "I don't care if I'm in danger." She fumed. "Take me back or I'll go on my own."

Kouga stared at her deeply, without any emotion showing.

Sunlight streamed in from the small window and reflected brightly off Kouga's necklace into Kagome's eyes. She blinked.

"It was a gift from my cousin." Kouga said, breaking the silence and changing the subject. "He gave it to me early this morning." He unhooked it, taking the fancy looking ring off, and gave it to Kagome.

She held it in her left hand and gazed at it. She could tell it was an expensive piece of jewelry by the blended colors of the ring. On the front was a small carving of a wolf leaning up on its hind legs with three emeralds above it. "Wow...its beautiful." She breathed. In awe of what a priceless heirloom it must be, Kagome ran her thumb over the carving of the wolf and noticed there were more engravings along the side of the ring. She looked at them, puzzled because they were of some language she didn't recognize. What did the words mean? "Kouga, what do these writings mean?"

Kouga inwardly grinned and opened his mouth to explain.

"Master Kouga?"

Both Kouga's and Kagome's heads swung to the door where a different voice came from.

A young boy's head poked inside the door, and Kagome could tell he was nervous, even afraid. She looked back and forth between both the boy and Kouga. 'Master Kouga? Since when is Kouga of high stature? He has got to be kidding...' She watched Kouga acknowledge the boy with a nod, but her gaze went back to the boy. He looked familiar.

"What is it Hakiro?" he said impatiently.

The boy cautiously entered the room and Kagome saw him stumble over the blankets she had left on the floor. The boy cried out and walked forward to gain his balance, but instead fell on Kagome and she hit the bed with a thud. She felt her very breath leave her body and gasped. Hakiro immediately hopped off her and apologized profusely.

Kouga lifted her off the floor in concern. "Kagome, are you hurt?"

Kagome rasped, breathing deeply. Her stomach lurched and at seeing the angry look on Kouga's face, she refrained from telling her true feelings. She didn't want to fuel his anger toward the servant boy. She sat up as fast as possible. "I'm fine. Peachy." She straightened her shirt, smiling brightly.

Kouga accepted her answer and sighed with relief. 'He won't get off that easy.' Kouga let go of Kagome and stood to his full height, turning his now dark gaze to Hakiro menacingly.

Kagome felt a moments panic at his anger and grabbed his arm as she stood. "Kouga..."

The boy stared at Kagome with raw fear in his dark eyes, breathing harshly. 'The poor boy; he didn't mean to trip and fall on me. Why can't Kouga see that?'

Kouga turned his head to look at Kagome and saw the boy's fear in her eyes. "Don't worry Kagome. I won't hurt him."

Kagome smiled and squeezed his arm, making him glad he didn't hurt Hakiro. "What have you come to tell me that couldn't wait?"

Hakiro lowered his head. "The Master Lord of the Eastern Lands has personally invited you to eat with him in his study within the hour." The boy glanced at Kagome. "He has requested that I escort Lady Kagome to dine with the others."

'What? Cousin wants this-this servant to escort my Kagome? Why can't she eat with me?' Kouga grit his teeth together. 'Cousin must have something important to discuss with me if he wants privacy.' He conceded with an abrupt nod and looked back at Kagome. "Go with Hakiro to the table. I will see you as soon as I've finished." His gaze then steeled when he looked back at Hakiro. "If anything happens to her, you will be responsible."

With that said, he stalked from the room, leaving an uncomfortable silence in his wake.

"I'm sorry about that Hakiro. He shouldn't have behaved that way to you," said Kagome, sighing.

He shook his head. "No Mistress Kagome. I should have been more careful. I'm so sorry. But thankful. You prevented Master Kouga from punishing me." The boy tentatively smiled, his dark eyes shining. "I like you Mistress Kagome."

Kagome blushed and was hit with a sudden realization. This boy was familiar...she hadn't been lying. He was a younger version of Miroku! He was a couple inches taller than Kagome, though not as tall as Miroku or Inuyasha. There eyes were the same dark brown and Hakiro's hair was dark and in the same style as Miroku's. Hakiro smiled different than Miroku in the way that when Miroku smiled, it was perverted. "Thank you. I like you too, Hakiro. But could you just call me by my name? Its just Kagome."

"Oh, alright."

Kagome bent down and picked up the blanket she had dropped and remembered that Kouga's ring was still in her hand. "Oh no. Kouga left his ring here. I'll just give it to him after dinner."

Hakiro's eyebrows raised, but saw Kagome straightening the bed and walked forward. "Lady Kagome. You don't need to do that. The other servants will."

Kagome stopped. "Oh." 'They have servants? My Kami...' "Am I going to eat with you Miroku?"

"Miroku?" Hakiro questioned.

Kagome winced. "Uh...You resemble a friend of mine, and I got your names mixed up. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." He nodded.

"Thanks. So, am I going to eat with you?" Kagome felt like an idiot as she slipped the ring on her finger, surprised at its heaviness.

"Yes, Lady Kagome. I am your escort, and we shall go as soon as your ready."

Kagome hid a grin at his formality. She got a good look at him and saw that he also wore clothes similar to Kouga, but his clothes were thinner and had some patches of dirt on them. "Let's go then."

Hakiro, the mysterious boy who resembled her dear friend Miroku, took Kagome's arm with a smile and proceeded to take her to dinner.

* * *

"Put the fox over here." A voice commanded to its loyal servants.

The servant found the fox-demon curled up into a ball asleep on the cold ground. Undoing the shackles, he carried the blood-crusted Shippou to his Master, who sat calmly on a large stone.

"If Kanna fails also, then I have plans for the little fox."

The servant grinned. "Brilliant Master. They'll have no idea what's coming to them."

"Precisely. They will have no idea anything is happening to them until the end. Then they will all perish." The voice said, full of excitement.

"Master, what about the woman you sent out?"

"She is of no use to me until the monk is within her power. I'm not sure how trustworthy she is, so I will test her strength."

The servant placed Shippou on the lumpy ground. The fox whimpered in his sleep from the lingering pain. "Will the fox live Master?"

The Master remained silent. Actually, according to his plans Shippou _would_ live, but who else needed to know other than him what was planned?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**iLvsimplepln2:** Thanks! I'm glad you were waiting for my other story, and that you reviewed for it too. I feel so appreciated, thanks!

**Overobsessy:** Oh my...I saw the episode and I'm also freaking out cause they stopped after the one where the lord is in love with Sango. I was really upset, but I can wait. The next movie is coming this winter too! Cool, you have Fluffy while I keep Inu all to my self. (laughs evilly and clutches a scared Inuyasha)

Inu: Is Fluffy gone yet?

Me: When are you too going to make up?

Inu: (smiles innocently)

(hits him on the head) Me: No you go make up with him! Or no Ramen for dinner!

Inu sighs and makes up with Fluffy.

Me to Overobsessy: Yea, now we can have a double wedding!

Muahahahahaha....I updated and am ready to send out wedding invitations...Lol! Thanks for all the support! (tear)

**Kagma:** Wow...Jenna's neighbor. I have heard freaky things about that dude in the past. I'm cruel?! (smacks self on head) "I told you to stay away from Inuyasha's secret drink!" Oops...okay, well don't be as cruel as me and update yours soon too! Thanks pal!

**Ganheim:** Wow...I didn't know I had made so many mistakes. Thanks for showing me them; now I know to be more careful and precise with my words and the wording. One day soon I'll correct the mistakes, but until then thank you.

**Ashley R.:** Wow...you really like this story? Sorry it took so long, I didn't mean to torture you! (cries too) Thanks for the encouragement!

**lilsaki:** Thanks, I'm so happy you love it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Shinna:** Thanks, I'm glad you chose this story to read!

**i-wish-i-was-kagome:** Yeah! I love fluff too!

**Seshoumaru is mine back off:** There is more, it just took a while! Sorry...I didn't forget!

_Wow, guys. Thanks so much for liking this story. Hope you keep reading!_

_Much luv- Sanci_


	17. Sango's Escape and Miroku's Confusion

_I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, whoever's reading. I was currently busy with other stories which are finished except for _**The Captured Princess**_, of course. Gomen!!!! I feel terrible. I've never gone so long without updating a story before. Hopefully it won't happen again._

_Hope you still know what's going on…_

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 17: Sango's Escape and Miroku's Confusion**

**Last Chapter…**

Kagome hid a grin at his formality. She got a good look at him and saw that he also wore clothes similar to Kouga, but his clothes were thinner and had some patches of dirt on them. "Let's go then."

Hakiro, the mysterious boy who resembled her dear friend Miroku, took Kagome's arm with a smile and proceeded to take her to dinner.

* * *

The servant placed Shippou on the lumpy ground. The fox whimpered in his sleep from the lingering pain. "Will the fox live Master?" 

The Master remained silent. Actually, according to his plans Shippou would live, but who else needed to know other than him what was planned?

**End of Last Chapter.**

As Miroku groggily woke up, he noticed by the placement of the sun in the sky that he had slept in. After dressing, he had walked to the exit of his hut to surprisingly see the sun out. It had been days since he had seen any sunlight. He frowned when gray clouds inched closer to the yellow sphere, dulling the day. 'I suspect this won't be a gratifying day…'

He grabbed his staff and hurriedly left the hut just as the man of the house came walking towards him. Miroku feared the man was angry with him or something. 'I didn't fondle anyone last night, right?' He felt slight perspiration gathering on his forehead.

The old man eyed Miroku. "Sir monk, are you leaving so soon?"

Miroku looked down and saw the man holding a tray of rice and tea. Ah, so the man had prepared him a breakfast. He looked out at the horizon with a frown. He felt a pull of some force towards the forest but he hadn't the slightest idea why. He wasn't hungry, didn't need food at a time like this. But he wondered in confusion, 'A time like what?' It could be Kimisa. Was this feeling meaning she was in trouble? He shook his head. "Yes. My business is finished here, and I thank you greatly for your hospitality." He shook the man's hand.

"No, no, young monk. I should be thanking you on behalf of this poor village for your help." The old man shoved the platter of nourishment into Miroku's vacant left hand. "Please, take this food with you, and may Kami guide you." They respectfully bowed to each other.

"I will. Thank you." Miroku said with gratitude. He nodded and left, taking the fresh air into his lungs. Well, if one could call it fresh, considering it had just recently been littered with dead bodies just the day before. The sky was now filled with the grayish color that made him depressed and dreary. Miroku sighed heavily. His stomach took that open opportunity to rumble and he took a bite of the rice.

&&&

Next to the hut, Kimisa sat on the exact same log she had been sitting on the night before. She had stayed up to the early hours thinking long and hard about Miroku and her orders. Her Master knew she was slacking, she was sure of it. Her stomach grew queasy in fear. Really, she could have taken more control over him, but for some reason she had stopped herself beforehand. Somewhere deep down, she wanted him to mean it when the time came and he pledged his love to her.

As she had settled through the night in silence, she had felt her Master watching her. It disturbed her that she had been vulnerable to an attack in the darkness but there was nothing she could do. She feared he would tire of her and send one of his incarnations to get rid of her.

She swallowed and knew her throat was parched. Her stomach burned from hunger too, but she ignored such a weakness. Her last feeding had been the day before on that girl, but due to her jealousy she hadn't drank much of the blood while ripping her to pieces.

Jealousy. She despised that word as much as she despised her need for blood. She couldn't be jealous. No, especially not of Miroku. She was afraid of her newfound feelings for him, hoping her Master didn't know; that wouldn't be good. She had to forget about him and her feelings.

If her Master found out about her secret feelings, he would send someone else to do the job.

For all she knew he could be in danger this minute.

Kimisa gasped, jumping up. 'What am I doing? I can't run after him!' She slowed to a casual walk, making her way to the front of the hut.

&&&

When Miroku ventured to the campfire, Kimisa wasn't there. He wondered if she was in the forest as he felt a presence there, making his way into the shadowed mass of oversized trees and greens.

As he got closer, he recognized a demonic presence. He pushed his way through big bushes to see a bush glowing blue. He narrowed his eyes, swinging his staff before it.

He froze at the unmistakable stench of rotting flesh and recoiled back. 'It must be a dead animal. Or a body…' Kimisa? "Kimisa!" he called out. What if it was her? What would he do? He lifted his arm over his nose and mouth protectively and moved closer.

He saw blood on a bush. Not the one that was glowing, but one to it's left. A piece of what he hoped was not human flesh was lying on the side of the same bush. It smelled and looked terrible, almost making him want to gag. He slowly moved around to the other side of the bush.

His eyes widened, horrified as he saw remnants of body parts on the ground. It was definitely a human body, and from seeing the colorful clothing now dirty and stained, he guessed it was a woman. He leaned closer and saw loose guts and organs strewn about. He coughed to keep himself from getting sick. 'What demon would do this? Could this be Naraku's doing?'

"Do you know who did this?"

Miroku whirled around and stopped.

Kanna, one of Naraku's minions stood before him holding her weapon, the mirror.

"Kanna. Where's Naraku?" he demanded, readying his staff.

She stared at him expressionless.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here for matters that do not concern you." She said in her soft, child-like voice. Kanna's head swayed, looking for Kimisa.

Kimisa popped into the scene angrily. "What is it Kanna?" She looked stricken when she saw Miroku for the first time. What was he doing there? How had Miroku found the dead body? The same body Kimisa had torn to shreds in her anger. Could he know she was the one-?

"I am here for you Kimisa." Said Kanna, tilting her mirror towards Kimisa.

Kimisa stood still, narrowing her dark eyes. 'What does Kanna think she's doing? She cannot steal my soul. I don't have one, or a reflection. For her to try, it is only useless.' Kimisa knew Kanna wasn't that ignorant, so why was she saying this? 'Damn, Naraku probably has something up his sleeve.' She glanced at Miroku and the stunned look on his face. 'I can't transform in front of Miroku, he can't know I am a vampire-demon.'

"Kimisa, defend yourself!" Miroku shouted. 'What's going on? Does Kimisa know what she's getting herself into?' he thought. 'But why did Kanna want to be rid of Kimisa? Do they know each other?' He watched back and forth between Kimisa and Kanna until Kanna's mirror began to glow. He waited for Kimisa to look away from the mirror, but she didn't. 'I have to save her…' Miroku put his hand in his haori and flung sacred scrolls at Kanna. But there wasn't enough time. He hesitated momentarily before launching himself in front of Kimisa before her soul would be taken.

Kimisa's eyes widened in horror. 'No!' she thought as she fell to the ground.

Kanna smiled wistfully, but it was so small Miroku didn't see it. 'I hadn't believed Naraku would be right,' she thought, ' but he was yet again; Miroku had done exactly what Naraku had thought he would do. His plan was perfect.'

Miroku looked at Kimisa lying on the ground and was much relieved to see her soul hadn't been taken. Her eyes were closed tightly. Miroku looked back to Kanna, a low growl of irritation in his throat. Just as he straightened his staff and scrolls in a fighting stance, he did what he shouldn't have done.

He looked into the mirror.

* * *

Ever since Sango had woken up, she had been alone in the cave. Light poured in the small holes and openings above her, so she wasn't in the darkness. 

She had waited with as much patience as possible, but in truth she didn't have much patience when it came to men. He hadn't come back, and she was a little afraid to leave the cave in case he might be right outside. She wondered where he was. She could recall something happening last night, but couldn't remember what it was. Last night was now just a big blur to her. 'What happened?' she thought and sniffed the bread Picura had specifically left for her before he disappeared. Sitting next to it was a small basin of water. She was starving and itching to wash her face but she hesitated. How could she trust if it was poisoned or not?

Anger burned within her. 'I refuse to accept any hospitality of his. Even if it isn't poisoned.' She stared longingly at the food and water. 'What am I thinking? I'm alone in this cave with Picura out of sight. I can escape!' she thought excitedly.

Sango quickly stood up and was glad to notice her leg was feeling better. She could make it. She picked up her boomerang and limped her way to the exit of the cave, gasping in happiness. Her breathing came in and out harshly from lack of exercise the past couple of days. Her leg was stiff, but that didn't matter, she had faced worse.

As she approached the face of the cave, Sango could tell the sun was in the process of hiding behind clouds. The wind chilled her as it swirled around her skirt and she shivered. 'The first person I want to see once I'm free is…Miroku. Actually, right now I would rather run into Shippou.' Sango saddened. 'I sure hope he's alright.'

She breathed a sigh of relief when she cautiously walked out of the cave. He wasn't here. Good. That was, until she saw how much her surroundings were affected by the storm.

Trees were broken apart down the middle and some had fallen on the ground. Branches and leaves were scattered everywhere. The place was a mess. 'Could this have been why Inuyasha never found me?' The thought occurred to her that maybe he had run into bigger problems. 'Oh no…I have to get to Kaede's.'

Sango paused at the sound of thunder. "I have to get there…fast. Before another storm hits."

She walked as stealthily as possible into the forest, a way she was sure to get her back to Kaede and her friends. Then they could find Shippou together.

"So long Picura." She whispered, disappearing into the mass destruction of trees and brush.

* * *

Inuyasha cursed to himself. 'I can't pick up any scents. That damn storm!' 

He growled. Shippou hadn't even left any clues to show him where he was. Does that mean Shippou wasn't conscious or something? 'Why did this have to happen?'

He angrily sliced the nearest tree in half, feeling frustrated. Once he calmed down some, he walked on, searching for even the faintest scent he might be able to decipher.

A few minutes later he stopped in his tracks. His nose smelled something mightily familiar, and it hit him like lightning who it was.

Kagome…!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Wow guys. What can I say? Thanks for reading. It was short, but the story is moving along. I think it will be about 25 chapters. At least, I'm hoping so. _

**_Sorry, I didn't get to Kagome in this chapter. Next chapter I will. Hey, if anyone would like to draw scenes and stuff of this story…send them to me and I'll put them in my bio for others to see. It's fun to have a visual of a story sometimes, and I think it would be cool, except for the fact that I have like no drawing skills. Let me know please if you like the idea._**

**Overobsessy:** No, I wouldn't kill Shippou. He's too cute! Hakiro isn't Miroku's relative or anything. It's just an ironic resemblance. Hakiro is just a servant of Kouga's. Weird, huh?

Inu: So Fluffy isn't going to steal my toys anymore? -jumps excitedly up and down-

Me: -gets dizzy from watching him jump up and down- Inu! Stop bouncing. No, you and Fluffy are brothers. You don't kill each other. Okay? -rubs Inu's cute ears-

Inu: -glares, but purrs in content- Fine. But can I still be the winner?

Me: -stops rubbing- What?! I said no more fighting! -kicks Inu into the sky-

Inu: Wow, the sky sure is way, way up.

Me: Don't worry. He'll be back. He's a puppy that always comes back to his master… -grins evilly-

Inu: I heard that! -growls-

**IamSupergirl:** What about Kagome? Sorry about lack of fluff, it will come soon. Thanks!

**DragonRose13:** Oh thanks! I'm so glad you like this story! And just so you know, I am planning on being a writer in the future. Thanks so much!

**Thanks to my other reviewers:** iLvsimplepln2, SuGaR-HiGh-16, Sesshoumaru is mine back, Shinna, Kaichai, Courtnie

_Thanks for the reviews. I'll be sure to update soon!_

_**-Sanci**_


	18. New Friends and Old Enemies

**Thanks for reading! **

**Okay, I'll tell you where every character is right now to keep you in the loop.**

**Inuyasha**_- Searching for Shippou and Sango until he smelled Kagome's scent in a forest._

**Kagome**_- At Kouga's cousin's palace about to go to dinner with Kouaa's servant, Hakiro._

**Sango**_- Just escaped from Picura's clutches, is wondering in forest searching for her friends and Kaede's village._

**Miroku**_- With Kimisa, about to have his soul taken by Kanna next to broken down village._

**Shippou**_- Still within Naraku's clutches, waiting for someone to rescue him._

Hopefully that helped you.

**Finding What Was Lost**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 18: New Friends and Old Enemies**

**Last Chapter…**

Kanna smiled wistfully, but it was so small Miroku didn't see it. 'I hadn't believed Naraku would be right,' she thought, ' but he was yet again; Miroku had done exactly what Naraku had thought he would do. His plan was perfect.'

Miroku looked at Kimisa lying on the ground and was much relieved to see her soul hadn't been taken. Her eyes were closed tightly. Miroku looked back to Kanna, a low growl of irritation in his throat. Just as he straightened his staff and scrolls in a fighting stance, he did what he shouldn't have done.

&&&

Sango paused at the sound of thunder. "I have to get there…fast. Before another storm hits."

She walked as stealthily as possible into the forest, a way she was sure to get her back to Kaede and her friends. Then they could find Shippou together.

"So long Picura." She whispered, disappearing into the mass destruction of trees and brush.

&&&

A few minutes later Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. His nose smelled something mightily familiar, and it hit him like lightning who it was.

Kagome…!

**End of Last Chapter.**

Hakiro still held Kagome's hand as he led her down the long, cool corridor. It was so quiet she could hear her own heartbeat. Her feet thumped against the hard floor while Hakiro's made no sound. He was barefoot.

Kagome gulped and wished she didn't have to eat with them. She wanted to run away, back to Kaede's. Back to Inuyasha. Her hands felt clammy in nervousness. 'What will these women be like? Will they like me?'

She was reminded of the woman earlier and still felt guilty for being so rude. 'I can stay for dinner and apologize to her. Then I can be on my way. After all, it wasn't her fault Kouga brought me here against my will.' She sighed.

As they kept walking, Kagome heard giggles and talking in the distance.

Hakiro frowned and looked down at her.

She saw his face and stopped. "What is it Hakiro?"

"You're squeezing my hand Lady Kagome," he said neutrally. "Are you feeling ill?"

Kagome sweat-dropped and let go of his hand. "I'm sorry Hakiro. I'm just a little out of it right now." She refrained from telling him how nervous she was to meet the women.

"It's alright." They stopped in front of a door where the noises had come from. He noticed her hesitance. "Don't be nervous Lady Kagome. You will be fine."

Kagome's eyebrows went up in surprise and she smiled. 'Oh, how I wish Inuyasha were here.' She thought sadly. 'Oh, who am I kidding? He probably went to see Kikyou behind my back as usual. Does he even have feelings for me? Was the other night a part of his ploy when he was so nice to me and hugged me?'

Hakiro opened the door a little. "Lady Kagome, stay there. I will be back." He disappeared inside, leaving Kagome alone in the corridor.

* * *

"Ladies." Hakiro cleared his throat to get their attention.

They all looked at him, some blinking and some annoyed.

"There will be another guest for dinner. She was brought here by Master Kouga last night. She is to dine with you by his orders, and I will accompany her."

"Why would Kouga bring a girl here?" One asked curiously.

"She is his woman."

"Well, she must be very pretty for Kouga to have a mate." She sighed. This girl was the romantic out of the five. She was also a wolf-demoness who was currently visiting her relatives with her sister. Her dark green eyes stared dreamily into the air.

"His woman?! Lord Kouga is already promised to Ayame!" said another girl angrily. Her jaw was tight and her hands were fisted.

"He can have more than one woman if he wants, you know!" the third girl with short black hair said to the second sarcastically.

"Quiet!" Hakiro growled. "She's sensitive and standing just outside this room! If Master Kouga hears of how your talking about his woman, he will have you punished."

The fourth girl ignored his words. She narrowed her eyes. "She is a _human_."

"What?" The second girl shrieked. She was the one who had been against this 'woman' of Kouga's. 'He is with a human? He would never!' she thought. 'What would Ayame think?'

"Be quiet, dinner will begin soon. You will get her ready." Hakiro's eyes softened when another girl stepped into his sight. She was a slave like him, but while he was demon, she was a human like Kagome.

"Sir Hakiro, I shall help her." She said with a soft smile on her face.

Hakiro's heart constricted. "Of course, Lady Karina." Then he turned back to the other women either glaring at him or at the wall. "You will address her as Lady Kagome."

* * *

Kagome shuffled her feet nervously. She couldn't hear anything coming from the inside and considered going back to her room. 'I should just go back. That way I can leave while they're having dinner.'

"Lady Kagome, come in." she heard Hakiro say.

Kagome looked back at the door and saw him standing in front of it. She walked towards him cautiously. She looked in and saw five women standing around watching her warily. One of them smiled and put an arm around Kagome. "Hi. My name is Hareema."

Kagome noticed that this wolf-demoness was an aggressive one. She had long dark hair with four flowers decorated in it. This woman held a strong resemblance to the beautiful woman Kagome had seen earlier. Kagome smiled back tentatively. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Kagome."

"You are very pretty for a human." Hareema said bluntly, still smiling. "I'm not surprised you came with Kouga."

Kagome felt herself blush with so many eyes on her. "What do you mean by that?"

"The second girl stepped out of the shadows. She had waist length blue hair and looked very angry. "I am Yamuchi, Ayame's best friend." She said tightly.

Kagome noticed that Yamuchi disliked her, but she didn't know why. And why did she tell Kagome who her best friend was? She looked at Hakiro questioningly, but he was looking at one of the girls.

"Hello, Lady Kagome. I'm Cheriha. Master Kouga is a great catch. Isn't he handsome?"

Kagome let out a fake laugh. "Is he really?" she asked the girl with blue eyes and short black hair. Cheriha blushed and looked away.

The fourth girl, behind Cheriha, stared menacingly at Kagome. "I do not care if you are with Master Kouga or not, you are a human, and furthermore do not deserve my respect." She whispered in harsh tones.

Kagome's arms fell to her side in surprise. 'This girl does not like humans. Why?'

Hakiro apparently heard and he glared at the girl. "Lady Kagome, stay away from Tsubasa. She will only cause you trouble." He said to Kagome, but his icy eyes were on Tsubasa.

Karina took Kagome's cold hand and smiled. "Don't mind Tsubasa Lady Kagome." She looked at Kagome's clothing and her eyes grew huge. "What are you wearing Lady Kagome? Your attire is hardly presentable for Master Kouga."

Kagome sweat-dropped. What could she possibly say to that? Her fingers fiddled with Kouga's ring.

"Karina is right. You show so much skin, it's unearthly." Hareema said, not knowing how blunt she was being. "We can get you something to wear that will make Kouga take notice of you."

Kagome's face reddened yet again. 'He already takes too much notice of me…' "Oh, Kouga isn't going to eat with us. The Lord of the Eastern Lands invited him to a private dinner."

Hareema's face fell. "Oh." Then she brightened. "That's alright. We can still dress you in pretty clothing." She realized how that sounded and sweat-dropped. "Not that your- outfit…-isn't pretty or anything."

Kagome laughed. "I understand what you were trying to say." Kagome didn't really want to change clothes, but if she wanted to leave, then she might as well make a good impression first. 'Then I'll figure out why Inuyasha took my jewel shards.'

"Karina, get the others." Cheriha grinned at Hareema. "Lady Kagome is going to get the best outfit together if it kills me!"

* * *

Miroku had done what he shouldn't have.

He looked into Kanna's mirror.

Just then Kimisa groaned and lifted her head. She gasped, seeing Kanna's mirror taking Miroku's soul in. "No!" She got up from the ground without fault, grunting in pain. 'How could Kanna do this to me? I haven't had enough time!' "Miroku, fight it! Don't let her take your soul!" Her hand reached out to him.

He didn't reciprocate, but kept staring into the mirror. His pupils were small.

Kimisa was almost hysterical. 'He will not die like this!' As she held her damaged arm, her eyes narrowed and turned an evil red. "Damn you Naraku! I'll kill you Kanna unless you let him go!"

Kanna didn't look fazed. "So, you have turned your back on Naraku, as he thought. I was sent to kill you for your incompetence, not this monk. His time will come later."

Kimisa gasped. "What?"

Kanna lowered her mirror and Miroku fell to the ground.

"Miroku!" Kimisa went to his side and fell. She kept her gaze on Kanna. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

For the first time, Kanna smiled softly. "Of course. Accept your fate."

Kimisa growled and lunged at Kanna.

Kanna was knocked off guard and would have fallen if not for the sturdy tree behind her. "You insolent fool. You will pay for that Kimisa." Kanna aimed the mirror back at Miroku.

But Kimisa had interpreted her move. She angrily summoned her demonic power and jumped at Kanna, desperate to break that mirror.

Kanna disappeared and reappeared behind Kimisa. "You cannot beat me." The little white girl whispered.

"I'll try." Kimisa turned around and stared into Kanna's eyes. 'Hopefully I can get her under my spell. Then I can get rid of her and her nasty blood.'

Kanna blinked and smiled again evilly. "Dear Kimisa, did you actually think that your pathetic mind-control would work on me?"

Kimisa stared in astonishment. 'No! It can't be true!' Biting on her bottom lip, she looked behind Kanna at Miroku. A plan formed.

Kanna saw Kimisa gasp and she turned. 'What?'

Kimisa pointed behind Kanna. "M-Miroku, he's awake!"

'He can't be!' Kanna saw him still lying on the ground.

Kimisa grinned, her fangs showing. She grabbed Kanna by the neck and choked her in an effort to get the mirror. She grunted as she caught hold of it and threw it at the tree, breaking it.

She let Kanna go and laughed in delight when souls poured out of the mirror.

"No!" Kanna ran freely to the mirror and examined it. It was completely shattered. Broken.

"That was only a warning. Next time I will kill you." Kimisa threatened.

Kanna glared at Kimisa and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Breathing harshly, Kimisa fell to her knees next to Miroku. He stirred and she touched his forehead. Her demonic powers dissipated. "Miroku…" she murmured and gathered him into her arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Hehe, I haven't been getting to all the characters in one chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading!_**

**Overobsessy:** Yes, that was definitely one long review! I'm about sixty percent sure it will be a Sango and Miroku pairing, but I haven't totally decided on that yet. For some reason, I think of both Kimisa and Picura as mainly good guys. Sure, they seem really bad, but Kimisa, for example is only obeying orders. She doesn't want to hurt Miroku because she is growing feelings for him. Picura hates who he is. He is a depressed creature as a vampire-demon. He doesn't like hiding out, and definitely sucking blood. Kimisa seems like more of a threat than Picura, but maybe it's because I created him with the wrong angle.

I'm still bewildered that you wanted me to be your beta reader, editor thingie. I never thought of being one before. Thank you!

**KelKel13:** Actually, you are close to the fluff. If you read farther there's a lot.

**DragonRose13:** Thanks!

**Inu:** Glad you think so! Thanks for reading!

**chibiNeko192:** The top of this chapter should answer that question considering where Kagome is. That's okay. I went a while without updating so its my fault you forgot. Thanks for still reading!

**_Thanks so much to whoever's reading and those kind enough to review. I really appreciate it! Please review for this chapter; I'll be waiting!_**

_**-Sanci**_


	19. Uncomfortable Dinner

As I said, I'll tell you where the characters are now so you don't get confused. ;)

**Inuyasha**: _Searching for Sango and Shippou when he smells Kagome's scent._

**Kagome**:_ Is getting ready for dinner by five young girls at Kouga's palace._

**Sango**: _Just escaped from Picura's clutches, is wondering in forest searching for her friends and Kaede's village._

**Miroku**: _Asleep on the ground in the forest with Kimisa holding him after a fight with Kanna._

**Shippou**: _Still within Naraku's clutches, waiting for someone to rescue him._

**Finding You**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 19: Uncomfortable Dinner**

**Last Chapter…**

"Karina, get the others." Cheriha grinned at Hareema. "Lady Kagome is going to get the best outfit together if it kills me!"

* * *

"That was only a warning. Next time I will kill you." Kimisa threatened. 

Kanna glared at Kimisa and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Breathing harshly, Kimisa fell to her knees next to Miroku. He stirred and she touched his forehead. Her demonic powers dissipated. "Miroku…" she murmured and gathered him into her arms.

**End of Last Chapter.**

Inuyasha stopped in disbelief. 'What the hell? Is something wrong with my nose? Why do I smell Kagome's scent?' He sniffed some more and his ears twitched. 'Kouga.' He scoffed in disgust. "I smell Kouga's blood and it was spilled recently. But why does Kagome's scent still hit me? Damnit, she isn't here!' "There's no way; I took the jewel."

Inuyasha fingered the jewel in his hand. He guessed Kagome was at that school of hers, pretty pissed off at him. 'She always cared so much more about those books than she did about me.'

He followed her faint scent and thought about when she had told him she had a strong desire to be with him like Kikyou.

"Kikyou…" he whispered, staring ahead at nothing in particular. 'No matter what, I will always have feelings for Kikyou. Even if she doesn't feel the same. But I have similar feelings towards Kagome. What do they mean?'

Inuyasha crept in the bushes, drawing closer to where Kouga's blood was. When he reached the spot, there wasn't anyone there. 'Why did Kouga put his blood over an old fire? What does this mean? Kouga wouldn't have any need to make a fire. It must have been a human. But what human? The only human that was with Kouga's pack long enough and hadn't gotten eaten was Kagome.'

He growled. This was leading him nowhere.. Kagome kept overriding his senses. "It isn't Kagome! She isn't here. She's back in her era for good!" he yelled to himself.

She couldn't come back. He had the jewel. 'I'll get her once everything is back to normal. Hopefully she'll understand.'

He moved away from the blood and ashes to smell for Miroku, Sango, or Shippou. When a swooping breeze struck him, he caught a whiff of Sango. It came from the darker part of the forest.

* * *

Sango, meanwhile, had been trying to walk as soon as possible to get to Kaede's, but an hour later she figured out she was lost. 'What's going on? Why haven't I left the forest yet?' She wasn't sure what to do. The sky was viciously darkening, probably anticipating another storm, and her leg was aching mercilessly. She kept walking on, hoping she would escape the clutches of the forest, but her leg was beginning to throb with pain. 

She paused and wiped the perspiration off her forehead gasping. 'The pain is only worsening. I have to stop. If I keep going, I might injure myself again or even run into other demons.'

Leaning on her beat up boomerang, she limped in search of someplace she could spend the night.

* * *

"You are so beautiful Lady Kagome." Karina said, her voice filled with awe. 

Hareema and Cheriha nodded enthusiastically.

Kagome looked at herself through her personal mirror and was surprised at what she saw. 'Is that me?' She looked so…different. In a good way.

Kagome wore a long tan dress with green beads threaded around the waist. Her arm had a light flowered bracelet on it and one also graced her neck. Her hair had white and purple flowers in it. She was barefoot after just cleaning them in the spring in the back of the palace.

Kagome thought of the woman she had seen earlier in the morning. 'Who was she?'

"You look just like the Mistress." Cheriha said and her mischievous blue eyes sparkled.

"Is she the wife of the Lord of the Eastern Lands?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

Hareema and Cheriha shared a secret look.

Hareema smiled. "Now that your all ready, we should head to the table."

At that moment, Hakiro entered the room wearing clothes fit for wolf-demon royalty. His clothes were very similar to Kouga's. Apparently this was the first time he had ever dressed so nicely, because the girls all stared at him as if they were seeing a different person.

"Hakiro, you clean up nicely." Cheriha gulped, breaking the silence.

He tried to hide a blush.

"Hakiro, how come you were able to dress in those clothes?" Hareema teased and nudged him.

"Master Kouga knew Lady Kagome would be dressing like so, so I had to dress this way to match. I'm her escort."

"Oh, yes of course!" Hareema laughed.

Kagome fidgeted nervously. "I don't need to be made a big deal."

"Oh, Kagome, were not!" Hareema grabbed Kagome's hand and placed it on Hakiro's arm.

Kagome noticed Karina was staring at the wall. She glanced at Hakiro and saw him looking sadly at Karina. 'Oh, he loves her…' The girls soon left.

Kagome frowned, feeling very uncomfortable as they exited the room. She turned to Hakiro. "You have feelings for Karina."

He stiffened. "No. It's not like that." He looked at Kagome and lowered his voice to a pleading whisper. "Please Lady Kagome. Don't tell anyone. If Master Kouga found out or anyone else-"

"It's alright Hakiro." Kagome smiled and patted his arm reassuringly. "Actually, I think it's great that you feel that way. I think she likes you too."

"You really think so?"

Kagome grinned. "You mean you didn't see her staring at you a moment ago?"

He blushed and his dark bangs shadowed his eyes. He reminded her so much of Miroku. He silently led her into the dining hall.

Kagome's eyes widened while he guided her through. Her first impression of the room was astonishment. The large glass windows were beautifully draped with olive green sheets resembling curtains. On the walls were paintings of men and a few women, of whom she suspected were part of the royal family. The long table was in the center, where many people she didn't recognize sat. Women and a few men chatted. Candles decorated the table, giving off a mysterious luminescent glow. 'I didn't expect it to look so fancy and civilized.' Kagome had figured it would be more barbaric since this was a clan of wolf-demons.

"Kagome!"

She looked for the person who called her name and smiled when she saw Hareema. "Hareema!" Kagome waved.

Hareema hugged Kagome, and Kagome got a good look at what she was wearing. It was similar to what Kagome was wearing except that Hareema's hair was pinned up with a dark pink rose. "Lets sit down so we can eat. I'm starving." Hareema sighed.

They sat down, and Kagome liked that the seat was cushioned. She looked up happily to find that almost all of the wolf-demons were staring at her. 'Is it because I'm human?' She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What's going on?" she asked quietly to Hareema.

"Nothing Kagome, you'll see. Its just dinner." Hareema smiled secretively.

Kagome sighed and looked to her right, where Hakiro sat. He was staring at his plate. 'Hakiro's really quiet and he's off somewhere in space. What could he be thinking?' She glanced at a grinning Hareema. 'And what is she thinking? That look of hers doesn't look good.'

Kagome thought of Inuyasha and felt like her heart would crack into a million pieces if she didn't see him soon. 'How is it that I miss him so much so soon? He probably hasn't had a second thought about leaving me behind.' She pressed her lips together. 'Well, I'll show him!'

The scraping sound of a chair made Kagome focus. A large woman stood up and started speaking in a weird language.

Hareema saw Kagome's confusion. "She's talking about the last attempt of ours to overrun the Western Lands and take it over." She rolled her eyes and yawned. "That hag is so boring…"

"What? The wolf-demon tribe tried to take over the Western Lands? As in, Sesshoumaru's Kingdom?" Kagome shrieked.

The room heard Kagome's loud mouth and quieted. The woman who had been speaking now glared at Kagome. "Do not interrupt me," she threatened in her language, but Kagome couldn't understand.

She looked at Hareema for clarification.

"She said not to interrupt her." Hareema said and then responded back to the woman in the other language.

"Hareema, what did you just tell her?" Kagome asked and saw the woman's face turn bright red.

"I told her you were sorry, but don't worry Kagome. She always turns red." She whispered.

Hakiro said something in the other language.

"What did he say?" Kagome said to Hareema.

"He's defending you." Hareema responded.

Once everyone calmed down, young servants came in carrying trays of food.

Kagome could smell something good coming from under the silver, because her stomach growled. 'I hope its edible, considering I'm not a wolf-demon.'

The servants set the trays neatly before those at the table.

Kagome waited anxiously for hers. She turned when she saw the shadow of a servant behind her. She reached out for the tray with a smile, but the servant wouldn't let go. She pulled hard. "I can take it, thank you though."

"I will do it Mistress." The servant whispered.

She gave up and watched as her plate was set down before her. She lifted the tray cautiously. 'I hope its good because I'm hungry.'

"Aren't you hungry, Lady Kagome?" Hakiro asked and shoved some raw meat in his mouth.

Kagome blanched. "Uh…"

Hakiro stopped eating. "Lady Kagome; the food. I forgot that you are human and don't eat the same foods as we do."

She took her lid off and cried out at what she saw on the plate.

**

* * *

Overobsessy: Lol. The problem is that mine were supposed to be very evil, but really, they aren't. Maybe I just can't do evil characters well. It puts up more conflicts though, so that's a-ok with me!**

Inu: I don't like these conflicts! They're keepin' me away from Kagome! That wimpy wolf better not touch her! Me: Oooh-sparkles mischievously- That's a great idea! Inu-looks at me with disgust- Me: Why should you care? Your gonna end up with Kags anyway. Inu-grumbles- Me: You should worry about Sango though. Inu: Why? Me: Cause Picura is looking pretty good right now. I wonder if Sango can escape him for long… Inu: What! Miroku-pops in- Where is my Dearest Sango? She will not fall under his spell-runs off into the forest- Inu: Greeeeaaaat. Me: Sh! Hope you had fun in D.C.! I've never been there, but I heard about some awesome anime stuff. See ya!

**SurfinDiva:** Thanks! The episode with Ayame in it was a while ago. I've never read Guardian Angel Getten. I'm glad you liked A Christmas With You. I'll try to read your stories!

**chibiNeko192:** Yeah, I made sure to write down where the characters were again. I should have thought of it, so thanks for asking me. Thanks, keep reading!

**luvanime4life:** Sorry about all the cliff-hangers; the ending, I think, will be a pretty shocking one. ;) Thanks! (huggles back)

**Courtnie:** Lol. That will be fun, won't it? We already know how that will end…

**Entei Artist:** Don't think about it too much! I know the chapters rotate characters, but soon enough, they'll be together again.

Thanks for reading!

**Right now I'm interested in looking for some people to make drawings that apply to my stories. Just pictures of scenes and cool stuff like that. I would love to see some, but I kind of...can't draw? I've seen other people do that themselves, and if you would like to, please e-mail me or tell me in a review. I'll hook it up in here to be available to readers. I promise your name will be attached to the picture, painting, or drawing. Arigatou!**

Check ya later-Sanci


	20. Sango's Escape and Misguided Food

**Inuyasha**: _Searching for Sango and Shippou when he smells Kagome's scent._

**Kagome**:_ Is eating food with Hareema and Hakiro. She was looking at what her meal was._

**Sango**: _Just escaped from Picura's clutches, is wondering in forest searching for her friends and Kaede's village._

**Miroku**: _Is still unconscious after Kimisa defeats Kanna._

**Shippou**: _Still within Naraku's clutches, waiting for someone to rescue him._

**_One word of advice for this chapter: _**Make sure you are not eating or drinking if you have a weak stomach!

**Finding You**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 20: Sango's Escape and Misguided Food**

**Last Chapter…**

Sango, meanwhile, had been trying to walk as soon as possible to get to Kaede's, but an hour later she figured out she was lost. 'What's going on? Why haven't I left the forest yet?' She wasn't sure what to do. The sky was viciously darkening, probably anticipating another storm, and her leg was aching mercilessly. She kept walking on, hoping she would escape the clutches of the forest, but her leg was beginning to throb with pain.

She paused and wiped the perspiration off her forehead gasping. 'The pain is only worsening. I have to stop. If I keep going, I might injure myself again or even run into other demons.'

Leaning on her beat up boomerang, she limped in search of someplace she could spend the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aren't you hungry, Lady Kagome?" Hakiro asked and shoved some raw meat in his mouth.

Kagome blanched. "Uh…"

Hakiro stopped eating. "Lady Kagome; the food. I forgot that you are human and don't eat the same foods as we do."

She took her lid off and cried out at what she saw on the plate.

**End of Last Chapter.**

Meanwhile, Kimisa had carried Miroku's unconscious body back to the town in search for somewhere he could rest for the night.

She grunted when her arms wanted to give out, feeling Miroku's dead weight. She moved her right arm a little and his head leaned back. She felt a quickening in her body and ignored it. Her gaze traveled to his open neck.

The sudden reminder that she hadn't eaten for a while nagged at her. The need for blood was overwhelming and she tightened her hands. They dug into Miroku's flesh as she pulled him closer to her. His warm blood wouldn't tempt her while he was asleep.

As she neared the town, the sky darkened and she knew she had to find somewhere Miroku could stay. Somewhere safe. 'Wake up soon, Miroku,' she thought, narrowing her eyes.

His body shifted so suddenly, Kimisa gasped and let go of him. His groan of pain brought her to her knees next to him. "Oh, Miroku," she said in a soft, manipulating voice, "I'm so sorry for dropping you. You shocked me when you woke up." She touched his cool cheek and his eyes opened slowly.

"K-Kimisa?" He suddenly remembered what had happened and sat up. "Kanna…What happened-"

"She's gone. I broke her mirror and she left." She explained innocently.

He stood up and leaned against his staff.

"Are-Are you alright?" she asked with surprise. Why was he standing up?

He stared out into the distance. 'Did Kimisa save me?' He noticed how concerned she was for his behalf and felt something fluttery in his stomach. "Thank you, Kimisa… For saving me. If she had stolen my soul, then Inuyasha would have had to save me." He blinked at what he just said. 'What's going on? Who's Inuyasha?' "I owe you my life, Lady Kimisa." He grasped her cold hands in his.

'Only your heart. That's all I want from you.' Kimisa thought with a smirk and looked at his neck. 'I also want you to be like me, a vampire-demon.'

Miroku saw her staring at his neck and quickly covered it with his right hand. "What? Is something on my neck?" he asked with a frantic voice. He felt it and looked at his hand; nothing was on it.

Kimisa laughed and looked away. "Not yet…" she murmured.

Miroku didn't hear her. "Where shall we go now, Kimisa?" Miroku asked with a small smile. "We should find some place to rest for the night."

Kimisa looped her arm through his. As her obnoxiously cold hand rested in his warm one, she held her fangs in check.

* * *

Sango was breathing harshly by nightfall. She was starving and depressed because she felt like she had gone in circles all day.

She stopped when she heard a noise behind her in the growing darkness. "What was that?" she wondered nervously and gripped her boomerang.

The forest was quiet again. Totally silent. As in, there weren't any sounds. Not even of any animals. The wind wasn't even blowing anymore.

Sango clenched her body in a cool sensation that felt like fear. She trembled. 'Could someone-or something, have been following me all this time?' Her eyes widened. 'Picura? Is it him?' She stopped herself and smiled, shaking her head. 'Why am I worrying? It was probably nothing.' She walked on quickly, anxious for all of her limp to be gone. She had to find something to eat before it got completely dark.

* * *

Kagome found that she couldn't speak. She was so shocked at what she was seeing that she had frozen in place. Her stomach recoiled at the stench of it and her mind was screaming.

Next to her, Hakiro raised an eyebrow. "You are surprised? Lady Kagome, this is what we eat."

"Yes, but-!" The horrid smell wouldn't go away. She felt like she was going to be sick and dropped the lid with a cry. Since everyone was eating the same thing, the smell most definitely wouldn't go away.

With the crash of the tray, everyone turned to look at her.

Kagome turned her head away, feeling the strong urge to vomit. 'How-how can they…eat this?' she thought with a cry. 'Such a disgusting creature!'

Hareema had just taken a bite of her food when the tray bounced noisily on the wooden table. "Kagome, what's the problem?" she asked, her mouth full. Blood, that's what Kagome thought it was, dripped down her chin.

Kagome gaped at her and her hand went to her mouth. She pushed away from the chair. "Hareema, what are you…**EATING**? There's blood coming from your mouth!" Kagome pointed hysterically. "For goodness sakes, Hareema. Your eating…eating _rats_!"

The whole table still stared at her, some glaring.

Hakiro put his…-_thing_- down and stood up beside Kagome. He started talking in that foreign language Kagome didn't recognize. The people began talking to each other below whispers. Hakiro turned to her while the others talked amongst themselves. "Lady-…Miss Kagome, I told them that you are a mere human and that your meal was wolf-demon food. Somehow your meal got mixed up. Do not worry yourself, I will send for your real food."

Soon enough, another servant walked in with another platter of food. Although Kagome had completely lost her appetite, she felt obligated to eat some.

Hakiro helped her into her chair and he flashed her a reassuring smile.

The servant removed the plate of raw rat and replaced it with another, much to Kagome's relief.

"So… What is it this time?" she said and laughed dryly.

No one else saw the amusement behind her words.

"Open it first." Hareema said.

Kagome slowly opened the lid; afraid she would see more rats. She lifted it to see roasted chicken and steamed rice on the plate. Her stomach rested. She sniffed and the smell was delicious. 'Now this looks great!'

"Is this meal to your liking, Miss Kagome?" Hakiro asked with concern.

"Yes, thank you." She took a deep breath to make sure her stomach had settled and then reached for the chicken. She ignored the stares and tried not to think that they were all eating dead rats. She took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. 'This tastes kind of like sesame-seed chicken, the kind my mom makes!'

Hareema was watching her with a furrowed brow. "Kagome, are you totally sure you eat all of that?"

Kagome stopped eating. 'What is that supposed to mean?' Taking another bite, she didn't notice the small movements on the plate.

Hareema's face looked disgusted and her left eye twitched. 'Does she really eat that stuff? Even we don't resort to that.'

Kagome was staring ahead, obviously deep in thought, and she picked up some rice. Or, what she **_thought_** was rice.

"Kagome, do you actually eat-" Hareema began.

Kagome put the 'rice' in her mouth. When she felt distinct movements that were definitely not her tongue in her mouth, she looked at the plate. Small worms were wiggling around in with the white rice. The thought occurred to her that she was eating worms and she immediately spit them out, but, unfortunately at the person in front of her. Kagome screamed in horror and kept spitting until they were all gone. The spitting made her gag and she held her whimpering stomach.

The person in front of her started shrieking also and stood up, frantically brushing the maggots off.

* * *

The servant smiled evilly. 'That stupid wench got what she deserved. Maybe now she'll stay away. Next time I won't be so nice.' The servant couldn't help grinning as she saw Kagome shaking, almost in tears. 'This couldn't be more perfect. Kagome just happened to spit the food at Mistress Keitaku.' The servant laughed quietly so that no one heard.

'I will get them back for betraying me. And I know just how…'

* * *

"Oh no. Kagome spit the maggots at Mistress Keitaku." 'I hope she doesn't do anything to Kagome.'

The older woman glared at Kagome at the same time she was scolding her servants. Ten of them rushed into the room and began cleaning up. The servants looked shocked, but quickly began cleaning. Kagome could believe it though. The room looked a lot worse than when the meal first began. The recent flawless room now had crawling maggots everywhere. Mistress Keitaku and the other women Kagome didn't know were all about in a scared ruckus.

"Those nasty bugs!" one woman cried. "Who put them in here?" She was jumping up and down for fear that any maggots would touch her. "Remove them at once!" She grabbed a servant by the thin sleeve. "You, take me to my chamber. I will finish my food without any interruptions."

They left the room and Kagome rubbed her temples. 'What's going on? Why is all this happening? Is someone behind this, or is it just a coincidence?' She shivered, averting her dark eyes from the worms. She kept imagining them crawling around in her mouth… Ewww! 'I don't care what it is, I need to get out of here fast!'

Kagome gasped, recognizing a shrieking woman. The one that had yelled at her at the beginning of the meal. "I'm so sorry," Kagome started when the woman made her way out of the room, but Hareema and Hakiro held her back.

"No, Kagome. You don't want to be near Mistress Keitaku when she's angry." Hareema gripped her arm gently.

"Just wait until Master Kouga finds out about this. I'm going to be dinner tomorrow." Hakiro groaned and ran his hand through his raven black hair.

Hareema glared at him. "That's not funny, you idiot!" She smacked him on the shoulder and looked worriedly at Kagome. "I'll just talk to Kouga tonight before he retires to his room. I mean, he would believe me, because we're cousins." She paused and bit her lip. "Hopefully."

Kagome shook her head vehemently. "No way, Hareema. Kouga would wonder why I didn't tell him. I'll do it. He'll believe me."

"How do you know?" Hakiro questioned nervously.

Kagome's voice turned determined. "Because I do. I'll make him, by persuasion if I have to. You are not taking any blame Hakiro."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thank you all for your support! I can't answer reviews this chapter because of my busy schedule, and I'm sorry about taking so long again. **

**Please review, as usual!**

**Thanks-_Sanci_**


End file.
